Bitten: Fangs and Claws
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [Bitten] Pre-Bitten Story! Jeremy und Elena kommen abends in der Stadt einem Jungen zu Hilfe, der von Mutts massiv bedrängt wird. Um ihn vor weiteren Gefahren zu bewahren, bringt Jeremy ihn zur Sicherheit nach Stonehaven! Leider fühlt sich Clay Danvers bereits wenig später von seinem Vater vernachlässigt und reagiert äußerst eifersüchtig auf den Neuzugang ... Warning: Spanking!
1. Activities

**Titel:** Fangs and Claws

**Reihe: **Bitten

**Timeline:** Antonio und Peter leben noch! Kein Philipp! Elena lebt auf Stonehaven mit ihrem Rudel und hat sich bereits an den _Wolf_ in ihr gewöhnt! Diese Geschichte hat mit der Storyline der Serie nicht wirklich etwas zu tun. Mutts sind natürlich irgendwo ... und einige von ihnen rebellieren und wollen Jeremy töten ;) Wer will nicht _Alpha_ sein? Doch eine Psychopathenarmee mit Cain und Marsten an der Spitze ist lange noch nicht in Sicht, Leute!

Also könnte man sagen, es ist eine **_Pre-Bitten Story_** oder?

**Rating:** P-16

**Genre:** General / Drama / Dominance / Family / Hurt Comfort

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin _Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

**Warning:  
><strong>Spanking in dieser Geschichte! Bitte die Geschichte schließen und etwas anderes lesen, wenn das nicht euer Ding ist!

Bad Language!

**AN:** Hi Leute! Ich werde jetzt eine größere BITTEN Story schreiben, die über mehrere Kapitel gehen wird! Ein neuer von mir erfundener Charakter wird dazu kommen, doch im Fokus stehen wie immer Jeremy und Clay! Doch auch der Rest des _Danvers' Pack_ wird oft zu Wort und Tat kommen ;) Ich werde immer direkt ein Kapitel posten, sobald es fertig ist! Zwischendurch wird es aber auch neue One-Shots zu den Episoden der Serie geben, wenn ich eine entsprechend gute Szene sehe! Ich hoffe, das verwirrt nicht! Viel Spass und hinterlasst mir doch ein Review, wenn euch etwas gefallen hat! Eure Vanessa

* * *

><p>BITTEN: FANGS AND CLAWS!<p>

Donnerstag Abend! 19 Uhr. Es war bereits dunkel und in den Straßen von _Bear Valley_ war der tägliche Troubel langsam verstummt. Jeremy Danvers schob mit einer Hand den Einkaufswagen lässig vor sich her, während er mit seinen hellblauen Augen auf den Zettel in seiner anderen Hand starrte. _Hackfleisch, Brot, Käse, Milch,Tomaten, Salat, Gurken, Getränke, Soßen ... _

Schnell sah er wieder nach vorn und bog um eine weitere Regalecke des kleinen Supermarktes und sah dann Elena auf sich zu kommen, die zwei Packungen Schokolade, ihre heißgeliebten Proteinriegel und vier Packungen Kekse zwischen den Fingern hielt. Die blonde, junge Frau grinste ihn an und legte die Sachen in den schon halb gefüllten Wagen, nur um sich dann an Jeremy's linker Flanke zu postieren und ihm so in diesem noch immer überfüllten Markt _Geleitschutz_ zu geben.

Jeremy sah sie kurz an. "Und du bist dir sicher, dass wir das alles brauchen? Heute Abend? Um _Burger_ zu machen?!"

Sie zuckte lächelnd die Schultern. "Vielleicht später!"

"Okay," gab er sich geschlagen.

Sie gingen weiter durch die Gänge und Elena zog hier und da etwas aus den Regalen und legte es auf die anderen Lebensmittel. Nur ein paar Minuten später hatten die zwei Mitglieder des _Danvers' Pack_ die Einkaufstour zu Jeremy's Wohlwollen erledigt und reihten sich in die kleine Schlange an einer der drei Kassen ein.

Jeremy legte die Unterarme auf den Wagengriff, während er die anderen Kunden vor sich beobachtete, die penetrant langsam das Band bestückten. Innerlich rollte er mit den Augen. Nein! Er ging nicht gerne einkaufen! Das überlies Jeremy meistens Clay oder aber Elena, wenn sie hier war.

Er hätte am Liebsten auch beide hier hergeschickt um das zu erledigen, aber sein Adoptivsohn hatte sich gestern mal wieder im Ton vergriffen! Und jetzt durfte Clay das große und wunderschöne Haus auf _Stonehaven_ erstmal nicht verlassen.

Clay fiel das Herumsitzen verdammt schwer! Er war ein _Wolf_ und er wollte Rennen! Draußen sein und in der Natur! Aber wenn man seinem Alpha gegenüber unschöne Dinge sagt und dann auch noch respektlos wird, hat man eben mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen.

Und zu Jeremy's Bedauern war Clay jemand, der viel zu oft seine Grenzen austestete und Jeremy's Geduld auf die Probe stellte.

Die Menschenschlange bewegte sich langsam weiter.

"Haben wir auch wirklich alles," fragte Elena Michaels vorsichtig.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, schob Jeremy ihr den Einkaufszettel unter die Nase, während er wieder mit einem Fuß nach vorn ging und dann begann die Lebensmittel und andere Dinge auf das Band zu drapieren. Elena's hübsche Augen huschten kurz kontrollierend über die Liste, bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder zurückzog und ihn anlächelte.

"Entschuldige," sagte sie leise. "Ich weiss, dass du an alles gedacht hast, es ist nur so dass-"

"Dass ich nicht so oft einkaufen gehe wie ihr?!"

"Ja?"

"Ich kann _lesen_, Elena," gab Jeremy Danvers schmunzelnd zurück.

Bevor er den langen Zettel in seine Jackentasche stopfte und dann weiter Dinge aus dem Wagen auf das Band lud, warf Jeremy einen Blick über die Kasse und durch die Glasfront des Marktes, wo irgendwo auf dem Bürgersteig sein Wagen stand. Kurz horchte er auf, doch das _Geräusch_ war wieder verstummt.

Elena half ihm noch bei den Getränkeflaschen und schon war der Wagen komplett leer! Die Kunden vor ihnen bezahlten und verschwanden mit vier großen, braunen Papiertüten in den Händen aus dem Markt, während Jeremy sein Portmonaie zückte und in das Fach für die Scheine sah.

Die Kassiererin rechnete bereits ab und die Summe erhöhte sich stetig. Als zum Schluß die Burgerbrötchen und Flaschen über den Scanner geholpert waren, sah die ältere Frau Jeremy lächelnd an. Natürlich kannte sie ihn! Und auch seine Familie, die hier und da mal zu Besuch war. Zwar lebten die Danvers abgeschieden draußen auf einer großen Lichtung mitten im Wald, doch er hatte sich durch seine Kunst einen Namen gemacht.

"Das sind 197 Dollar 87, Mr. Danvers!"

Jeremy nickte und zückte dann ein paar Banknoten, die er in der Hand behielt. Er warf Elena einen prüfenden Blick zu und wies mit dem Kopf auf die Waren, die bereits von einem Helfer des Marktes in Papiertüten gestopft wurden.

"Hast du noch 40 Dollar," fragte er.

"Haben wir diese Woche etwa keins unserer Gemälde verkauft," feixte die Blondine grinsend.

Sie spielte auf Jeremy's Beruf an und die vielen hochwertigen Bilder, die in dem Haus und in fast jedem Zimmer zu sehen waren. Jede Woche fand sich Jeremy in der Pflicht zu seinem Leidwesen welche davon zu verkaufen. Über die Jahre hatte er zwar ziemlich viel Geld angehäuft, doch auch er musste sich seinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen und einen Beruf haben, so dass die Menschen hier im Ort keine seltsamen Fragen stellten.

Jetzt räusperte sich der _Alpha_ vorsichtig, während er die Frau musterte.

Doch Elena nahm diese kleine Warnung nicht all zu ernst. "Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen, ein paar Interessenten an Land zu ziehen, Jeremy?"

"Wenn du mir die 40 Dollar geben würdest," begann der Mann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Würde das für's Erste schon reichen, Liebes ..."

Elena zog schmunzelnd ihren Geldbeutel aus der Handtasche und reichte ihm zwei Zwanziger, die Jeremy dann mit dem anderen Geld an die Frau gab. Sie rechneten ab und das Duo verließ mit fünf braunen Tüten den Markt!

"Bist du heute Morgen mit der falschen _Pfote_ aufgestanden," scherzte sie fast lautlos, so dass es nur der andere Wolf hören konnte, während sie dicht neben ihm her und hinüber zu dem beigen Pick-Up ging. "Oder hast du dich über Clay geärgert?"

Jeremy seufzte. "Letzteres ..."

"Oh!"

Elena stellte ihre zwei Tüten auf die Ladefläche des Autos und Jeremy stellte den Rest daneben. Er sicherte die Fracht und legte die dicke Plastikplane darüber, die Wind und Wetter abhalten sollte. Schnell zurrte er sie fest und öffnete seinen Wagen.

Auch wenn Elena jetzt neugierig war und wissen wollte, ob heute schon wieder etwas zwischen Clay und ihm vorgefallen war, war sie doch so intelligent genug den Mund zu halten und das Thema nicht weiter anzusprechen. Jeremy würde ihr eh keine _schmutzigen Details_ verraten.

_Disziplin_ war etwas, das nur den Rudelführer und das zu disziplinierende Mitglied etwas an ging und niemanden sonst. So hatte es Elena damals auch von Anfang an gelernt und sie war froh, dass ihr Alpha das so handhabte.

Jeremy's Handy klingelte und hielt ihn vom Einsteigen ab! Während auch Elena nur die Beifahrertür geöffnet hatte und jetzt über das Wagendach zu ihm hinüber sah, zog der Mann das Telefon aus der Jacke und drückte die grüne Taste.

"Antonio," grüßte er seinen guten Freund lächelnd und legte die freie Hand auf das Autodach. "Mhm! Gut! Ja, wir sind auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause! ... Wir treffen uns da! Bis gleich!"

"Sind er und Nick schon da," fragte Elena, obwohl die Antwort klar war.

"Ja," gab Jeremy zurück und stopfte das Smartphone zurück, als er mit seinen übernatürlichen Sinnen etwas hörte. Schnell drehte er seinen Kopf herum und sah über die Straße und zu einer der kleineren Gassen. "Was ...?"

Elena schlug sofort ihre Tür wieder zu und kam langsam um die Schnauze des Pick-Ups herum, um sich neben Jeremy zu stellen, der seine Tür ebenfalls wieder zu warf.

"Ich hab's auch gehört," sagte die einzige Werwölfin vorsichtig und knurrte leise.

Als Jeremy dann einen großen Schritt vorwärts machen und über die leere Straße gehen wollte, packte Elena so schnell seinen Jackenärmel, dass er abrupt gestoppt wurde und sich wieder umdrehte.

"Warte, Jeremy," zischte sie leise, aber gezielt. "Was ist wenn das eine Falle ist?!"

"Da wird Jemand _verprügelt_, Elena und dieser Jemand scheint noch ziemlich jung zu sein! Er braucht unsere Hilfe und zwar jetzt!" Er sah ihr in die Augen und dann demonstrativ auf die Hand, die ihn immer noch festhielt. "Lass los und komm mit!"

Sie überlegte eine Millisekunde, ob sie den Befehl einfach verweigern und ihren Rudelführer in den sicheren Wagen bugsieren sollte, doch der Ton, in dem Jeremy diese Anweisung gegeben hatte, riet Elena sich zu fügen - und zwar sofort! Elena machte einen kleinen Schritt von ihm weg und ihre Finger lösten sich ...

"Okay, wie du willst," sagte sie leise.

Jeremy Danvers jagte schon im nächsten Moment über die dunkele Straße und hinüber auf den anderen Bürgersteig! Die Schreie waren lauter und eindringlicher geworden und Jeremy's Instinkte erwachten zum Leben! Er musste einfach helfen. Er konnte nicht anders!

Auf dem Bürgersteig war Elena bereits neben ihm und sie rannten auf den Eingang der Gasse zu, aus der männliche Stimmen zu ihnen hinaus drangen. Jeremy bremste wieder ab und trat dann in normaler Schrittgeschwindigkeit um die Ecke.

Das Erste was der Rudelführer erkennen konnte, waren drei Gestalten, die sich etwa in der Mitte an ein paar Kisten und Fässern postiert hatten. Der Jüngste von ihnen war an die Backsteinmauer des Hauses gedrängt worden. Sein Gesicht sah nicht mehr ganz gesund aus und er schien große Angst zu haben. Jeremy schätzte ihn vielleicht auf 19 oder 20 Jahre höchstens!

Alle von ihnen waren Mutts!

"Welchen willst du," fragte Elena dicht neben ihm, die die zwei Mutts bereits fixiert und ihre Körpergröße und Statur abgeschätzt hatte.

Jeremy lächelte leicht, als er sah, dass sich die Wölfe jetzt zu ihnen umgedreht hatten. Der Geruch hatte sie verraten! Ohne auf Elena's rhetorische Frage einzugehen, spazierte der Rudelführer weiter auf die kleine Gruppe zu und blieb fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt wieder stehen. Elena wich nicht von seiner Seite!

"Hallo Jungs," begrüßte er sie freundlich und warf einen kritischen und medizinischen Blick auf den Jungen. "Zwei gegen einen? Das ist ziemlich unfair, findet ihr nicht? ... Und dann noch in meinem Revier?"

Die beiden Mutts brauchten nicht lange, um herauszufinden, _wer_ hier vor ihnen stand.

"Jeremy Danvers," sagte der häßlichere Kerl mit den grellblonden Haaren und dem Piercing in der Nase anerkennend und machte einen großen Schritt auf Jeremy zu. "So weit entfernt von deiner Festung? Fühlst du dich hier denn auch sicher genug?!"

Der _Alpha_ sah neben sich auf Elena, die jetzt angefangen hatte drohend zu knurren.

"Ich denke schon, ja ... Die Frage ist doch eher, ob _ihr_ euch gerade sicher fühlt?"

"Was? Warum nicht?!" Das war der andere ...

Vorsichtig hob Elena jetzt eine Hand hoch und spitzte den Zeigefinger. Allein mit ihrer starken Willenskraft ließ die junge Frau eine steinharte und messerscharfe Wolfskralle wachsen und öffnete dann den Mund, obwohl sie wusste, dass eigentlich Jeremy dieses Gespräch führen sollte. Doch Elena konnte nicht anders, als den beiden Mutts zu drohen.

"Lasst ihn laufen," knurrte sie leise. "Das wäre besser für euch!"

Dann warf sie einen Seitenblick auf ihren Alpha ... "Oder darf ich mit ihnen spielen, Jeremy?"

"Warte," befahl er ihr sofort ohne seinen Blick von dem Mutts und deren Opfer abzuwenden. "Ich möchte kein unnötiges Blutvergießen oder Aufsehen erregen! ... Wenn ihr ihn an uns übergebt, werde ich euch ohne einen-" Hier musterte er Elena's Finger und die ausgefahrene Wolfskralle. "_Kratzer_ wieder laufen lassen. Ihr habt mein Wort. Also?"

Kurz sahen sich die beiden streunenden Wölfe in die Augen. Sie schienen wirklich zu überlegen, ob sie es mit Elena und dem Alpha aufnehmen konnten - ohne Gefahr zu laufen schwerwiegende Verletzungen davon zu tragen.

Elena zog die Finger der rechten Hand zu sich heran und betrachtete sie dann eingehend, so als ob sie sich gleich die Nägel lackieren wollte. Es wuchs eine weitere Kralle aus einer Fingerspitze ...

"In Ordnung," sagte der nicht so häßliche Wolf schnell und trat von dem mittlerweile am Boden liegenden Jungen zurück. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Wir-wir werden gehen!"

Jeremy nickte leicht. "Eine sehr gute Wahl, mein Freund!"

"Was," fragte stattdessen der Blonde aufgebracht und drehte sich zu seinem Kumpanen und ihrem Opfer um. "Spinnst du, Nate? Das ist ein zwei gegen zwei und wir haben eine Chance-"

Elena Michaels grinste und fuhr noch eine Kralle aus! "Eine sehr kleine Chance ..."

Der andere Mutt räusperte sich verängstigt und machte dann einen großen Schritt an seinem Kumpel vorbei in Richtung Strasse! Und dann plötzlich rannte er los! An Jeremy und Elena vorbei und aus der Gasse in das schwache Licht der Laterne, wo er sich dann nach links wandte und verschwand. Elena hatte ihm nachgesehen, während Jeremy immer noch den Blonden mit seinen hellblauen Augen fixierte.

"Dein Freund hat eindeutig eine gute Wahl getroffen," sagte der Alpha Wolf zielgerichtet! "Ich hoffe, du bist genau so schlau wie er! Du kannst gehen! Mein Angebot, dich am Leben zu lassen, gilt immer noch!"

Der Mutt sah von ihm zu Elena, die ihre Hand heruntergenommen hatte und nachdenklich den Kopf schief legte. Natürlich könnte er gegen sie kämpfen. Doch würde er auch gewinnen? Und war es das wert? Sie hatten sich mit dem Jungen doch nur einen Spass gemacht!

"Ich denke, jetzt wäre ein Kampf doch ziemlich unfair," teilte er Jeremy mit. "Machen sie mit diesem Stück Dreck was sie wollen. Ich verschwinde ..."

Dann machte auch er sich auf den kurzen Weg an den beiden Wölfen vorbei und über den erdigen Boden zum Anfang der Gasse. Elena spitzte die Ohren und drehte sich herum, um ihm nachzusehen, als sie die leise Stimme von Jeremy hörte.

"Geh ihm nach und sieh zu, dass sie sich entfernen! Ich habe keine Lust gleich auf einen Hinterhalt zu treffen!"

"Ja," erwiderte die junge Frau sofort.

Schnell rannte Elena die Gasse hinunter, während sich Jeremy überaus vorsichtig dem Jungen näherte, den die beiden Mutts zurückgelassen hatten. Etwas verängstigt wirkte er. Und ihm schien kalt zu sein!

Der Wind kam von der Hauptstrasse direkt hier herein und wirbelte Papiertüten und anderen Müll herum. Jeremy machte noch einen Schritt auf den braunhaarigen Jungen mit den grünen Augen zu und blieb dann wieder stehen. Er hockte sich hin und lächelte.

"Tut es sehr weh," fragte der Rudelführer besorgt.

Er bekam keine Antwort. Der Junge war zu verängstigt. Jeremy musterte sein Gesicht. Leichte Hämathome an der Wange und der Stirn. Kratzer und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe. Mehr war auf den ersten Blick nicht zu erkennen. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch innere Verletzungen, wenn diese beiden Typen ihm ihre Fäuste in den Bauch geschlagen hatten.

"Jeremy? Wir sollten jetzt fahren," sagte Elena plötzlich.

Langsam streckte der Alpha seine Hand aus und reichte sie dem Jungen. Und zu Jeremy's Überraschung packte der Fremde sie fest und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen. Jeremy lächelte ihn an und zeigte seine schneeweißen Zähne.

"Wir bringen dich nach Stonehaven," teilte er ihm in seiner ruhigen Stimme mit. "Das ist ein sicherer Ort, wo du dich ausruhen und erholen kannst. Vertrau uns! Wir wollen dir nichts Böses."

Jeremy ließ seine Hand wieder los und geleitete ihn vorsichtig gemeinsam mit Elena, die vor ihnen ging und noch mal Ausschau nach Gefahren hielt, an den Anfang der Gasse und über die Strasse zu seinem Wagen. Als er die Türen des Pick-Ups öffnete, war von den Mutts nichts mehr zu sehen. Er setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad, Elena ließ sich neben ihm nieder und der Fremde drückte sich auf die rechte Seite der Fahrerkabine. Dann schlug er die Tür zu!

"Elena," sagte Danvers und startete den Wagen. "Bitte ruf zu Hause an und sag Bescheid, dass wir jetzt erst los fahren, sonst denken Clay und Antonio noch, es ist etwas passiert!"

Sie zog ihr Smartphone aus der Tasche und drückte eine Kurzwahltaste. Elena sprach kurz mit Antonio, doch gab ihm keine Details! Sie legte auf und waf dann einen prüfenden Blick dicht neben sich auf den Jungen, der immer noch stumm aus dem Seitenfenster starrte, während Jeremy weiter durch die Dunkelheit fuhr und wenig später die Stadt hinter sich ließ.

Tbc ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Das war das erste Kapitel :D 'Welcome to the Pack' würd ich mal sagen! Jeremy ist ja so ein hilfsbereiter Kerl, der würde den Jungen niemals da in der Gasse zurücklassen, wo er auch noch verletzt ist! Mal gucken wie lang er bleiben darf! Ich werde hier sehr unregelmäßig posten, einfach dann wenn das nächste Kapitel fertig ist! Bis dahin!


	2. Stonehaven

**Disclaimer: **Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin _Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

* * *

><p>Jeremy's Adoptivsohn Clay spazierte in blauem Shirt seit fünf Minuten lustlos mit beiden Händen in den Jeanstaschen vor dem großen Haus auf dem feinen Kies auf und ab. Er trat gelangweilt ein paar der feinen Steinchen weg, während er versuchte mit einem Ohr die Zufahrtsstraße des Anwesens zu ... überwachen.<p>

Am Liebsten wäre er vor zwei Stunden gemeinsam mit Jeremy in die Stadt gefahren! Clay machte gerne Besorgungen in Bear Valley! Auch wenn es nur um ein paar Lebensmittel, Benzin und andere Kleinigkeiten ging wie Heute. Die Hauptsache war, dass er draußen sein und sich genug bewegen konnte.

Doch leider hatte es sich der jüngere Wolf diesmal etwas _zu sehr_ mit Jeremy verscherzt und Elena war für ihn eingesprungen.

Clay sah vor sich auf den Boden, als sich der Wind stärker bemerkbar machte und die hohen Bäume leicht zu schwingen begannen. Er konnte Nick hören, der in der Küche bereits alles für das BBQ vorbereitete und Peter, der hinter dem Haus das Feuer im Auge behielt. Und dann hörte er einen Wagen herankommen.

Vorsichtig sah er nach rechts und auf die lange Zufahrtsstraße, wo er etwas weiter hinten zwei Scheinwerfer erkennen konnte, die schnell größer und heller wurden. Ganz kurz blieb Clay noch wo er war um abzuschätzen, ob es sich wirklich um Jeremy und Elena handelte oder vielleicht doch einen unangekündigten Besucher.

_Mist ..._

Drei Sekunden später dann, hatte er seine Antwort, drehte sich blitzschnell zur Seite und raste mit langen Schritten auf die Eingangstür zu!

Er erreichte im Nu die Treppe, während er dann schon den Pick-Up hinter sich hören konnte, der wahrscheinlich nur noch an die 200 Meter entfernt war. Clay sprang die Stufen hinauf und die dunkelbraune Tür wurde von innen geöffnet. Mit einem gekonnten Sprung wetzte Jeremy's Adoptivsohn über die Türschwelle und kam in der schönen Lobby neben Antonio wieder zum Stehen, der immer noch die Türklinke festhielt!

Während Clayton sich aufrichtete, applaudierte der glatzköpfige Antonio anerkennend mit beiden Händen und wandte sich von der Tür ab.

"Wow! Der Sprung war weltklasse! ... Kommt Jeremy etwa zurück?"

Clayton wirbelte genervt herum.

"Wieso sagst du mir nichts?!"

Antonio Sorrentino zuckte die Schultern. "Weil du vor 15 Minuten noch im Keller warst, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe?"

Clay schüttelte wütend den Kopf und raufte sich die langen Haare, ehe er Antonio antwortete, hörte er das leise Quietschen der Bremsen von Jeremy's Wagen, der vor dem Haus geparkt wurde.

"Verdammt," fluchte der junge Danvers leise. "Er hat mich gesehen! Garantiert!"

Autotüren wurden zugeschlagen!

"Wenn unser Alpha in den letzten Jahren nicht blind geworden ist, dann hat er das wahrscheinlich," gab Sorrentino grinsend zurück und schnüffelte dann vorsichtig ...

"Riechst du das," fragte er Clay und sah auf die immer noch offene Eingangstür.

"Er hat einen Mutt dabei," folgerte Jeremy's Bodyguard sofort.

Clayton ging an Antonio vorbei, doch dieser hielt ihn an der Schulter fest, so dass er die Tür nicht erreichen konnte, ohne sich los zu reißen! Der junge Danvers sah ihn wieder an.

"Was?!"

Antonio grinste. "Ich würde mein Glück nicht überstrapazieren, Clay! Warte doch einfach ab, bis sie _reinkommen_, hm? ... Geh in die Küche und hilf Nick ein bißchen, wenn du etwas zu tun haben willst!"

Der andere Wolf ließ die Schultern hängen, als er die leisen Stimmen von Elena und Jeremy hören konnte, die sich am Wagen unterhielten. Von dem Mutt war nichts zu vernehmen ...

"Ja," erwiderte Clayton dann etwas lustlos. "Vielleicht vergißt er dann, dass er mich draußen gesehen hat!"

Antonio lachte bitter. "Das glaub ich nicht ... Ich werd ihnen mal beim Ausladen helfen!"

Als er hinaus geeilt war, drehte auch Clay sich einmal herum und machte sich auf den Weg durch den kleinen Flur und in die geräumige, alte Küche!

* * *

><p>Der Gasherd war aus. Da das Barbequeue ja im Garten stattfand, mussten Nick und sein Vater, Antonio nicht wirklich etwas vorgaren oder braten, denn das würde der große Grill erledigen. Clay ging auf Nicholas zu, der mit einem scharfen Messer bewaffnet an dem Tisch stand und Zuchhinis in Scheiben schnitt und zu den Maiskolben auf einen Teller legte.<p>

Clay räusperte sich leise und beugte sich von der anderen Seite über den Tisch.

"Wenn Jeremy gleich hier rein kommt, dann sag ihm ja nicht, dass ich mich draußen rumgetrieben habe, Nick!"

"Wieso," fragte der jüngere Mann, während er sich die großen Pilze vor nahm. "Ist er gerade zurück gekommen und hat dich gesehen oder-"

Nicken. "Er hat irgendeinen fremden Mutt dabei und ich hoffe, dass der ihn jetzt etwas ablenkt. ... Kann ich was tun?"

Doch ehe Nick etwas erwidern konnte, kamen Antonio und Elena in die Küche spaziert. Alle mit großen Papiertüten gepackt! Elena deponierte ihre Tüten auf der Arbeitsplatte und begann sie auszuräumen, während Clay sich ein Stück Zucchini vom Teller schnappte, es sich in den Mund schob. Kauend wartete er darauf, dass auch sein Ziehvater erscheinen würde, doch nach ein paar Sekunden war immer noch nichts geschehen.

"Wo ist Jeremy," fragte er Elena leise.

Elena zuckte die Schultern. "Noch vor dem Haus mit dem Mutt!"

"Hat der Kerl keinen Namen?!"

Sie seufzte. "Clay? Geh doch einfach raus und frag ihn selbst! ... Oh, Moment! Du darfst ja keinen Schritt vor die Tür machen. Entschuldige, hab ich vergessen."

"Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst, Elena!"

Clay nahm noch ein Stück Zucchini zwischen die Zähne und packte dann selbst eine der Einkaufstüten aus, als die Hintertür aufgeschoben wurde und Peter seinen Kopf hinein streckte. Grinsend betrachtete er die Arbeit von Nick und schob sich dann an ihm vorbei, um die bereits fertig portionierten Burgerfladen aus dem Kühlschrank zu fischen.

Schnell marschierte er wieder an den anderen Wölfen vorbei und auf die Tür zu, als Clay sich ihm in den Weg stellte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

"Wehe, du sagst nicht Bescheid, wenn was fertig ist, Bruder," warnte er den Jüngeren.

Peter's Augen funkelten wütend. "Was willst du denn damit sagen?! Ich muss doch probieren, ob die Dinger auch durch sind!"

"Ja! Und dann probierst du aber immer gleich drei oder vier Burger, Pete!"

Peter ließ die Schultern hängen und verließ dann wortlos die Küche, um sich wieder dem Feuer und dem Fleisch zu widmen. Auf einen solch sinnlosen Streit mit Clayton hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust! Die Hintertür fiel ins Schloß und es war einen kurzen Moment lang still.

"Dieser Arrest steigt dir echt langsam zu Kopf, was," fragte plötzlich Nick leise, der immer noch mit dem Messer hantierte und auf den Teller starrte. "Beruhig dich mal, Clay! Ich glaube, du tust dir keinen Gefallen damit, wenn du jeden Moment austickst!"

Der Wolf in Clayton Danvers knurrte jetzt leise, aber drohend und Nick sah von seiner Arbeit auf und ihm in die Augen.

"Siehst du und genau _das_ meine ich!"

"Halt doch einfach die Klappe, Nick!"

Nicholas grinste. "Du willst mir den Mund verbieten? Dann komm mal!"

"Nick," warnte sein Vater Antonio seinen Sohn jetzt gezielt. "Hört bitte auf!"

Noch bevor Clay einen gefährlichen Schritt auf Nick zumachen und ihm eine runterhauen konnte, spürte er die Präsenz seines _Vaters_ hinter sich. Clayton wandte seinen Kopf herum, nur um in das nicht gerade hoch erfreute Gesicht von Jeremy zu blicken.

Der Alpha musterte seinen Adoptivsohn, bevor er schließlich an dem Tisch vorbei trat und die Hintertür öffnete.

"Clay!"

Die Stimme des Rudelführers war scharf gewesen! Jeremy zog die Tür noch weiter auf und gab dann seinem Sohn einen Wink mit dem Kopf, dass er hinaus gehen sollte. Clay warf kurz Nick einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch dann fügte er sich sofort und spazierte mit gesenktem Kopf an dem Tisch vorbei und hinaus in den dunklen Garten.

Jeremy folgte ihm sofort, doch ließ die Tür offen stehen. Die restlichen Rudelmitglieder sahen ihnen nach und dann kam Peter, der eigentlich auf die Burger und das Feuer achten sollte, zurück in die Küche. Er schloß die Tür hinter sich und fischte ein Stück Möhre von dem Teller.

Er kaute und schluckte das Gemüse hinunter, bevor er dann mit dem Kopf hinter sich zeigte und leicht grinste.

"Privatgespräch!" Peter zuckte die Schultern. "Ein Vater-Sohn-Ding ..."

"Bin ich froh, dass ich jetzt nicht Clay bin," schmunzelte Elena und räumte ein paar Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank.

Antonio ging Richtung Ausgang und Lobby. "Ich werde mal nach unserem Gast sehen!"

Als er schon fast aus der Tür war, drehte sich Jeremy's alter Freund noch mal um und hob mahnend einen Finger in die Luft.

"Und _ihr_ hört bei dem Gespräch bitte nicht zu, okay? Das ist und bleibt privat und geht nur Clay und Jeremy etwas an! Also bleibt mit euren Ohren hier in diesem Raum, _Kinder_!"

Peter lächelte. "Ich glaube, da will keiner von uns wirklich dabei sein ..."

Als Antonio gegangen war, widmete sich der Rest des Rudels wieder den Grillvorbereitungen!

* * *

><p>Das große Lagerfeuer prasselte vor sich hin, als Clay zwei Holzscheite nahm und sie vorsichtig in die Flammen legte. Geballte Hitze schlug ihm entgegen, doch es war nicht unangenehm. Als er die leichten Schritte von Jeremy hörte, stand der junge Mann auf und putzte sich die schmutzigen Hände an der Jeans ab, bevor er nachdenklich in das Feuer blickte.<p>

Der starke, runde Rost des Grills hing bereits über der Feuerstelle und schwankte durch den Wind ganz leicht umher, während die sieben Burger langsam durchgebraten wurden. Der Duft war einfach phänomenal!

"Was sollte das gerade in der Küche," fragte der Alpha leise.

"Was genau meins-"

Jeremy machte einen Schritt auf Clay zu, während ein lautes Knurren seiner Kehle entwich. Etwas erschrocken über die Reaktion seines Ziehvaters schluckte Clay heftig und nahm sofort Blickkontakt auf! Der Ältere hob warnend einen Finger vor das Gesicht seines Sohnes.

"Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir, Clay! Du weisst, das kann ich nicht leiden und es wäre sehr viel besser für dich, wenn du dich langsam mal zusammenreißt! Wir haben einen Gast, den ich euch gleich zusammen vorstellen will und gerade _mein Sohn_ sollte dann einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Oder ist das zu viel verlangt?"

Das Feuer knisterte leise. Das wenige Fett der Burger, was durch die groben Gitterstäbe in die Flammen tropfte, zischte leise als es verbrannte ... Clay sah für einen kurzen Moment in die heißen Flammen vor sich.

"Nein," antwortete er respektvoll und sah Jeremy in die blauen Augen. "Sir! Es tut mir leid, ich- habe kurz die Kontrolle verloren. Das Rumsitzen und die Enge haben mir zu schaffen gemacht. Das ist Alles! Ich hätte ihm nichts getan!"

Jeremy grinste ironisch. "Ja, das will ich auch sehr stark hoffen, Clay!" Er seufzte. "Hast du heute deinen Hausarrest gebrochen? Bevor ich mit Elena und dem Jungen zurückgekommen bin?"

_Ehm .._.

Sein Instinkt schrie ihn an, dass er lügen solle! Doch Jeremy hatte ihn ja gesehen, da war sich Clay eigentlich 100-prozentig sicher ...

_Also ..._ "Ja, okay! Nur für fünf Minuten, Jeremy! Ich musste mal an die frische Luft! Es tut mir leid!"

"Ach wirklich," fragte der Alpha mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Unsere Fenster funktionieren aber alle noch weitgehend ohne Probleme oder?"

Clay ließ seine Schultern noch tiefer sinken, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Aus der Nummer kam er nicht mehr raus, egal was er seinem Adoptivvater noch sagen würde. Er sah betreten in die heißen Flammen vor sich und Jeremy _entließ_ ihn sogar für einen Moment und blickte zu seinem Haus hinüber.

Doch die Stille währte nicht sehr lange ...

"Du hast meine Authorität untergraben, Clay! ... Du wolltest also unbedingt raus?! Dann werde ich das später für dich arrangieren!"

Clay sah ihm etwas überrascht in die Augen. _Das klingt jetzt nicht gut ..._ Kurz überlegte er, was Jeremy ihm damit sagen wollte, doch er kam erstmal nicht drauf.

"Tut mir leid, wirklich, Jeremy," entschuldigte sich Clay dann noch mal. "Es kommt nicht wieder vor!"

"Als ob ich mich darauf verlassen könnte," sagte der Alpha mehr zu sich selbst und trat um das Feuer herum. "Geh jetzt rein und hilf Nick mit dem Essen! Ich muss mich noch ein bißchen um den Jungen kümmern."

Sein Sohn nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus, als er sich noch mal zu Jeremy umdrehte, der noch in die Flammen starrte.

"Hat er dir eigentlich seinen Namen gesagt? Oder wo er her kommt?"

Jeremy Danvers wandte seinen Blick ab. Langsam kam auch er um das Feuer herum, auf dem das Hackfleisch brutzelte und trat neben seinen Sohn.

Sie gingen ein paar Schritte und stoppten dann vor der geschlossenen Hintertür. Als Clay den Türknauf packte, um sie für Jeremy zu öffnen, sah der ältere Danvers ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragend an.

"Er hat noch _gar nichts_ gesagt!"

Tbc ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Tja da hat Jeremy ihn wohl wirklich draußen gesehen was? Dieser kleine _Ausflug_ vom Arrest wird noch unschöne Folgen für Clayton haben ... Bis dann! Wir lesen uns! Danke für die lieben Reviews! Eure Vanessa


	3. Revierverhalten

**Disclaimer: **Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin _Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

**AN:** Hallo!

* * *

><p>Ein paar Minuten später waren die ersten Fleischfladen gut durchgebraten und Peter deponierte sie auf einem großen Teller auf dem einfachen Holztisch, den sie mit Stühlen auf die Wiese gestellt hatten. Elena brachte die Getränke und Nick die restlichen Burgerzutaten und das Gemüse, was er aufgespießt hatte, um es über dem Feuer zu garen.<p>

Nick ließ noch mal seine Augen über den gedeckten Tisch wandern um zu überprüfen ob noch etwas fehlte, dann setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und Elena nahm den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite, so dass sie die Sitzordnung, die auch im Haus galt, nicht veränderten.

Als nächstes kamen Antonio und Clay aus dem Hintereingang und brachten die Brötchen, die sie im Backofen aufgewärmt hatten. Clayton trug ein paar Fackeln unter dem Arm, die er am lodernden Feuer entfachte und dann mit Hilfe seiner Wolfskraft nahe an der Sitzgruppe in Abständen in den relativ harten Boden rammte. So hatten sie wenigstens etwas Licht hier draußen. Kurz betrachtete er sein Werk und ließ sich gegenüber von Elena auf seinem Platz nieder.

Laute von Eulen waren zu hören, die hoch oben in den Wipfeln der Bäume hockten und alles zu beobachten schienen. Hier und da knackte es im dichten Wald um das Haus herum.

Nachdem auch Antonio und Peter sich gesetzt hatten, waren nur noch zwei Stühle frei! Die bereits Anwesenden fingen an ihre Burger zu bauen, doch ließen sie dann fertig auf ihren Tellern liegen. So lange der Alpha noch nicht am Tisch saß und den ersten Bissen genommen hatte, durfte auch sein Rudel nicht mit dem Essen beginnen.

Clay betrachtete sein Essen skeptisch und warf einen Blick auf das Haus, wo sich leider immer noch nichts tat.

"Wo bleiben die denn," fragte er leise.

"Ich glaube, Jeremy wollte den armen Jungen noch schnell zusammenflicken, bevor der hier noch irgendwelche Körperflüss-"

Elena verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Danke, Antonio! Genau _dieses_ Bild hab ich jetzt noch in meinem Kopf gebraucht!"

"Entschuldige, Kleines ... AH! Da ist er ja!"

Sofort warf Clay seinen Kopf herum. Nur um seinen Vater zu sehen, der gemeinsam mit dem fremden Mutt das Haus verließ und auf die kleine Gruppe zusteuerte.

Der Wolf sah etwas genauer hin ...

"Hat der Typ etwa _meine_ Klamotten an," fragte Clay verärgert.

"Nein, Clay," sagte dann Nick grinsend, als er seine blauen Jeans und das T-Shirt erkannte. "Das sind meine!"

Jeremy kam vor dem Tisch und an seinem Stuhl am Kopfende zum Stehen und legte dem Mutt die linke Hand auf die Schulter. Er sah kurz in die Runde und öffnete dann den Mund, während ihm der gute Fleischgeruch in die Nase stieg.

"Also! Diesen jungen Mann hier haben Elena und ich vorhin in der Stadt aufgesammelt! Er wurde von zwei stärkeren Mutts bedroht und ihr wisst, dass ich da nicht einfach wegsehen kann," erklärte Jeremy die Situation. "Leider hat er noch kein Wort gesagt, aber ich denke, das wird sich legen, sobald er den Schock verarbeitet hat. ... Nick? Ist es okay für dich, dass ich ihm ein paar Sachen von dir gegeben habe?"

Nick zuckte die Schultern. "Klar!"

"Danke," sagte Jeremy nickend und nahm dann seine Hand weg. Er wies auf den Stuhl zwischen Elena und Peter, der noch frei war. "Setz dich und mach dir einen Burger fertig!"

Clay sah äußerst wachsam zu dem Jungen hinüber, der sich langsam auf den Stuhl zubewegte und sich hinsetzte. Er zog den Stuhl ein Stückchen näher zum Tisch und wartete ab. Schnell reichte Elena ihm ein paar Zutaten, während nun auch endlich Jeremy am Kopfende Platz nahm und sich ebenfalls seinen ersten Burger _bastelte_ ...

"Er ist also noch ein _John Doe_, ja," fragte Clayton vorsichtig seinen Adoptivvater, während alle hungrig darauf warteten, dass der junge Mutt endlich mit den Vorbereitungen fertig wurde und sie essen konnten. "Darf ich ihn dann _John_ nennen, solange du seinen Namen noch nicht kennst?"

"Ja, das kannst du," seufzte Jeremy leise.

Jetzt beugte sich Peter zu _John_ hinüber und flüsterte leise. "Beeil dich mal was, die Burger bleiben nicht ewig heiß!"

Beschämt sah der Junge in die Runde und merkte, dass er ausnahmslos von allen angestarrt wurde - und er war immer noch nicht fertig ...

So langsam verlor nicht nur Peter die Geduld sondern auch Clay! Er hatte so großen Hunger, dass ihn schon die Verspätung von Elena und seinem Vater genervt hatte. Und jetzt schaffte es dieser Trottel noch nicht mal einen anständigen Burger hinzukriegen?

Clayton fixierte John wütend und knirschte mit den Zähnen, während er mit dem Schuh unter dem Tisch ausholte und ihn schräg nach vorn donnern ließ. Doch zu seinem Entsetzen riß nicht John die Augen vor Überraschung auf - sondern Elena!

"AU! Clay, verdammt," fauchte die schöne Blondine wütend und knurrte dann laut und aggressiv. "Behalt deinen blöden Stiefel gefälligst bei dir!"

"Tschuldigung, ich," versuchte Jeremy's Sohn sich schnell zu rechtfertigen, während er Elena bittend an sah. "Das ... war nicht für dich bestimmt."

Elena's Knurren wurde leiser und John neben ihr schien die Warnung von Clay verstanden zu haben und beeilte sich jetzt mit seinem Essen.

"Clay," rief Jeremy ihn plötzlich leise. Sein Sohn drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und der Alpha des Rudels zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. "Nimm deine Füße nach hinten und unter den Stuhl bitte. Damit dir nicht noch mal ein ... _Schuh_ ausrutscht! In Ordnung?"

Clayton verdrehte in Gedanken die Augen bei dieser Anweisung. "Ja ..."

"Gut," nickte Jeremy.

Während Clay dem Befehl nach kam und seine Füße unter seinem Stuhl nach hinten verschränkte, was für ihn äußerst unbequem war, nahm Jeremy endlich den Burger zwischen die Finger und biß hinein. Kauend sah er sein Rudel an, was ihn beobachtete, schluckte und leckte sich kurz über die Lippen.

Peter war darauf hin der erste, der sich seinen Burger schnappte und seine Zähne hineinschlug. Die anderen Mitglieder folgten seinem Beispiel nur kurze Zeit später. Sogar John Doe schien es zu schmecken, auch wenn er immer noch kein Wort mit Irgendwem gesprochen hatte. Selbst als Jeremy seine Wunden gesäubert und einigermaßen verbunden hatte, hatte der junge Werwolf sich damit begnügt auf Fragen des Alphas mit Nicken oder Kopfschütteln zu antworten.

Das Abendessen verlief weitgehend ruhig und friedlich. Clay versuchte den Neuling einfach zu ignorieren, auch wenn ihm das manchmal äußerst schwer fiel, denn seine bloße Anwesenheit gefiel Jeremy's Adoptivsohn überhaupt nicht und John aß und aß, so als ob er Tage lang hatte hungern müssen.

Zwischendurch versuchte Elena krampfhaft ein kleines Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen und ihn so etwas auszufragen, doch der Mutt mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren und den Schrammen im Gesicht wollte nicht wirklich auf den Versuch eingehen. Also ließ Elena Michaels es irgendwann sein und kaute an ihrem zweiten Burger herum, während sich Peter bereits den dritten in den Mund steckte.

Nach dem Essen räumten Clay, Elena und Peter den Tisch ab und brachten noch ein paar kalte Flaschen Bier. Jeremy bekam sein Glas Whisky, was er normalerweise immer um diese Uhrzeit im Salon und an dem offenen Kamin trank, während er über den gelaufenen Tag nachdachte.

Clay schenkte seinem Alpha ein und stellte die teure Flasche Single Malt wieder dicht vor Jeremy ab. Er setzte sich wieder, nahm brav die Füße unter den Stuhl und öffnete seine Flasche Bier mit einer Hand locker an der Tischkante.

Sie tranken, quatschten, lachten und die Zeit verging ...

Jeremy hatte sein zweites Glas geleert und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht!

"Elena," sagte er leise und die Frau setzte die Flasche Bier wieder ab. "Wärst du so freundlich und zeigst John wo er schlafen kann? Mach mit ihm eine kleine Tour durch das Haus - Erd- und Dachgeschoß! Ich denke, dieser Tag war lang genug." Hier sah er seinen Sohn an. "Für uns alle!"

Elena stand auf und wies den Mutt an, ihr zu folgen, während Clay überlegte, was dieser Blick seines Vaters sollte. Sehr lange überlegen brauchte er nicht, denn Jeremy erhob sich jetzt von seinem Stuhl. Er wartete ganz kurz bis das Duo fast am Haus war und krümmte dann seinen Zeigefinger mit dem er Clay stumm zu sich rief.

Sofort stand auch Clay auf und Jeremy stapfte Richtung Haus. Clay folgte ihm schweigend, während der Rest des Rudels noch immer am Tisch saß und sich noch ein Bier schmecken ließ.

Doch Jeremy ging nicht direkt _zum_ Haus ... Kurz davor drehte er ab und lief rechts an der Mauer entlang, während Clay den Kopf hängen ließ und dann seinen Lauf beschleunigte um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Was sollte das denn jetzt?!

* * *

><p>Nachdem sie einige Meter zurückgelegt hatten, kamen die beiden Danvers' auf dem Vorplatz an. Clay runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was Jeremy ihm zeigen wollte.<p>

_Will er mir überhaupt was zeigen oder ...?_

Als sie dann das mächtige Haus hinter sich ließen und der Alpha mit gleichmäßigen Schritten über den Kies ging und über den Weg der zum Tor führte, dämmerte es Clay so langsam ... Etwas überrascht öffnete er den Mund und versuchte seinem Adoptivvater diese Bestrafung wieder auszureden.

"Jeremy, bitte," rief Clay ihn leise, während der Alpha einfach weiter marschierte. Clay ließ sich stur zurück fallen, obwohl er es besser wusste. "I-ich weiss was Hausarrest bedeutet, okay? ... Das hier- das muss nicht sein! Komm schon!"

"Clay? Du hast es drauf angelegt, oder nicht?" Jeremy sah wütend hinter sich. "Ziehst du jetzt mal das _Tempo_ etwas an oder muss ich nachhelfen?!"

_Mist ... _Sofort legte der jüngere Wolf wie gewünscht einen Zahn zu! Clayton wetzte nach vorn und reihte sich dicht neben Jeremy ein.

Sie gingen schweigend die Zufahrtsstraße entlang und kamen nur ein paar Sekunden später an dem alten und etwas vermoderten Tor an. Clay warf einen Blick in den Himmel. Inzwischen war es so dunkel, dass der Mond und die Sterne, die einzige Lichtquelle waren. Er sah wieder Jeremy an, der sich jetzt von ihm entfernte und durch das Tor ging. Sein Sohn folgte ihm hindurch und blieb drei Meter entfernt wieder stehen.

Jeremy ging noch ein paar Schritte und sah auf den Boden wo er sich dann an der rechten Mauer bückte um etwas hoch zu nehmen.

Clay brauchte nicht wirklich hinzusehen. Er wusste, was es war!

Als sich er ältere Danvers wieder zu ihm drehte, trug er an die fünf hell-weißen Steine in den Händen. Jeder in etwa so groß wie ein Viertel eines Fußballs. Ziemlich gelassen sah Clay seinem Vater beim Abstecken seiner persönlichen Begrenzung zu!

Jeremy stellte sich mit dem Rücken an die kleine Mauer des Tors und machte dann drei lange Schritte weit weg Richtung Stadt! Dort ließ er einen der Steine in die Erde fallen. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um 90 Grad und wandte sich nach rechts und machte drei Schritte in diese Richtung! Wieder ein Stein! Drei weitere Schritte und der dritte Stein plumpste in die weiche Erde ...

Wenn er sich jetzt mit dem Kopf nach rechts drehte, konnte er sein Haus sehen, denn er stand direkt vor der Öffnung des Tores! Clay konnte nur mit hängenden Schultern zu sehen. Er trat seinem Adoptivvater aus dem Weg, als dieser weitere vier Schritte in Richtung Haus machte und den vorletzten Stein in die Erde warf.

Wieder drehte Jeremy sich einmal herum und spazierte mit dem letzten Stein in der Hand ungefähr zwei Meter von der Innenmauer entfernt parallel weiter bis er in etwa ein Quadraht mit den hellen Steinen gezogen hatte. Dort warf er seinen letzten Stein herunter und schob ihn mit dem Schuh noch ein Stückchen näher an die niedrige Mauer heran, so dass zu dem Stein ungefähr zwei Meter Abstand waren.

Sein Sohn betrachtete sein _Gefängnis_ skeptisch und auch wehleidig, bis ihn Jeremy wieder von der anderen Seite der Mauer zu sich rief.

"Clay!"

Clay trottete in Sichtweite seines Alphas und sah auf die Steine vor sich. Der andere Mann hob einen Finger und deutete in das Stein-Vieleck was er um die Mauer gelegt hatte und ein Teil des Tors mit Mauer quasi hineinragte.

Ohne Gegenwehr machte Clay einen großen Schritt in den Kreis hinein, drehte sich zu Jeremy um, so dass er jetzt das mächtige Haus im Blick hatte und seufzte müde.

"Wie lange muss ich hier ... _drin_ bleiben?"

"Ich hole dich Morgen wieder ab!"

Clayton verzog das Gesicht, als er den kalten Wind spürte, der an seinen Hosen zerrte. "_Wann_ Morgen, Dad?!"

"Morgen Abend?"

"Ah," machte der junge Mann und schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm schon! Meinst du M-morgen früh, wenn die Sonne aufgeht?"

Jeremy schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

"Morgen ... nach dem Frühstück," versuchte es Clay noch einmal. Sein Adoptivvater blieb immer noch stumm und Clayton ließ wieder seine Schultern hängen. "Vor dem Mittagessen?!"

"Clay," warnte der Alpha mit erhobenem Finger. "Treib es bitte nicht zu weit! Ich werde dich Morgen hier abholen und es wird ganz sicher _nicht_ Mittag werden! Hm? ... Außer vielleicht du machst einen Schritt über diese Grenze!"

Jeremy stellte einen Schuh auf den Stein neben sich. "Dann könnte dein Arrest hier draußen noch ganze 24 Stunden länger andauern! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

"Ja, Dad," sagte der jüngere Wolf schnell. "Ich bleibe hier und ... zähl ein paar Sterne!"

Der Alpha ging auf ihn zu, streichelte Clay sanft im Nacken, drückte ihn dann kurz an sich und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr.

"Ich vertraue dir, dass du _genau_ hier bleibst. Du kannst dich Hinsetzen oder auch Hinlegen, wenn du das willst, allerdings wird es diese Nacht etwas ... kühl und du könntest dich ziemlich schnell erkälten. Also bleib lieber etwas in Bewegung."

Clay wurde los gelassen und sah seinen Vater etwas ungläubig an. "Wie soll ich denn in Bewegung bleiben, wenn ich irgendwann schlafen will, Dad?"

"Ist nicht mein Problem, Sohn oder," entgegnete Jeremy ihm. "Gute Nacht und bis Morgen!"

Nachdem Jeremy von ihm weggetreten und sich umgedreht hatte, atmete Clay tief aus und verdrehte die Augen. Jeremy sah das Gott sei Dank nicht mehr. Schützend schlang der junge Danvers seine Arme um seinen Körper, während er zu sah, wie der andere Wolf in gleichmäßigen Schritten von dem Tor wegging und sich auf den Weg zurück zu dem warmen und hellerleuchteten Haus machte.

Als Clayton ihn nicht mehr richtig sehen konnte und Jeremy um die Baumecke verschwunden war, ließ er sich frustriert mit dem Rücken gegen die graue Steinmauer fallen.

Nach wenigen Minuten, in denen es auch nicht wirklich viel wärmer geworden war sondern eher umgekehrt, stieß er sich mit der Schulter von dem Stein ab, drückte seine Hände in die Taschen der Jeans und begann langsam in seinem Gefängnis mit unsichtbaren Gitterstäben umher zu laufen.

Ganz so wie vor vier Stunden - nur mit einem weitaus engeren und kleineren Radius!

* * *

><p>Gegen zwei Uhr nachts war Clayton Danvers immer noch nicht müde und spazierte weiterhin in seinen knapp acht Quadratmetern auf und ab. Noch einmal sah er zum Haus hinüber - seinem zu Hause - wo immer noch ein Lichtschein aus Elena's Zimmer kam. In dem Zimmer seines Adoptivvaters war es bereits dunkel. Doch das hieß nicht, dass Jeremy schon schlief. Sehr oft, saß der ältere Danvers noch bis weit spät in der Nacht im Salon in seinem Stuhl und am Feuer und grübelte über irgendetwas!<p>

Wenn sich Clay jetzt konzentrieren würde, würde er sogar hören, ob Jeremy mit jemandem sprach oder nicht. Doch Lauschen war etwas, das sein Vater nicht wirklich leiden konnte und Clay hatte das schon einige Male zu hören und auch zu spüren bekommen, wenn er versucht hatte private Gespräche zwischen ihm und Rudelmitgliedern oder gar Telefonate mitanzuhören.

Clayton sah auf den weichen Waldboden zu seinen Schuhen. Und auf die Markierung, die sein Vater gelegt hatte. Kopfschüttelnd über seine eigene Ignoranz und Dummheit wandte er sich wieder um und machte ein paar Schritte um das Tor herum, so dass er sich an die Mauer lehnen und den dichten Wald betrachten konnte.

Kalter Wind kam von den Bergen her zu ihm herunter gefegt! Auch wenn es am Tag noch sonnig und relativ warm gewesen war, waren die Nächte hier draußen auf Stonehaven verdammt kalt und unangenehm. Ganz besonders wenn man an diesem Tor stehen und darauf warten musste, dass endlich die Sonne aufging! Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen drehte Clay seinen Kopf herum und spähte über die Mauer.

Dort war es ganz sicher um einiges wärmer als hier draußen!

Clay sah wieder auf die hellen Steine ... Und wieder zum Haus ...

_Nein, vergiß es! Sobald ich nur ein paar Sekunden da vorne stehe, merkt er das doch und dann gibt es noch mehr Theater ..._

Er drehte sich wieder um und sank dann auf den kalten Boden. Clay zog die Knie an seinen Bauch, als er die Mauer in seinem Rücken spürte, schlang die Arme um seine Beine und schloß die Augen.

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er ein leises Geräusch hinter sich und er schlug die Augen wieder auf, als er Elena riechen konnte. Vorsichtig erhob sich Clayton wieder von der Erde und wollte gerade um die Mauer herum gehen, als sich die junge blonde Frau schon von der Seite näherte. Elena hatte sich eine Jacke übergezogen und trug eine sehr warm aussehende graue Wolldecke in den Armen.

Die Wölfin sah auf die Steine ... "Darf ich rein kommen?!"

"Wenn du dir die Schuhe abputzt," antwortete Clay mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. "Ich hab gerade gefegt ..."

Die junge Frau trat über die unsichtbare Grenze und stellte sich mit Decke in den Armen dicht neben Clayton, der sich jetzt wieder etwas weiter an die schützende Mauer stellte, wo ihn der Wind nicht ganz so stark erwischen konnte.

Clay warf einen Blick auf die Decke. "Ist die etwa für mich?"

"Wenn ich jetzt sage, die hab ich mir mitgebracht, damit ich nicht friere, wärst du dann beleidigt?"

Nicken. "Ja!"

Er ließ die Schultern hängen und sie lächelte breit. "Grüße von Jeremy! Und wenn du es wagst irgendwann zum Feuer zu gehen, um dich zu wärmen und rumzulaufen, landest du Morgen Vormittag über seinem Tisch! ... _Soll ich dir sagen_!"

"Dann danke für die Decke! Ich hab schon ein bißchen an seinem Verstand gezweifelt!"

"Ich würd das nicht zu laut sagen, Clay," gab sie zurück und warf einen Blick hinter sich über die Mauer und zum Haus hinüber.

Clayton folgte dem Blick und schluckte leicht. "Ist er noch wach?!"

Sie ließ die Schultern hängen. "Was glaubst du wie ich an die Decke gekommen bin? Ich werde unseren Alpha garantiert nicht bestehlen!"

"Ich dachte, du liebst den Nervenkitzel?"

"Das kommt drauf an ..."

Elena reichte ihm die Decke und Clay schlang sie sich über die Schultern und hielt sie vorne mit einer Hand zu. Ganz, ganz langsam wurde ihm wärmer.

"Es kommt darauf an, ob," fragte Jeremy's Adoptivsohn frech und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. "Ob was genau, Darling?"

"Ob ich mit den Konsequenzen umgehen kann, die mich erwarten," gab sie Schulter zuckend zurück.

"Willst du mir das genauer erklären?"

Die Wölfin grinste leicht. "Ich glaube, _du_ müsstest eigentlich sehr genau wissen, wie ich das meine, Clayton Danvers!"

"Okay, okay," erwiderte der junge Mann schnell. "Wie lange darfst du ... bleiben?"

"Ich geh jetzt wieder," sagte seine Verlobte lächelnd. "Ich wollte dir nur die Decke bringen und dir eine gute Nacht wünschen!"

"Du willst also jetzt wieder zu deinem neuen Freund, ja?"

Elena rollte mit den Augen. Dann rammte sie ihm einen Ellbogen in die Seite, so dass Clay sich ein Stückchen von ihr zurückzog und die Decke fallen ließ.

"AH!"

"Erstens! Er ist nicht mein Freund und zweitens ... Das war für den Tritt vorhin, du Idiot! Wie kannst du das auch direkt vor Jeremy's Augen machen?"

Clayton hob eine Augenbraue. "Wie war das noch mit dem _Nervenkitzel_, Schatz?"

Der Wind wurde wieder stärker und die Baumspitzen begannen sich zu biegen. Elena wandte sich ab. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihm und marschierte dann um die Mauer herum den Weg entlang der zum Haus führte, wo es ganz sicher wärmer war als hier.

Schnell bückte sich Clay nach seiner Decke und schlang sie sich wieder fest um die Schultern. Gedankenverloren starrte er in die Sterne, die über ihm aufblitzten. Gähnend rutschte er dann wieder dem Boden entgegen und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an die Mauer. Clay versuchte wach zu bleiben, doch nach nur einer halben Stunde, war auch dieses Vorhaben gescheitert und der junge Danvers schlief langsam ein.

Tbc ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> Tja, Clay! Jeremy vergißt nie etwas ;) Nett, dass er ihm dann doch noch eine Decke gönnt und Elena sie ihm vorbeibringen darf. Sein Sohn soll ja nicht krank werden! Ob die Nacht jetzt friedlich verlaufen wird? Und der Morgen? Wann spricht 'es' denn endlich mal?! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel dann! Eure Vanessa


	4. Frustration

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin_ Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

* * *

><p>Der helle Schein der Sonne, die sich über die Bäume geschoben hatte, weckte Clay sanft auf. Er lag auf der Seite an der Mauer mit Blick auf die Zufahrtsstraße und die Stadt! Die Wolldecke, die Elena ihm in der Nacht gebracht hatte, lag weich über ihm und hatte dem Wolf gute Dienste beschert. Zwar war die Nacht nicht gerade angenehm gewesen, doch er hatte überlebt oder?<p>

Er öffnete ein Auge und musste sofort blinzeln, als ihn der Lichtschein traf. Noch immer müde, gähnte er in seine Hand, schlug die Decke weg und streckte sich ausgiebig, während er auf stand und einen prüfenden Blick auf den Wald warf. Als er nichts Ungewöhnliches entdeckte, drehte Clay sich herum und spähte über die Mauer hinüber auf den Vorplatz und das Haus.

Die Wagen standen noch alle da. Und vor dem Gebäude regte sich auch noch nichts.

Erst jetzt sah er auf die Armbanduhr ... 7 Uhr 51 Uhr. Kein Wunder, dass sein Magen knurrte.

Clay nahm die Decke hoch, schüttelte sie etwas aus, damit sie vom Gras und Dreck befreit war und legte sie über die Mauer, als er im Haus eine Bewegung wahr nahm. Konzentriert starrte er hinüber.

_Bitte, bitte, bitte ... _Natürlich betete der junge Mann, dass es Jeremy sein würde, der jetzt hinaus kam um ihn zu holen, doch es war leider nicht sein Vater, sondern Antonio Sorrentino, der jetzt angezogen vor das Haus trat.

Sie nahmen Blickkontakt auf, doch der andere Wolf sprach nicht mit ihm, sondern bückte sich an der Hauswand herunter, um einen Plastikeimer aufzunehmen.

"Habt ihr schon gegessen oder," fragte Clay hoffnungsvoll.

Er sah über die Mauer zu Antonio, der eine Ladung Sand auf das immer noch warme Feuer kippte. Auch wenn sie viele Meter voneinander entfernt waren, musste Clay die Frage nicht umherbrüllen. Antonio hatte ihn gehört und ließ den großen Eimer Sand in seinen Händen kurz sinken, während er zu dem Tor hinüber sah.

"Noch nicht," erwiderte er schnell. "Jeremy ist noch bei unserem neuen Rudelmitglied un-"

"Der Kerl wird doch nicht sofort _Mitglied dieses Rudels_, Antonio," knurrte Clayton wütend und warf frustriert die Hände in die Luft, während er dann doch durch das Steintor ging, nur um in dem anderen Teil seines _Gefängnisses_ zu landen. "Er hat doch noch nicht mal einen _Namen_ und spricht kein Wort!"

Sorrentino zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht findet Jeremy den jetzt gerade heraus?!"

"Ich habe Hunger," gab Clay mißmutig zurück und fügte dann sehr leise hinzu, so dass möglichst nur Antonio ihn hören konnte. "Alles nur weil er immer so eine _Mutter-Theresa-Nummer_ abziehen muss! Mann!"

Der andere Wolf grinste leicht.

Clay schüttelte den Kopf. Er winkte mit einer Hand ab, als Antonio noch etwas sagen wollte und schlenderte wieder um die Mauer herum, wo er sich gegen das Stück Tor lehnte, was mit dem Wappen von _Stonehaven_ verziert war und überlegte, wie er diesen Typ wieder vertreiben konnte, ohne dass Jeremy stinkwütend auf ihn werden würde.

Eine extrem lange, halbe Stunde verging ohne dass sich hier draußen in der Kälte etwas tat! Clay wartete geduldig und dann endlich wurde sein Flehen erhört und die Hintertür öffnete sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem noch jungen Tag!

Clay konnte seinen Adoptivvater riechen bevor er ihn sah! Der jüngere Wolf drehte sich um und sah Jeremy entgegen, der mit gemächlichen Schritten das große Haus hinter sich ließ und langsam auf ihn zu kam. Er trug wie immer Stoffhosen, blank geputzte schwarze Schuhe, dazu ein tiefblaues Hemd und darüber eine schwarze Weste. Die Hemdsärmel waren aufgeknöpft und bis über die Ellbogen gekrempelt. Jeremy sah eigentlich jeden Morgen so aus, als ob er schon etliche Stunden wach war.

Als Jeremy Danvers bei Clayton an kam, warf er kurz einen kritischen Blick auf sein riesiges Grundstück und wandte sich dann lächelnd an seinen Sohn.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Na, ja," gab Clay zurück. "Es war ziemlich ... frisch! Aber danke für die Decke! Die hat mich vor den größten Erfrierungen bewahrt!"

Jeremy grinste bei dem Witz etwas, während er mit dem rechten Schuh sanft einen der hellen Steine bis an die Mauer kickte und so die _Tür_ für Clay wieder öffnete.

"Räum bitte die Steine weg und dann darfst du wieder ins Haus, " befahl der Alpha leise.

Während Clayton mit dem Stiefel jeden einzelnen Stein an die Vorderseite der Mauer trat, so dass sie wieder einen kleinen Haufen ergaben, nahm Jeremy die Decke an sich und spazierte langsam Richtung Haus. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden spürte er eine Bewegung und Clay hatte sich rechts neben seinem Vater eingereiht.

"Antonio hat erzählt, du hast mit dem Mutt heute geredet," fragte Clay, während sie auf das Haus zu liefen. "Hat er denn auch was gesagt, oder war das wieder ein einseitiges Gespräch wie gestern Abend?"

"Ethan," sagte der andere Mann.

"Was?"

Jeremy drehte seinen Kopf zu Clay herum. "Der _Mutt_ ... heißt Ethan! _Ethan Conway_ um genau zu sein! Heute Morgen war er etwas gesprächiger als gestern!"

"Er hat einen Namen?! ... Hast du ihn gefoltert, oder wie hast du das jetzt rausgekriegt, Jeremy?"

"Ich glaube, Elena hat da schon ein bißchen Vorarbeit geleistet, als sie ihm das Haus gezeigt hat," meinte der Rudelführer Schulter zuckend, als sie auf die Hintertür zu steuerten, wo sich die Küche befand. "Und zu deiner nächsten Frage ... Er wird erstmal hier bei uns bleiben, wo er vor weiteren Angriffen in Sicherheit ist!"

Und hier drehte Jeremy sich dann ganz zu Clay herum. "Okay?"

Clay seufzte innerlich auf. _Und damit macht er 'uns' zur Zielscheibe! Super Lösung, Jeremy!_

"Ja," gab Clay leise zurück. Er versuchte seine Verärgerung nicht all zu deutlich zu zeigen und nickte. "Ja! Es ist dein Haus, Dad!"

"Mhm! Das wollte ich hören!"

Mit der rechten Hand öffnete Clay seinem Adoptivvater die Tür und folgte ihm dann endlich in das warme Haus.

* * *

><p>Als Clay in die Küche trat, war der lange Tisch für ihn immer noch reichlich gedeckt. Überall standen Teller mit Schinken, Käse, Roastbeef, dampfenden Eiern mit Speck und leckeren Pfannkuchen herum. Ein Korb mit Brötchen und Brot, Marmelade, Honig und Butter! Jeremy trat zum Kühlschrank, während Clayton sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte und dann wieder spürte, wie sein Magen knurrte. Er nahm das scharfe Messer und schnitt ein Brötchen auf.<p>

Sein Adoptivvater füllte den Orangensaft in ein Glas, stellte es vor Clay auf den Tisch und befüllte dann noch zwei Tassen mit heißem Kaffee, von denen er eine in der Hand hielt und die andere ... bekam sein Junge!

"Ist es okay, wenn ich dich alleine essen lasse," fragte Jeremy vorsichtig und hob seine Tasse an die Lippen. Er trank einen kleinen Schluck und wärmte dann seine Hände an dem heißen Porzellan. "Ich muss noch ein paar Anrufe machen!"

Clay warf eine Scheibe Wurst auf das Brötchen und sah auf. "Wegen Ethan?"

Nicken.

"Ich dachte, es ... spricht jetzt mit uns?!"

Jeremy seufzte leise. "Ja! Das tut _er_ auch! Aber leider nur sehr wenig und die richtigen Fragen, hat er mir auch noch nicht beantwortet!"

Clay kaute und schluckte dann den ersten Bissen herunter.

"Soll ich es mal mit Folter versuchen," fragte er Jeremy todernst. "Du hast bestimmt noch nicht die richtigen Knöpfe erwischt!"

"Clay," seufzte der Alpha.

"Okay, schon gut! Es war nur ein Vorschlag! ... Wo ist der _Kleine_ denn jetzt?"

"So klein bin ich nicht mehr," sagte der Mutt plötzlich vom Flur aus und kam nur eine Sekunde später in die Küche spaziert.

Clay grinste wohlwissend, dass Ethan diese Provokation gehört haben musste, denn Clay hatte ihn vor ein paar Sekunden schon gerochen. Auch Jeremy hatte sich jetzt umgedreht und lächelte den Neuling an - ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Sprößling, der zwar auch grinste, aber das nicht wirklich nett gemeint war.

"Da ist er ja," feixte Clayton Danvers belustigt weiter.

Während der braunhaarige Ethan, der immer noch die Klamotten von Nick am Leib trug, noch einen Schritt in die Küche machte und sich dann tatsächlich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte, trank Jeremy einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse und öffnete schließlich den Mund.

"Dann freundet euch mal an! Ich gehe telefonieren! ... Clay?"

"Ja," fragte der Angesprochene.

"Du fährst bitte nachher mit Elena und ihm in die Stadt und kauft ein paar Anziehsachen für ihn! Ich denke mal, dass Nick seine Klamotten selber braucht und du ... auch nicht teilen möchtest, hm?"

"Nein, mit _dem_ ganz sicher nicht," hauchte Clay so leise wie möglich.

Jeremy legte fragend den Kopf schief. Natürlich hatte er das gehört. Der Mann hörte einfach Alles!

"Wie bitte, Clay," fragte er deshalb etwas irritiert noch mal nach. "War das ein _Ja_?"

Räuspern. "Ja, mach ich, Dad!"

_Dann zeig ich ihm auch direkt mal wo die nächste Bushaltestelle ist, damit er sich wieder da hin verkrümeln kann wo der kleine Trottel hergekommen ist!_

"Ich kann auch Nick schicken, falls diese Aufgabe zu schwierig für dich ist, dann-"

"Nein, nein! Ich fahre mit! Ist schon gut," erwiderte sein Sohn schnell und hob abwehrend die Hand mit dem Brötchen. "Wolltest du nicht telefonieren?"

"Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst!"

Jeremy nickte, hielt die Tasse fest und drehte sich dann zur Seite um in den Flur zu gehen.

Als er die Küche verlassen hatte und Clay ihn im Salon herumlaufen hörte, seufzte der junge Werwolf dankbar auf und hob seine Gabel um sich über die Eier mit Speck her zu machen.

Plötzlich sah er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Hand, die sich dem Teller mit den duftenden Pancakes näherte - sie gehörte zu Ethan. Die Finger schoben sich zwischen die Pfannkuchen und Clay knurrte sofort energisch. Doch Ethan machte sich scheinbar einen Spass daraus, ihm sein Futter stehlen zu wollen, denn die Hand hob jetzt langsam den obersten Pancake an.

Blitzschnell warf Clay seine Gabel einmal in der Hand herum, so dass er sie von oben mit der Faust gepackt hatte und stieß sie brutal in das heiße und fettige Gebäck hinein!

"Wow," entfuhr es dem neuen Wolf panisch. "Vorsicht, Clay!"

Vor Schreck zog Ethan seine Hand schnell außer _Stichweite_ und Clayton knurrte nur noch aggressiver!

"_Lass. Deine. Finger. Von. Meinem. Essen. Ethan!_"

"Es ist doch genug da," entgegnete der jüngere Wolf mit großen Augen. "Ist das jetzt ... Futterneid, oder was?"

Clay beugte sich ein Stück über den Tisch. "Du kannst es nennen wie du willst, aber wenn ich deine Pfoten noch mal an meinem Essen sehe, werde ich nicht mehr daneben stechen! Verstanden, Kleiner?!"

"Okay," erwiderte Ethan beschwichtigend. "Schon gut! ... Wo ist Elena?"

"_Keine. Ahnung!_ Ich war die ganze Nacht da draußen. Verstehst du?!"

Der ältere Wolf zeigte mit dem Kopf Richtung Hintertür und Wald und schaufelte sich dann drei Pancakes auf seinen Teller. Er aß weiter und versuchte Ethan zu ignorieren.

Nur wenige Minuten später, hatte Clay fast die Hälfte der Pfannkuchen verspeist und ... sein Gegenüber war auch immer noch da!

"Hast du keine Hobbies, Ethan," fragte Jeremy's Adoptivsohn bissig.

Er war zwar gleich mit dem Frühstück fertig, doch er hatte nicht wirklich Lust, sich noch längere von diesem jungen Kerl anstarren zu lassen. Clay hob seine noch halb volle Tasse Kaffee hoch und nahm einen großen Schluck, während jetzt _er_ Ethan über den Rand hinweg musterte.

"Warum gehe ich dir so auf die Nerven," fragte Ethan zurück.

"Weil du _da_ bist," sagte jetzt Nick, der plötzlich am Türrahmen lehnte. "Clay mag Veränderungen nicht wirklich, musst du wissen!"

Jetzt drehte Ethan sich auf dem Stuhl nach hinten um, damit er Nick ansehen konnte.

"Aber es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass Jeremy mich unbedingt retten wollte!" Er sah wieder Clayton in die Augen, der seinen leeren Teller von sich weggeschoben hatte und aufstehen wollte. "Ich will doch in eurer-"

"_Hierarchie_," gab Clay ihm das gesuchte Wort vor, was er sehr genau betonte und erhob sich. "Es heißt Hierarchie! Jeremy ist der Alpha! ... Nick, Elena, Peter und ein paar andere, die diesem Rudel angehören sind Betas! ... Und du, Ethan ... bist ganz unten! ... Ein _Omega_! Das heisst wir anderen werden ganz sicher nicht nach deiner Pfeife tanzen und warten bis du uns den Platz streitig machst! Das kannst du vergessen, Kleiner!"

Ethan stand ebenfalls auf.

"Das-das will ich doch gar nicht, Mann! Das hier, das Rudel ist doch alles noch neu für mich!"

"Genau so sieht es aber aus," zischte Clayton wütend, aber leise, damit ihn Jeremy möglichst nicht hörte. "Verhalte dich wie ein Omega, dann werden deine Probleme nicht noch größer werden! Verstanden?"

Nick räusperte sich bei diesem Spruch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eine sehr defensive und eher abwartende Haltung! Zwar stand er voll und ganz hinter Clay - seinem Bruder - doch den Neuen in irgendeiner Form angreifen, sei es verbal oder sogar körperlich und dabei Gefahr laufen, von Jeremy dafür bestraft zu werden, wollte der junge Mann dann auch nicht.

"Du," gab Ethan leise zurück. "Drohst mir ziemlich oft?"

"Gewöhn dich schon mal dran," erwiderte Clayton Danvers zischend.

Sorgfältig aber schnell, damit er diesen Raum verlassen konnte, räumte er sein Geschirr zusammen und steckte es in die Spülmaschine. Er räumte die Lebensmittel wieder in den gut sortierten Kühlschrank, während Ethan ihm dabei zu sah und verschwand dann in die Lobby und die Treppe hinauf, damit er endlich Duschen und sich umziehen konnte.

Tbc ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _"Dann freundet euch mal an ..."_ Hmm, Jeremy? Ich glaube das erstmal wird nix ;) Aber ich mochte Nick's Haltung hier. Er stellt sich nicht direkt auf Clay's Seite, weil er keinen Ärger riskieren will, aber er hält natürlich zu Clay ;) Ethan wird es noch sehr schwer haben in dieser "Familie" ... Danke an _Sunni_ und _Ruby_ für die lieben Reviews. Freut mich, dass euch diese neue Reihe so gut gefällt! Bis dann! Eure Vanessa


	5. High on Emotion

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin_ Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

**AN:** Huhu :) Das hier ist erstmal das letzte Kapitel, was fertig ist! Dh es wird jetzt wahrscheinlich eine längere Pause geben, weil ich gerade wirklich nicht weiss, wie ich weiter machen werde. Ich habe für "spätere Plots" schon ein paar sehr nette "in-Wolfform"-Ideen, aber wie gesagt, das wird erst später kommen ;) Hier versucht unser Lieblings-Alpha ein paar Infos über Ethan herauszubekommen und ihm etwas Vertrauen zu schenken. Doch sehr weit kommen die beiden in ihrem Gespräch leider nicht ;) Viel Spass! Eure Vanessa

* * *

><p>Etwa zwei Stunden später hockte Ethan Conway Jeremy gegenüber auf einem Sessel am Kamin im Salon und hörte still zu, wie der andere Mann ihm ein paar Dinge über das Rudelleben erzählte. Wichtige und nicht so wichtige Sachen! Zu den wichtigen <em>Details<em> gehörten laut Jeremy: Die Sicherheit und der Schutz des Rudels, respektvolles Verhalten unter den Mitgliedern und vor allem dem Alpha gegenüber, Befolgen von Anweisungen und bedingungsloser Gehorsam!

Jeremy seufzte leise.

"Also ich habe vorhin ein paar Anrufe gemacht, Ethan! Meine Kontakte befragt ... allerdings habe ich noch nicht die Antworten erhalten, die ich mir gewünscht habe!"

"Und das heisst," fragte der andere Wolf vorsichtig.

"Niemand hat je von dir gehört," gab Jeremy offen zu. "Wo kommst du her? Hast du noch Eltern? Eine Familie irgendwo? Irgendjemanden, der auf dich wartet oder dich vermisst?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein! Meine Eltern sind früh gestorben. Ich bin herumgestreunt und dann war ich plötzlich in einer Gasse und wurde von diesen zwei Typen niedergetrampelt!"

Danvers fuhr sich mit dem Finger leicht über seinen dünnen Bart. Schon wieder keine sehr hilfreiche und zufriedenstellende Antwort auf seine Fragen! Vielleicht war es dafür auch noch zu früh? Oder aber er wollte das lieber unter vier Augen besprechen?

Jeremy sah von seinem Sessel aus zu Antonio hinüber, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und etwas Papierkram erledigte.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Ethan. "Wie lange bist du schon ein Wolf?"

"S-so ein Jahr ungefähr," kam eine Antwort, die aber in Jeremy's Ohren eher wie eine Frage klang. "Ich wurde auf einer Baustelle gebissen und es war Nacht. Mehr weiß ich nicht mehr."

Jeremy nickte. "Ein noch _junger_ Wolf, wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte ... Du hast dich aber schon mal verwandelt oder? Ich meine _nach_ deiner ersten Verwandlung?"

"Ja," gab Ethan zurück. "Schon ein paar Mal, aber es war nicht so toll ..."

"Ich kann dir helfen dich zu konzentrieren, damit die Schmerzen erträglicher werden? Wenn du bereit bist zu lernen?"

Ethan nickte schnell. So viel Großzügigkeit und Hilfestellung war er nicht gewohnt. Plötzlich sah Jeremy angespannt nach rechts und in Richtung Lobby, so als ob er ein Geräusch wahrgenommen hätte. Vielleicht hatte er das auch? Ethan hatte nicht wirklich etwas gehört ...

"Clay," sagte Jeremy etwas lauter, während er weiterhin den Eingang des Salons musterte. "Kommst du bitte zu mir, wenn du etwas möchtest?"

Überrascht wandte sich Ethan jetzt auch der Lobby zu und Antonio arbeitete stur weiter und tat so, als hätte er rein gar nichts mitbekommen. Als Clayton langsam um die Ecke trat, spielte er mit den Wagenschlüsseln in den Fingern und ging dann mit langen Schritten auf seinen Adoptivvater zu, der ihm mit ernster Miene entgegen blickte.

"Hast du gelauscht," fragte Jeremy seinen Sohn ohne Umschweife.

"Nein, ich hab meine Schlüssel gesucht!"

Zur Untermauerung dieser Aussage hob Clayton die Schlüssel in die Luft und vor Jeremy's Gesicht und klimperte dann damit in seiner Hand herum. Der Rudelführer sah seinen Sohn noch ein paar Sekunden länger an, der die Schlüssel wieder sinken ließ und erhob sich dann von seinem Sessel. Schnell warf er einen prüfenden Blick aus einem der beiden Fenster und sah, dass Elena bereits am Wagen wartete, um in die Stadt zu fahren.

"Ethan," befahl Jeremy, aber bedachte seinen _Sohn_ mit einem scharfen Blick. "Ich glaube Elena wartet schon! Geh schon mal zu ihr und Clay kommt dann auch gleich nach."

Jeremy's Sohn ließ die Schultern hängen und Ethan erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Doch ehe er einen Schritt machen konnte, war auch Antonio, der Manager des Rudels auf den Beinen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um das Feld für Vater und Sohn zu räumen. Antonio wusste was jetzt kam und er wusste, dass es Clay lieber war, wenn er gehen würde.

Ethan sah ihm kurz nach und machte dann schweigend auch ein paar vorsichtige Schritte in Richtung Lobby! Als Jeremy hörte, dass Sorrentino in einem anderen Raum war und auch die Eingangstür geöffnet wurde und wieder ins Schloß fiel, trat er gezielt auf Clayton zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.

Clay öffnete sofort den Mund. "Tut mir lei-"

"Still," zischte Jeremy leise.

Der jüngere Danvers' kam dem Befehl sofort nach. Widerwillig - aber sofort!

Einen Moment war es wirklich still in dem Zimmer, bis Jeremy begann Clay zu maßregeln.

"Wir haben dieses Thema schon so oft durchgekaut, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht mehr genau weiß, _wie_ oft," sagte der Rudelführer Kopf schüttelnd, während er dann langsam um Clay herum ging, der wie eine Statur im Zimmer stand und sich keinen Millimeter rührte. "Das war ein Privatgespräch! Und ganz besonders _solche_ Gespräche, wie ich es jetzt gerade mit Ethan geführt habe, sind vertraulich! Ich allein bestimme, wer zuhören darf und wer nicht!"

Clayton betrachtete seine Schuhspitzen, während er Jeremy's Tadel über sich ergehen ließ. Und innerlich hoffte er, dass es bei einem mündlichen Tadel bleiben würde. Jeremy machte ein paar Schritte von ihm weg und zu einem seiner Gemälde ...

"Antonio war doch auch hier und hat zugehört," nuschelte Clay frustriert, aber behutsam.

Er hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und Jeremy kam um ihn herum geschossen, bis er wieder genau fünf Zentimeter vor Clay stand.

"Wie war das, mein Junge?"

Und plötzlich sah Clay in die wütenden blauen Augen seines Vaters. _Diese verdammten übernatürlichen Wolfssinne! War doch klar, dass er das gehört hat!_

_Soll ich das jetzt wirklich noch mal wiederholen oder ...?_

Doch Clay schwieg.

"Clay? Ich warte und du weißt, dass ich nicht gerne warte!"

"Ich sagte," begann sein Adoptivsohn langsam und Zähne knirschend. "Dass Antonio ja auch hier war und zugehört hat ... Sir!"

"Und genau _das_, geht dich rein gar nichts an, Clay," tadelte Jeremy ihn wütend, aber mit leiser Stimme. "Und damit du dir das ein für alle Mal merken kannst, bekommst du jetzt die Tracht Prügel, um die du schon seit Tagen bettelst."

_Oh, nein ... _"Aber, Dad-"

Jeremy stoppte ihn mit dem Zeigefinger und hielt die rechte Hand auf ... "Autoschlüssel!"

Etwas zögerlich hob Clayton wieder den Schlüsselbund hoch und legte ihn sanft in die ausgestreckte Hand seines Vaters, der dann mit seinem Kopf in die Lobby wies.

"Geh und hol den Riemen!"

Geknickt machte sein Sohn einen ersten Schritt über den teuren Parkettboden und Teppich und verließ dann ohne irgendwelche Wiederworte zu geben den Salon. Als Jeremy hörte, wie Clay in den Keller ging, trat der Alphawolf an eines der großen Fenster heran und öffnete es ganz.

Elena stand mit Ethan in der Sonne an Clay's Geländewagen und unterhielt sich mit ihm.

Jeremy stützte sich mit der linken Hand auf den Fensterrahmen. "Elena?"

Die junge Frau drehte sich sofort von Ethan weg und schnellte an das offene Fenster, von wo aus sie der Alpha herangerufen hatte. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war, hob Jeremy die Schlüssel in die Luft und warf sie dann mit Schwung der Wölfin zu, die sie gekonnt mit einer Hand auffing und ihn dann fragend musterte. Sollten sie jetzt doch allein nach Bear Valley fahren? Brauchte Jeremy Clay hier zu Hause für etwas anderes?

Jeremy öffnete den Mund, während er bereits einen Schritt von dem Fenster zurück trat. Hastige Schritte, die aus dem Keller kamen, verrieten Clay's Wiederkommen ...

"Setzt euch bitte in den Wagen und schaltet das Radio an," erteilte er den nächsten Befehl und wusste, dass Elena verstand, was hier gleich vor sich gehen würde. "Clay kommt in fünf Minuten!"

Elena nickte sofort. "Okay ..."

Schnell drehte sie sich um und spazierte zurück zu Clay's Auto, das sie dann aufschloß und sich mit Ethan hinein setzte. Als Jeremy schließlich die Musik hören konnte, die etwas lauter gedreht wurde und die Türen geschlossen waren, drückte auch er das Fenster wieder zu.

Der Rudelführer sah seinem Adoptivsohn entgegen, der den Salon wieder betrat - Lederriemen in der rechten Hand!

Dann wurde auch in der Küche, wo sich jetzt Peter, Nick und Antonio befanden, die Tür geschlossen und das Radio angestellt ...

"Ich weiss, dass es falsch war, Dad," versuchte Clay sich zu entschuldigen.

Als er an seinen Vater heran trat und vor dem Schreibtisch stehen blieb, begann Jeremy die Vorderseite frei zu räumen und Papierstapel zu machen, die er dann auf seiner Seite ablegte. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden spazierte er um den Tisch herum und hielt Clayton eine Hand auf.

"Her damit!"

Sein Sohn legte ihm den schmerzhaften Riemen in die Handfläche, während er still überlegte, was er noch sagen konnte um seinen Hintern zu retten, doch wurde dann sehr schnell von Jeremy zu der nächsten Aktion aufgefordert.

"Dann bück dich mal!"

Etwas irritiert warf Clay ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu, denn der junge Mann hatte eigentlich einen etwas anderen Befehl erwartet. Doch noch mal Nachfragen wollte Clayton Danvers ganz sicher nicht!

_Das wird bestimmt schon weh genug tun, ohne dass ich noch die Hosen runterlassen muss ..._

Schnell machte er noch einen Schritt an das Möbelstück heran, bückte sich nach vorn und verschränkte die Unterarme auf der freien Tischplatte.

Der andere Danvers' ging zu den beiden Fenstern und zog die hellen Vorhänge zu, so dass weder Ethan noch Elena irgendetwas hiervon zu sehen bekommen würden. Natürlich wusste Elena was jetzt hier vor sich gehen würde und die Wölfin würde garantiert nicht zu den Fenstern hinüber starren, um irgendetwas zu erhaschen, doch ... Privatsphäre war Jeremy auch _so_ sehr wichtig!

Also wurde alles möglichst blickdicht gemacht, damit Clayton sich einigermaßen geborgen und ... _sicher_ fühlte!

Clay bettete seinen Kopf und Stirn darauf und atmete noch mal tief durch, als Jeremy dann nach ein paar Sekunden wieder links neben ihn trat und sich die Hemdsärmel etwas nach oben schob. Clay starrte konzentriert auf den dunklen Tisch unter sich.

Sein Vater legte ihm die linke Hand auf den Rücken, bis er die Körperwärme spürte. Dann übte Jeremy etwas mehr Druck aus, um Clay unten auf dem Tisch und in Position zu halten und schlug kaum zwei Sekunden später mit dem Riemen das erste Mal hart zu!

* * *

><p>Draußen in der Wärme des Wagens hockte Elena auf dem Fahrersitz und tippte im Takt der lauten Musik mit der Fingerspitze auf dem Lenkrad herum. Ausgelassen wippte sie mit dem Knie hin und her, während sie versuchte sich auf den Song zu konzentrieren und nicht auf die Geräusche im Haus zu achten.<p>

Ethan hockte neben ihr und öffnete wieder seinen Sicherheitsgurt, als er merkte, dass es vielleicht noch etwas länger dauern würde, bis Clay sich bei ihnen zeigte.

Er drehte sich zu Elena um. "Wie lange dauert das noch?"

"So lange wie es dauert," gab die Wölfin zurück und zuckte die Schultern. "Er kommt sicher jede Sekunde!"

"Können wir nicht die blöde Musik ausmachen," fragte er weiter. "Ich bin schon fast taub, Elena!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein!"

"Wieso nicht?!"

"Weil _er_ es so möchte, okay," knurrte sie jetzt etwas genervt zurück.

Sie drehte die Musik dann sogar noch etwas lauter! Doch Elena merkte sofort, dass ihre Antwort vielleicht etwas patzig herüber gekommen war, denn Ethan hatte sich abrupt von ihr weggedreht und starrte jetzt aus dem Seitenfenster und zum Haus. Sie räusperte sich.

"Ethan? Entschuldige bitte! Ich-"

"Ist schon okay," teilte der junge Wolf ihr mit und winkte mit einer Hand ab, als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte. "Ich sollte nicht so viele Fragen stellen und mich mehr anpassen! Ist es das?"

Sie seufzte.

"Ja ... wenn du in dieses Rudel möchtest, dann ja! Sonst könnte es sein, dass du gar nicht erst aufgenommen wirst oder Jeremy dich nach nur ein paar Tagen wieder hochkant rauswirft und das wäre wirklich nicht gut. Okay?"

Er nickte. "Ich versuch's ..."

Die beiden Wölfe schwiegen einige Minuten und Elena hoffte inständig, dass Ethan keine weiteren Fragen stellen und sich erstmal zufrieden geben würde. Sie hatte nun wirklich keine Lust dazu, dem Jungen zu verdeutlichen, wie genau Jeremy Danvers die Disziplin und Kontrolle seines Rudels aufrecht erhielt.

Außerdem war das die Aufgabe des Alphas oder?

Regeln festlegen und neuen Mitgliedern _nahe bringen_, wenn es an der Zeit war!

Nach fünf weiteren Minuten mit lauter, dröhnender Musik in den Ohren, öffnete sich dann endlich die große Eingangstür in 30 Metern Entfernung und Elena sah Clay herauskommen. Der junge Mann sah noch mal kurz hinter sich, nickte dann zustimmend und zog die Tür zu.

Auch Ethan hatte ihn jetzt gesehen und seufzte leise, während Elena endlich an dem Radio herumdrehte und die Musik etwas leiser einstellte.

Die _Privatunterhaltung_ zwischen Jeremy und Clay war ja vorbei!

Ethan kratzte sich am Hals. "Da ist er ja endlich!"

Dann sah der Junge etwas genauer hin und runzelte die Stirn, während Clayton langsam die paar Stufen hinunter kam und über den Kies zu ihnen hinüber marschierte. Sein Gang war etwas ...

"Wieso geht der so komisch," fragte Conway sofort. "Humpelt er plötzlich oder?"

Jetzt betrachtete auch Elena Clay aufmerksam. Es sah wirklich etwas merkwürdig aus, wie er zu ihnen hinüber spazierte. Elena rollte in Gedanken mit den Augen! Natürlich wusste sie was das zu bedeuten hatte und das hieß wahrscheinlich auch, dass sie sitzen bleiben konnte und gleich fahren durfte.

Clayton kam vor seinem Wagen zum Stehen und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

"Los! Nach hinten, Kleiner," befahl er Ethan seufzend.

"Kannst du mal aufhören, mich immer _Kleiner_ zu nennen?!"

"Nein und jetzt verzieh dich auf die Rückbank!"

Ethan gab sich geschlagen. Er kletterte aus dem Wagen und an der Tür vorbei, die Clayton ihm aufhielt und stieg hinten wieder ein, während Clay skeptisch auf das Polster des Sitzes sah.

Am Liebsten würde er jetzt in die Stadt _laufen_ und seinem wunden Hintern eine Pause gönnen, doch dann würde Ethan sicher wieder etwas dämlich gucken und Fragen stellen. Und darauf konnte der Bodyguard sehr gerne verzichten!

Clay räusperte sich und stieg in seinen Wagen. Ganz vorsichtig ließ er seinen Körper auf den Beifahrersitz nieder und biss dann die Zähne zusammen, als der pochende Schmerz plötzlich noch intensiver wurde und ihn fast zum Aufstehen zwang. Er zog an dem Sicherheitsgurt herum und warf dann einen Blick auf Elena, die bereits die Finger an dem Zündschlüssel hatte.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. "Soll ich fahren?!"

"Eine sehr gute Idee," erwiderte Clay verbissen.

Als Elena den Wagen startete, lehnte sich Clayton in den Sitz zurück und versuchte sich zu entspannen, während er so unauffällig wie möglich auf dem Polster herum rutschte, um es sich so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Er spürte, dass Ethan ihn über den Sitz hinweg beobachtete und vor _ihm_ wollte der Sohn des Alphas ganz sicher keine Schwäche zeigen!

Der Motor heulte auf und Elena Michaels drückte das Gaspedal durch! Sie riss das Lenkrad herum und fuhr eine scharfe Kurve, um von dem seichten Kiesbett, was das Haus umgab, auf die Zufahrtsstrasse zu gelangen.

Nachdem das Trio ein paar Bäume hinter sich gelassen hatte und schließlich durch das Tor donnerte, schraubte Clay etwas gelangweilt mit zwei Fingern an den Reglern seines Radios herum bis er einen anderen Sender gefunden hatte, auf dem noch keine Nachrichten zu hören waren.

Elena rauschte mit kreischenden Reifen über den holprigen Weg und über ein paar größere Äste, die Clayton sofort dazu brachten, sich mit der linken Hand in die Seite seines Sitzes zu krallen. Er versuchte krampfhaft sich etwas abzustützen, um nicht mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht die harte Erschütterung spüren zu müssen.

_Ich muss Peter sagen, dass er den Weg mal sauber halten soll! Verdammt!_

Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck versuchte er sich auf den Song zu konzentrieren und die laute Standpauke seines Vaters, die er ihm nach den 30 harten Schlägen mit dem Riemen gehalten hatte, zu vergessen.

Jeremy's Adoptivsohn sah auf das krachende Radio und drehte dann mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen _"High on Emotion"_ von _Chris de Burgh_ noch etwas lauter ...

Tbc ...


	6. Change of Events

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin_ Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

**AN:** Dann machen wir mal mit _FaC_ weiter :) Einen großen Dank an _SunniGummi_ für die Hilfe :) Der Plot ist echt gut! Während des Einkaufs hat Clay keine große Lust mehr den Babysitter für Ethan zu spielen und verdrückt sich ... Viel Spass beim Lesen! Eure Vanessa

* * *

><p>Nachdem das Trio den Wagen in einer Seitenstrasse geparkt hatte, schlenderten sie langsam durch die Strassen ihrer kleinen Stadt! Jetzt um die frühe Mittagszeit, stand die Sonne ziemlich hoch und es war nicht mehr so kalt wie heute Morgen. Wolken waren auch nicht zu sehen.<p>

"Elena," sagte der Junge schüchtern, als er seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte und zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hab kein Geld für Klamotten! Eigentlich können wir wieder umdrehen und-"

Er blieb nachdenklich auf dem Bürgersteig stehen und wollte wieder zurück gehen, doch die Wölfin legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn vorwärts, während sie die anderen Menschen, die an ihnen vorbei kamen, vorsichtig in Augenschein nahm um eventuelle Gefahren abschätzen zu können.

"Ist schon gut, Ethan! Jeremy bezahlt! Also keine Sorge!"

Wieder liefen sie ein paar Schritte und Elena rechnete noch mal durch wieviel Geld Jeremy ihr vorhin gegeben hatte und was sie alles für den Neuankömmling besorgen mussten.

Theoretisch mussten sie _Alles_ besorgen oder? Denn Ethan hatte wirklich rein gar nichts bei sich gehabt, was man _Hab und Gut_ nennen konnte. Außer die Klamotten, die er am Leib getragen hatte und die jetzt in der Waschmaschine in einem der Kellerräume auf Stonehaven herumgeschleudert wurden.

"Warum gibt Jeremy eigentlich so viel Geld für mich aus? Warum tut er das überhaupt?! Er hätte mich gestern Abend auch einfach da liegen lassen können!"

"Das ist nicht sein Stil," erwiderte Elena Michaels. "Jeremy kann Ungerechtigkeit gegenüber Schwächeren nicht wirklich leiden! Und du wurdest in seinen Augen _sehr ungerecht_ behandelt!"

"Okay ..."

Elena zuckte die Schultern. "Er mag dich! ... Und du brauchst was zum Anziehen oder?"

Die Frau lächelte ihn an und Ethan lächelte zurück. Clay, der bis jetzt stumm geblieben war und sich mit jedem Schritt wünschte, diese Einkaufstour wäre schon längst zu Ende, fasste sich vorsichtig an seinen wunden Hintern.

"Enttäusch ihn bloß nicht," sagte Clay leise.

"So wie _du_ heute," fragte seine Verlobte frech.

Clayton ließ die Schultern hängen und seufzte. "Musst du nicht eigentlich zu _mir_ halten, Darling?!"

"Nachdem wie du mit Ethan umgehst," fragte sie zurück. "Hier rein!"

Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf einen Laden fünf Meter weiter, der Anziehsachen verkaufte - es war der einzige in diesem Abschnitt der Stadt!

Langsam schlenderte Clay hinter dem Duo durch die Glastür in das chicke Geschäft, was sich über ganze zwei Etagen erstreckte.

Elena lächelte der Verkäuferin freundlich zu und Ethan folgte ihr durch die Gänge bis in die Männerabteilung! Dort betrachtete sie Ethan einmal von oben bis unten, schätzte seine Größe ab und durchstöberte den ersten Ständer mit Jeanshosen, während sich Clay etwas gelangweilt vier Meter weiter postierte und sein Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche zog.

Er tippte auf den kleinen Tasten herum und begann dann eine Kurzmitteilung zu verfassen, während er mit seinen empfindlichen Ohren bei den anderen Rudelmitgliedern war und der netten Verkäuferin, die sich jetzt von rechts genähert hatte, um vielleicht bei der richtigen Auswahl behilflich zu sein.

Clay schielte kurz zu Ethan hinüber, der jetzt eine dunkelblaue, verschlissene Jeans in den Händen hielt und skeptisch betrachtete und schickte die SMS dann mit einem Tastendruck an Dr. Logan Jonsen weiter, der jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich Mittagspause machte und irgendwo in Toronto in einem der gemütlichen Cafes bei einer starken Tasse Kaffee sass.

Nachdem Clay den Psychologen mit eigener Praxis über den Neuzugang informiert hatte, überprüfte der junge Mann noch seine E-Mails ...

Er hörte leises Gekicher!

Als Clay wieder einen Blick durch den fast leeren Laden warf, drehte er seinen Körper ganz zu den anderen beiden Wölfen um und machte ein wütendes Gesicht. Das was er sah und was sich nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt abspielte, brachte Clay beinahe dazu laut und aggressiv zu knurren!

Ethan stand für seinen Geschmack etwas zu dicht an der Seite seiner Verlobten und Elena rieb ihm gerade äußerst liebevoll mit ihrer zarten Hand über den Kopf!

_Was?! Macht der Kleine sich jetzt auch noch an Elena ran?_

Es kostete Clayton jetzt gerade alles an Selbstbeherrschung was er aufbringen konnte, um nicht dort hinüber zu stolzieren und Ethan von ihr wegzuzerren und ihm dann eine Hand abzubeißen! Jeremy würde das ganz sicher nicht gefallen. Und auch die übrigen Menschen in dem Geschäft und die Verkäuferinnen würden sicherlich etwas seltsam gucken ...

Also atmete Clay tief durch und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass er später mal mit Ethan sprechen würde, um ihm ein für alle mal klar zu machen, dass Elena Michaels zu ihm gehörte und er seine _Pfoten_ von ihr lassen sollte! Ein ganz privates Gespräch unter vier Augen versteht sich!

Viele Minuten später kamen Elena und Ethan wieder zu ihm hinüber. Ethan trug zwei Jeanshosen, zwei T-Shirts und einen warmen, schwarzen Kapuzenpullover in den Armen. Clay ließ das Handy sinken.

"Schon fertig," fragte er seine Verlobte hoffnungsvoll aber etwas verbissen.

Doch Elena schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir brauchen noch Unterwäsche!"

Sie sah auf Ethan's alte Turnschuhe, die beinahe auseinanderfielen ... "Und ein paar neue Schuhe wären auch ratsam!"

"Ohne mich," entgegnete der Sohn von Jeremy Danvers' sofort. "Ich kaufe doch keine Unterhosen für den!"

Elena grinste wieder. "Du warst doch letzte Woche mit Jeremy auch hier um-"

"Das ist doch was ganz anderes," rechtfertigte Clayton seinen Einkauf mit seinem Vater sofort. "Er wollte halt mal raus und dann bin ich natürlich mitgefahren um ... Klamotten zu kaufen!"

Jetzt rollte Elena mit den Augen! "Ja, das ist was _völlig_ anderes, Clay!"

"Ich bin sein Bodyguard," gab Clay ihr zu bedenken und schüttelte den Kopf. "Also musste ich dabei sein, oder nicht?"

Elena neckte ihn weiter. "Ich wär auch noch frei gewesen! ... Aber er hat explizit nach dir verlangt, als sein _Shopping-Buddy_, hm? Und du hast natürlich nicht _Nein_ gesagt!"

"Wenn er etwas verlangt, kann ich ja wohl schlecht _Nein_ sagen, Elena, das weisst du!"

"Und neben der ganzen Aufpasserei, hat er dir noch beiläufig neue Schuhe und andere Kleinigkeiten gekauft," feixte sie.

"Wie gesagt, das war was völlig anderes und jetzt hör bitte auf!"

Endlich hob die junge Frau beschwichtigend die Hände, als sie merkte, dass Clay nicht mehr lange ruhig bleiben konnte. Sie wollte ihn nicht weiter provozieren, während Ethan direkt neben ihnen stand.

Auch Ethan schien nicht wirklich begeistert von der Idee zu sein mit einer Frau, die er gerade mal 18 Stunden kannte, in einem fremden Geschäft, Boxershorts kaufen zu gehen! Er räusperte sich und öffnete den Mund.

"Kannst du das nicht auch allein? Ich meine das- ... ist echt peinlich!"

"Da stimme ich ihm mal zu," pflichtete Clayton ihm leise bei und rollte mit den Augen.

"Es ist peinlich _Unterwäsche_ zu kaufen," fragte das weibliche Mitglied etwas irritiert nach. "Oder ist es peinlich mit _mir_ Unterwäsche zu kaufen?!"

Ethan zuckte kurz die Schultern. "Ja!"

"Okay, dann gib mir die Klamotten und ihr geht zum Wagen und wartet ..."

Sofort stürzte Clay an ihr vorbei und in Richtung Ausgang! Er stopfte das Handy in seine Hosentasche zurück, nickte der Kassiererin wieder freundlich zu und war im Nu auf dem Bürgersteig, wo er den Rückweg zu seinem Wagen einschlug!

Als er Ethan hinter sich hörte, versuchte Clay einen Schritt schneller zu gehen, was seinem Po allerdings ganz und gar nicht gut tat. Er begann etwas zu humpeln und wurde dann kurz vor der Ecke, die in die Seitenstrasse führte, wieder langsamer, so dass Ethan ihn prompt eingeholt hatte.

"Warte, Clay!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um. "Was?!"

"Kannst du mir mal sagen, was ich dir getan habe," fauchte jetzt Ethan Conway etwas haltlos.

Clay ging auf ihn zu. Ethan blieb stehen. Frustriert und wütend! Als Clay schließlich dicht vor ihm stand, hob er die Hand in die Luft und zeigte mit Feuer in den Augen auf Ethan's Nasenspitze.

"_Du. Existierst!_"

"W-"

Er machte noch einen gefährlichen Schritt auf Ethan zu. "Du schleichst dich in dieses Rudel. In _mein_ Rudel! Machst sofort auf gut Freund mit meinem Vater und machst dich an _meine_ Verlobte ran, Ethan! Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dir nicht gleich hier den Kopf abbeißen soll?!"

Geschockt riss Ethan die Augen auf! "Aber das wi-"

Doch wieder unterbrach der wütende Clayton ihn sofort!

"Wer sagt mir eigentlich, dass du dieses Rudel nicht unterwandern willst?! Haben die anderen Mutts dich vielleicht verwandelt und gestern absichtlich in dieser Gasse angegriffen, um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen?"

Clay sah Rot!

"Hast du vielleicht gewusst, dass Jeremy und Elena zu dieser Uhrzeit hier sein würden, Ethan? Hast du uns beschattet? ... War das alles nur geplant, um ins Rudel aufgenommen zu werden? Was ja Gott sei Dank noch nicht offiziell passiert ist?!"

Er nahm den Finger wieder herunter.

Ethan schluckte schwer. Was sollten diese Anschuldigungen denn? Irgendwie fühlte sich der junge Wolf gerade nicht sehr _sicher_ mit Clay ...

"Hör auf mit dem Mist," versuchte Ethan ihn zu beruhigen und fuchtelte mit den Händen herum. "Warum rastest du jetzt wieder aus?"

"Ich raste nicht aus! Ich versuche nur zu begreifen, warum du so plötzlich hier aufgetaucht bist," erklärte Danvers zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und mit einem wütenden Blick. "Jeremy ist in seiner Position anversich nicht so schnell bereit einen Fremden in sein Haus zu lassen! Keine Ahnung warum er gerade bei _dir_ eine Ausnahme macht!"

Er holte wieder Luft. "Wäre ich gestern Abend an Elena's Stelle gewesen, hätte ich dich dort liegen lassen und wäre nicht das hohe Risiko eingegangen, dass Jeremy etwas passieren könnte!"

Jetzt machte Clay einen Schritt von ihm weg und zischte leise, aber drohend.

"Das eine sag ich dir, Ethan ... Solltest du meinem Vater auch nur ein einziges Haar krümmen oder dich noch mal an Elena ranmachen ... Werde ich dich töten und es wird ein sehr langsamer und qualvoller Tod werden, das versichere ich dir, Kleiner! Verstanden?"

Clay knurrte noch mal drohend, so dass Ethan einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach hinten machte und Clay marschierte an ihm vorbei und auf die Strasse zurück, wo er sich dann kurz umsah und dann hinter einer Häuserwand verschwand.

* * *

><p>Schnell rannte Ethan hinter her und über die Strasse auf die andere Seite, wo Clay vor der Eingangstür der Kneipe stehen geblieben war und schon mit den Fingern an der Klinke hing, als Ethan hinter ihn trat.<p>

"Elena hat doch gesagt, dass wir am Wagen warten sollen," sagte der Junge ungehalten. "Andererseits können wir auch da drin warten oder?"

Clayton drehte seinen Kopf herum und sah über seine Schulter. "Elena ist nicht Jeremy oder?!"

"N-nein, ab-"

Schon hatte Ethan wieder einen Finger vor seinen Augen! Clay versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und seinem _Anhängsel_ nicht die Hand zu brechen als er die Klinke wieder los ließ.

"Ich werde jetzt was trinken und du wirst schön wieder zurück zum Wagen gehen und dort brav auf Elena warten, Ethan! Du kommst hier eh noch nicht rein! Also verschwinde endlich und geh mir aus den Augen, bevor wirklich noch was passiert, ja?"

Plötzlich trat ein älterer, grauhaariger Mann hinter Ethan und betrachtete dann Clay, der direkt vor der Tür _seiner_ Stammkneipe stand ...

"Wollt ihr jetzt rein oder nur die verdammte Tür blockieren?!"

"Ich ja - er nicht," gab Jeremy's Sohn zischend zurück und stieß dann die Tür auf! "Wir sehen uns nachher, Ethan und benimm dich! Lass dir mein Auto nicht klauen!"

Mit diesen Worten machte der Wolf einen Schritt in die Kneipe und der Alte folgte ihm sofort in den warmen, dunklen Raum.

Ethan sah ihnen nach, drehte sich dann langsam um und marschierte wieder zurück in die Seitenstrasse, wo das Auto geparkt war. Etwas sauer und lustlos zog er an dem Türgriff und wollte einsteigen. Nichts geschah! Erst jetzt fiel Ethan ein, dass Elena ja immer noch die Schlüssel hatte ...

Gefrustet ließ sich Conway mit dem Rücken gegen die Beifahrertür sinken und wartete.

Einige Zeit später stand Clay immer noch an der Theke der Bar und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck von dem vorzüglichen Whiskey, den der Barmann ihm ausgeschenkt hatte. Vorsichtig leckte er sich über die Lippen und setzte das Glas auf dem alten Holz ab, während hinter ihm eine kleine Gruppe die Bar wieder verließ.

Jetzt waren nur noch er und vier andere Bewohner von _Bear Valley_ mit ihren Drinks beschäftigt ...

Clay streckte seine langen Beine durch und sah kurz auf den leeren Hocker neben sich, doch zog es immer noch vor, lieber stehen zu bleiben - seinem wunden Hintern zu Liebe!

Er trank das kleine, breite Glas leer und schob es zu dem Barkeeper hinüber. "Noch Einen, bitte!"

"Sie wissen, dass sie schon drei Whiskey hatten? Und ein Bier," fragte der junge Mann vorsichtig. "Mr. Danvers?"

Natürlich wollte er Geschäfte machen und eigentlich war es ihm egal, ob Jemand bereits am Mittag oder frühen Nachmittag mit einer großen Fahne seine Bar verließ, jedoch kannte er die Danvers' und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Clay bereits genug hatte.

Clay seufzte. "Ja und? Geben sie mir noch einen und dann verschwinde ich!"

Mit hängenden Schultern drehte der Barkeeper sich um, nahm die Flasche aus dem vollen Regal hinter sich, öffnete und schenkte seinem Gast noch ein Glas ein. Clayton nahm es zwischen die Finger und trank, als sich plötzlich sein Handy meldete.

Gelassen zog Clay das Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche, setzte den Whiskey wieder ab und warf einen Blick auf die Anzeige. _Elena Michaels calling ..._

Wie auch die anderen zwei Male, drückte er auf den roten Knopf und würgte den Anruf ab! Hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen? Nein! Warum auch? Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihm nur berichten, dass sie noch Schuhe, Socken und einen Morgenmantel für Ethan besorgt hatte und ob Clay mit der Farbe zu frieden war!

Ha! Er hatte weitaus Besseres zu tun, als den Babysitter zu spielen! Trinken nämlich! Sollte Elena sich doch um ihn kümmern ...

Nachdem Clay dann endlich das Glas geleert hatte, waren seit Elena's letztem Anruf ganze zehn Minuten vergangen. Er schob dem Barkeeper 15 Dollar über die Theke, nahm das Wechselgeld entgegen und spazierte langsam vom Alkohol benebelt durch den Raum und zur Tür hinüber.

Er trat auf den Bürgersteig und ließ die Tür hinter sich zu fallen. Clay atmete tief durch, hörte das SMS Signal seines Handys und machte sich auf den Weg über die Strasse. Als er um die Ecke bog, blieb er abrupt stehen und sah geradeaus.

Dort wo vor etwa einer halben Stunde noch sein schöner Wagen geparkt war, war jetzt ... eine leere Seitenstrasse!

"Was zum Teufel ...?"

Er drehte sich um, rannte dann dorthin, wo der Pick-Up gestanden hatte und wurde blass. Hatte wirklich Jemand seinen Wagen gestohlen? Frustriert fuhr sich Clayton Danvers mit den Fingern durch das lange, braune Haar, sah sich angestrengt um und machte zwei Schritte vorwärts, als ihm ein feiner Eisengeruch in die Nase stieg.

Clay hatte Blut gerochen.

Zügig suchte er die Strasse ab und fand nur ein paar Sekunden später rote Blutstropfen auf dem kalten Asphalt. Als Clay in die Hocke ging und vorsichtig mit dem Finger die rote Flüssigkeit berührte, erkannte er dass es frisch war.

"Elena," flüsterte der Wolf leise.

Doch natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort. Elena, der Wagen und auch Ethan waren verschwunden.

Er ließ die Schultern hängen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie ja versucht hatte ihn zu erreichen! Clay zog wieder sein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche und drückte die Taste für den SMS Eingang. Als er die Nachricht las, schluckte er hilflos. Sie war von Elena!

_"Wurden angegriffen! Konnte sie gerade noch abwehren. Sind auf dem Weg nach Hause! WO STECKST DU?!"_

_Verdammt!_

Clayton sah sich noch mal um. Mit schnellen Schritten begab er sich dann wieder hinaus auf die Hauptstrasse von Bear Valley. An der Ecke überlegte er sich vielleicht ein Taxi zu nehmen. Doch bis der Wagen hier war, würde es dauern.

Also entschied sich Clayton zu Fuß nach Stonehaven und zu seinem Rudel zurück zu laufen. Er schob das Handy zurück in die Tasche und spazierte langsam über den Asphalt. Mit jedem noch so kleinen Schritt spürte er den pochenden Schmerz in seinem Hinterteil und die Enttäuschung seines Vaters von heute Vormittag nur noch mehr.

* * *

><p>Elena fuhr jetzt in gemäßigtem Tempo durch das alte Tor und über den Waldweg, der bis zum Haus führte. Ethan hockte neben ihr. Die Augen geöffnet. Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase und die Lippe war aufgeplatzt! Er sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Mit einer Hand hatte sich der Junge an die Tür gekrallt - die andere presste er mit einem Taschentuch auf seine Nase.<p>

Als sie vorhin mit den Einkäufen zu Ethan zurückgekommen war, hatte er bereits am Boden gelegen. Drei düster aussehende Kerle waren über ihn gebeugt und hatten ihn getreten und geschlagen!

Elena hatte sofort die Tüten fallen lassen und war knurrend und mit ausgefahrenen Krallen auf die Angreifer zugestürmt. Zwei der fremden Wölfe hatten sich zu ihr gedreht und sich dann ebenfalls wütend auf sie gestürzt!

Der darauf resultierende Kampf war nicht gerade sehr fair gewesen.

Sie hatte ein paar Schläge abbekommen, doch dank ihrer ausgezeichneten Kampftechniken, die ihr Clay und auch Jeremy beigebracht hatten, waren die Mutts doch recht schnell in ihre Schranken verwiesen worden und dann in die andere Richtung geflüchtet. Elena hatte ihnen mit ihren blauen Augen knurrend hinterher gestarrt.

Am Liebsten hätte sie einen von ihnen noch gefangen genommen und Jeremy als Geschenk mitgebracht, um herauszufinden was sie von Ethan wollten, doch da sie ja leider allein gewesen war und sich auch um Ethan kümmern musste, war eine Verfolgungsjagd quer durch die Stadt nicht möglich gewesen.

Sie seufzte. _Ich bring dich um, Clayton Danvers!_

"Wir sind da," sagte Elena leise und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Ethan. "Jeremy sieht sich das gleich an!"

Der Wagen hielt vor dem Haus und auf seinem üblichen Platz! Die Wölfin stellte den Motor ab, nahm die Schlüssel und stieg aus Clayton's Auto! Zügig ging sie um das Fahrzeug herum und öffnete Ethan die Beifahrertür.

Elena war sauer! Sauer auf ihren Verlobten, der es nicht einmal geschafft hatte an sein verdammtes Telefon zu gehen und von dem sie nicht wusste, wo er gerade steckte!

Vorsichtig nahm sie Ethan am Arm, der sich das Taschentuch auf die Nase hielt und versuchte den Kopf so weit wie möglich oben zu halten und lief mit ihm über die flache Treppe, als sich die Haustür öffnete.

Peter sah ihnen verdutzt entgegen und trat zurück. "Jeremy?!"

Langsam betraten sie und Ethan das Haus und Peter schloß die Tür hinter ihnen. Jeremy erschien auf der Treppe und sah verdutzt und überrascht auf den blutenden Ethan. Schnell nahm er die letzten Stufen und betrat seine Lobby, wo sich bereits Elena zu Ethan umgedreht hatte und vorsichtig das Taschentuch von seiner Nase nahm.

"Was ist passiert," fragte Danvers schockiert.

Mit einem routinierten Blick begutachtete er die Nase und die aufgeplatzte Lippe von Ethan, bevor er sich dann an Peter wandte.

"Hol die Erste-Hilfe Tasche und bring sie in den Salon!"

Nicken. "Ja!"

Und dann war Peter auch schon weg um den Befehl auszuführen. Jeremy drehte sich jetzt zu Elena um, die auf die Haustür zusteuerte, um die Einkäufe aus dem Wagen zu holen. Ein gezielter Blick von Jeremy genügte, um die junge Frau davon abzuhalten.

Elena legte eine Hand auf die Klinke. Noch ohne, dass Jeremy eine Frage gestellt hatte, wusste sie, dass er eine Erklärung verlangte - und zwar jetzt!

"Ethan wurde angegriffen, als ich ... noch ein paar Anziehsachen besorgen wollte," sagte sie schuldbewußt.

Die Frau senkte sofort den Blick. In die Augen sehen, wollte sie Jeremy jetzt eigentlich gerade nicht.

"Elena?"

Sie holte wieder Luft und zwang sich dann doch wieder den Kopf anzuheben, bevor er sie noch einmal mündlich dazu auffordern konnte.

"Es waren Mutts! Aber nicht die selben wie gestern! Es war ein etwas unfairer Kampf, denn Ethan lag ja schon am Boden un-"

Die Frau stoppte in ihrem Rapport sofort wieder, als sie sah, dass Jeremy den Mund öffnete.

"Darf ich fragen, wo Clayton jetzt gerade steckt," fragte der Alpha sie leise. Er hatte schon vor zwei Minuten bemerkt, dass sein Sohn nicht da war und auch nicht draußen herumlief. "Und wo er die ganze Zeit über war, als ..."

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu dem verletzten Ethan um ... "_Das_ passiert ist, Elena?"

Jeremy zog eine Augenbraue nach oben in die Stirn als er sich zu Elena umdrehte und wartete. Doch sein weiblicher _Tracker_ zog es jetzt lieber vor den Mund zu halten und ihren Partner nicht so vorschnell dem Zorn seines Adoptivvaters auszuliefern.

"In den Salon," sagte Danvers leise. "Alle!"

Elena räusperte sich entschuldigend. "Darf ich noch zum Wagen und die Sachen rein holen?"

"Ja," seufzte ihre Vaterfigur leise.

Jeremy drehte sich von ihr weg und marschierte mit Ethan in den schönen Salon, wo Peter bereits den Tisch etwas frei geräumt und die blaue Tasche geöffnet hatte.

Als Elena wieder ins Freie getreten war und die Wagentür öffnete, klingelte ihr Handy.

Schnell zog sie das Smartphone aus der Jacke und machte ein wütendes Gesicht, als sie auf die Caller-ID starrte. Sie nahm das Gespräch an, während sie mit der anderen Hand die erste Plastiktüte hoch nahm.

"Tolles Timing, Clay," fauchte sie so leise wie möglich, damit ihr Rudelführer sie nicht hören konnte. "Wo hast du gesteckt?!"

_"Geht es dir gut,"_ fragte Clayton besorgt zurück.

"Du ...," begann sie sauer. "Wo bist du jetzt?!"

_"Tut mir leid, dass ich noch nicht da bin, aber Jemand hat meinen Wagen genommen und konnte nicht auf mich warten! Ich komme zu Fuß und bin in dreißig Minuten da!"_

"Beeil dich lieber! Irgendwer hat Ethan aufgelauert und ihn dann verprügelt, Clay! Ich hatte wirklich Mühe sie wieder los zu werden!" Kurz sah sie zum Haus hinüber und schlang sich dann die anderen Tüten unter den Arm, bevor sie die Tür zudrückte. "Etwas Hilfe von dir wäre wirklich nett gewesen! Aber scheinbar warst du zu beschäftigt, um bei Ethan zu bleiben, oder?!"

Stille.

"Clay," fragte sie etwas leiser. "Mir geht es gut ..."

"Okay," sagte Clayton erleichtert. "Ich bin auf dem Weg!"

Dann war die Verbindung tot. Elena nahm das Telefon herunter, starrte es einen Moment an und stopfte es zurück in die Jackentasche. Schnell verriegelte sie den Wagen und balancierte die Tüten hinüber zum Haus.

Ob sie Jeremy sagen sollte, dass Clay sich gemeldet hatte?

Andererseits hatte der Rudelführer den Anruf vielleicht auch schon von selbst mitbekommen, wenn er sich nicht gerade_zu sehr_ auf Ethan konzentrierte.

Tbc ...


	7. Digging his own Grave

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin_ Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

**AN: **Hallo ihr Lieben :D Clay kommt endlich nach Stonehaven zurück und wird leider schon von seinem Vater erwartet. Das kann doch nicht gut enden, oder? Noch kein spanking hier, aber im nächsten Kapitel ;) Viel Spass beim Lesen und bis bald! Eure Vanessa

* * *

><p>Fast genau eine halbe Stunde später trottete Clayton etwas müde und betrunken durch das Haupttor des Anwesens. Gut, er war nicht wirklich betrunken, aber auch nicht mehr nüchtern. Vorsichtig sah er über die Zufahrtsstrasse, aber konnte niemanden sehen.<p>

Kurz vor dem Tor hatte er noch überlegt, ob er versuchen sollte sich ins Haus zu schleichen, doch das wäre mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht gut gegangen.

Er ging weiter über die Strasse, kam dem Anwesen immer näher und konnte dann den Wagen seines Vaters zwischen den Bäumen hervor blitzen sehen, der auf seinem üblichen Platz stand. Jeremy war also da!

Clay rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte sicher eine riesige Fahne, die er nicht wirklich vor seinem Adoptivvater verheimlichen oder verstecken konnte, wenn dieser nur wenige Meter vor ihm stand.

_Er wird mich umbringen! Er wird mich so was von umbringen ..._

Ob Elena dem Rudelführer bereits gesagt hatte, dass sein Sohn _verloren_ _gegangen_ war?

Er seufzte tief.

Seine Füße trugen ihn unaufhaltsam weiter über die Erde und schließlich konnte er das Haus sehen. Clay verzog das Gesicht und spürte wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte.

Die Eingangstür stand offen und sein Vater stand auf der Treppe und ... sah zu ihm hinüber. Ja, er hatte auf ihn gewartet und stand nicht erst seit einer Minute hier draußen, das konnte der junge Mann deutlich sehen.

Nervosität überkam ihn! Clay wurde in seinem Gang jetzt noch langsamer. Er war noch schätzungsweise an die 150 Meter von Jeremy entfernt. Dieser stand fast regungslos wie eine Statur auf dem Absatz der Treppe! Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, schien er sich keinen Zentimeter zu bewegen, als Clay immer noch im Schneckentempo auf ihn zu lief.

Dann nur noch 100 Meter entfernt, hämmerte Clayton's Herz lautstark in seiner Brust und er blieb plötzlich mitten auf dem Weg stehen. Jeremy sah nicht gerade sehr freundlich und entspannt aus und Clay wollte so lange wie möglich aus seiner _Reichweite_ bleiben.

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden des Zeitschindens seines Sohnes, stützte der Alphawolf seine Hände in die Hüften und maßregelte ihn mit einem strengen Blick!

"Kommst du bitte her, Clay? ... Oder muss ich wirklich zu dir rüber kommen und dich holen?!"

_Ah, nein! Wenn der hier wirklich rüber kommen muss, dann wird er mir keine Chance mehr geben, irgendetwas zu sagen. _

Also setzte sich Clay mit hängenden Schultern sofort wieder in Bewegung und stoppte keine fünfzehn Sekunden später vor der sacht ansteigenden Treppe und seinem Vater. Jeremy musterte ihn einmal von oben bis unten und machte einen Schritt die Stufe hinunter.

Er rümpfte die Nase. Dann noch einen weiteren Schritt und den nächsten bis er ebenerdig dicht vor Clay stand und ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

Hinter sich hörte Jeremy leise Schritte und roch dann Nick, der einen zaghaften Schritt aus dem Haus machte. Scheinbar um nachzusehen, ob Clay wieder da war und weshalb sie noch nicht hinein kamen.

Clay machte den minimalen Versuch an seinem Vater vorbei zu sehen und einen Blick auf Nick zu werfen, doch Jeremy Danvers setzte sofort den linken Schuh nach außen, bewegte sich dann in genau _diese_ Richtung und versperrte seinem Sohn die Sicht auf das andere Rudelmitglied.

"Geh bitte wieder rein, Nick," forderte Jeremy ihn mit leiser Stimme auf ohne seine Augen von Clay abzuwenden. "Wir ... kommen gleich nach!"

Nick tat, was der andere Mann von ihm verlangte, ohne nach zu fragen und stolzierte wieder in das warme Haus zurück.

"Hast du dich betrunken," fragte Jeremy dann etwas fassungslos nach.

Sein Sohn schluckte schwer. Schnell drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite um auszuatmen und Jeremy nicht seinen Alkoholatem ins Gesicht zu blasen. Doch dieser packte ihn am Kinn und drehte ihn etwas grob wieder in die andere Richtung zurück, so dass Clay keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihm in die hellblauen Augen zu blicken.

"Wag es ja nicht," zischte der Mann leise und stellte seine Frage dann noch einmal. "Warst du in einer Bar und hast dich betrunken, Clayton?"

Es war still für einen Moment.

Clay öffnete den Mund. "Ja, ich hab was getrunken! Er hat genervt! Und ich hatte keine Lust mehr den verdammten Babysi-"

"Hey," fauchte sein Vater jetzt laut.

Der andere Danvers' klappte seinen Mund wieder zu und Jeremy trat dicht vor ihn, während er mit den Fingern der rechten Hand an Clay's Shirtkragen herumfingerte, bis er ihn richtig zu fassen bekam und seine komplette Faust um den dünnen Stoff schloß. Er zog einmal fest daran und verhinderte so, dass sein Junge zurück weichen konnte.

Jeremy knurrte leise.

"Wenn ich dir etwas auftrage, Clayton, dann möchte ich, dass du es tust," maßregelte er ihn leise vor seinem Haus. "Ich möchte kein _Nein_ und kein _Vielleicht_ von dir hören, sondern vollste Kooperation von meinem Sohn! Ist das klar?"

"Ja ... Sir."

Dass Clay sich gerade etwas unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte, war eine maßlose Untertreibung!

Jeremy nahm die Hand wieder zurück. "Seit wann trinkst du schon mittags Alkohol und damit meine ich nicht nur ein Glas, sondern vier oder fünf Drinks? So wie du riechst?!"

_Oh, man!_ "Es war nicht so viel ... Ich hatte doch nur ein Bier, Dad!"

"Clayton!"

Jeremy war fassungslos, dass sein Sohn es jetzt immer noch wagte, ihm dreist ins Gesicht zu lügen, obwohl er bereits wusste, wie tief er in der Scheiße steckte! Unfaßbar! Der Alpha schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar.

"Mach dass du rein kommst und sieh dir an, was dein kleiner Ausflug in die Bar für Folgen hatte!"

Clay räusperte sich entschuldigend. Schnell sah er auf den Boden vor seine Schuhe, trat rechts an Jeremy vorbei und stolperte die Außentreppe nach oben. Sein Vater starrte einen Moment in den dichten Wald und wandte dann seinen Kopf herum, als ihm noch etwas ein fiel.

"Clay?"

Der jüngere Danvers' blieb stehen und sah jetzt hinter sich. "Ja?"

"Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?"

"Was ... denn?"

"Solltest du mir nicht etwas aus der Stadt mitbringen," fragte Jeremy leise. "Wo ist mein Päckchen?!"

Sein Sohn erstarrte augenblicklich! Er hatte es vergessen! Seine Wut und Verärgerung über den Babysitter-Job, dann das Einkaufen, Ethan der genervt hatte und die Bar, hatten ihn vergessen lassen, dass er Jeremy etwas wichtiges hatte besorgen sollen. Er wurde blass.

"Das- ... Es tut mir leid," sagte er schnell und wollte dann an ihm vorbei gehen. "I-ich hol mir die Schlüssel von Elena und dann fahr ich noch ma-"

"Du hast getrunken, Clay," erinnerte ihn der andere Danvers' leise.

"Ich kann es holen! Das geht schon!"

Doch sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Du hast heute schon genug ... _getan_!"

"Wo ist der Zettel, den ich dir gegeben habe," fragte Jeremy nach und hielt die rechte Hand auf.

Clay tastete seine Jacke ab und fischte den zusammengefalteten Zettel heraus.

Mit einem traurigen Blick übergab er ihn seinem Vater, der dann seinen Kopf zur Seite legte und ins Haus ging. Sein Sohn folgte ihm sofort und sie kamen in der Lobby wieder zum Stehen. Jeremy sah in den kleinen Flur, der in die Küche führte.

"Peter," rief er leise. "Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich!"

Sie hörten wie in der Küche Jemand von einem Stuhl aufstand und dann hastige Schritte. Keine zwei Sekunden später kam Peter Meyers auf Jeremy und Clayton zu und blieb vor seinem Alpha stehen.

"Was gibt's, Jeremy?"

Doch Clay kam ihm zuvor. Er war gewillt seinen Fehler - einen seiner Fehler von heute wieder auszubügeln!

"Ich kann es noch besorgen, bitte Jeremy ..."

"Ich sagte _Nein_," zischte der Ältere leise und sah von Clay wieder zu Peter, um ihm weitere Instruktionen zu geben. Jeremy überreichte ihm den Zettel. "Park direkt davor und hol es! Komm sofort und ohne Umwege wieder zurück, Peter! Und lass dich bitte auf keine Handgreiflichkeiten ein, falls dir ein Mutt begegnet."

Hier sah der Alpha seinen Sohn strafend an. "Ich brauche nicht noch mehr Verletzte! In Ordnung?"

Peter spürte die Spannungen zwischen den beiden Danvers' natürlich sofort und nickte schnell.

"Klar! Ich beeil mich!"

Der junge Mann nahm seine schwarze Lederjacke, zog sie an und steckte den Zettel in die Sicherheit der Innentasche. Er sah nach, ob er sein Handy dabei hatte und warf dann Jeremy noch einen fragenden Blick zu. Er räusperte sich.

"Darf ich deinen Wagen haben? _Dad_?!"

Clay, der neben Peter stand, rollte in Gedanken mit den Augen bei dieser kleinen Anspielung. Peter wusste, dass es noch sehr großen Ärger geben würde. Und das nicht nur, weil Clayton das Päckchen für Jeremy vergessen hatte.

Nachdem Jeremy ihm seine Schlüssel gegeben hatte, verschwand Peter aus dem Haus und Clay hörte, wie der Wagen angelassen wurde. Kurz darauf brauste der graue Pick-Up über den Kies und die Motorgeräusche wurden langsam leiser.

Jeremy schloss die Eingangstür und ging Richtung Salon.

"Komm mit," befahl er dann streng.

Mit hängendem Kopf folgte Clayton seinem Vater in das schönste Zimmer des ganzen Hauses.

* * *

><p>Als Jeremy nach rechts ging und Clay um die Ecke sah, entdeckte er Ethan und Elena, die auf den Ledersesseln saßen. Etwas sprachlos blieb der junge Danvers' stehen.<p>

In Ethan's Nasenlöchern steckte weiße Tamponade und er hielt sich mit einer Hand den Bauch. Wahrscheinlich fiel ihm das Atmen schwer. Der Junge starrte gedankenverloren auf seine Knie. Er wollte Clay nicht ansehen.

Auf der anderen Seite war Elena jetzt aus ihrem Sessel hochgeschossen! Mit blitzenden, blauen Augen fixierte sie ihren Verlobten wütend und deutete mit einem ausgestreckten Arm auf den armen Ethan.

"Das hast du wirklich gut hingekriegt," fauchte sie sauer. "Warst du vielleicht sogar froh, als du ihn los geworden bist?! Als du endlich allein warst in der- ... Wo warst du noch mal, als sich diese Typen auf ihn gestürzt haben?!"

Clayton sah kurz nach links, wo Jeremy sich mit dem Hintern an die Schreibtischkante gelehnt hatte und das Gespräch erstmal nur beobachtete.

Dann wieder ein Blick zu Elena ... "Ehm, in der Kneipe ..."

Fassungslos öffnete Elena den Mund und nahm den Arm herunter. Sie sah von Clay zu Ethan und dann zu Jeremy hinüber.

"Er war trinken?"

Der Rudelführer nickte knapp. "Ja, es sieht leider so aus!"

"Darum stinkst du wie eine Brauerei," sagte Elena Michaels, während sie das Gesicht verzog.

"Clay," sagte Jeremy leise, aber streng. "Ich möchte, dass du dich jetzt bei Ethan entschuldigst. Und bei Elena, die es wahrscheinlich ziemlich schwer hatte, sich und ihn zu verteidigen." Er sah Elena in die Augen. "Wieviele Mutts waren es noch gleich?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Drei, Sir!"

"_Drei_," wiederholte Jeremy zischend und starrte seinen Sohn an. "Ich hoffe, du bist stolz auf dich! ... Entschuldige dich jetzt!"

Das war eigentlich das, was Clay in diesem Moment ganz und gar nicht tun wollte! Sich bei diesem Typen entschuldigen, der Elena angemacht hatte und sich einen Platz im Rudel sichern wollte. Er sah von Jeremy weg und auf Conway, der immer noch nicht den Kopf gehoben hatte. Er wollte Kontakt vermeiden.

"Sorry," sagte Clay leise.

Vorsichtig tippte Jeremy mit den Fingern auf das Holz seines Tisches, während er sich mit beiden Händen weiterhin abstützte und öffnete den Mund.

"Ich denke, das geht noch etwas freundlicher, mein Sohn, oder," beharrte er. "Ethan? Tust du mir den Gefallen und siehst Clayton bitte an?"

Der Angesprochene hob nervös den Blick!

Nachdem Clay sich dann netter und etwas respektvoller bei dem Jungen entschuldigt hatte, versuchte er es dann auch noch bei seiner Verlobten. Doch die Blonde verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn einfach nur mit einem kalten Blick an.

"Komm schon, Darling," versuchte er es leise.

Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt auf Elena zu und breitete die Arme aus, um sie an sich zu ziehen und ihr einen Kuss zu geben, doch die Schöne stieß nur einen wütenden Wolfslaut aus und Clay blieb stehen.

Ethan musste unweigerlich grinsen. "Oh, oh ..."

Clay drehte sich sofort nach ihm um und fletschte die Zähne! "Halt den Mund, Ethan!"

Als er dann noch auf Ethan zu gehen und ihm _wer-weiß-was_ antun wollte, griff Jeremy schließlich ein und packte ihn im Nacken. Als Clay zusammen zuckte und sogar einen leisen Aufschrei von sich gab, riss der Rudelführer ihn einmal herum und brachte ihn mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung auf dem fast leeren Schreibtisch hinter sich zu Fall.

Nachdem Clay mit dem Oberkörper voraus auf dem blanken Holz gelandet war, brachte sich Jeremy mit nur einem Schritt direkt an seine Seite, während er ihn immer noch mit dem Dominanzgriff unten hielt. Clayton versuchte seine Hände auf die Platte zu bekommen, doch sein Vater ließ das nicht mehr zu!

Elena und auch Ethan sahen zu ihnen hinüber, während der Rudelführer sich mit dem Gesicht und Mund zu Clay hinunterbeugte und leise zu flüstern begann. Was Jeremy sagte, konnte Elena nicht hören. Und sie wollte es auch nicht!

Nur fünf Sekunden später tauchte Jeremy's Gesicht wieder auf, doch er hielt seinen Sohn immer noch fest.

"Hast du mich verstanden," fragte er streng.

"Ja, Dad," hauchte Clay in das dunkle Holz hinein, während er weiterhin versuchte, sich nicht zu wehren!

Jeremy ließ ihn langsam wieder hoch kommen. Clayton wiederstand dem Drang, sich in den Nacken zu fassen und den _Griff_ seines Vaters _abzuschütteln_. Das wäre in diesem Moment der Machtdemonstration äußerst respektlos.

Stattdessen trat er einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück und versuchte seinen Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Einen weiteren Ausraster durfte er sich jetzt partou nicht mehr leisten - das wusste Clay und das wusste Jeremy!

Der jüngere Danvers warf dem älteren einen prüfenden Blick zu. Er war noch immer nicht wirklich gewillt klein beizugeben und sich auf eine verdammte Stufe mit diesem _Eindringling_ zu begeben, der scheinbar alles haben wollte, was _ihm_ gehörte. Clay hob beide Hände und begann vorsichtig zu gestikulieren.

"Er ist 'n Omega! Das heisst, ich steh im Rang über ihm und kann ihm sagen, was er tun und was er lassen soll, oder?!"

"Aha!" Jeremy tat überrascht, zog eine Braue nach oben und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Und was bin ich, Clayton?"

Clay schluckte, als er merkte, dass er sich gerade selbst ein Bein gestellt hatte.

"Du bist der ... _Alpha_, Dad!"

"Sehr richtig! Und das bedeutet, dass _du_ gehorchst, wenn ich dir eine Anweisung gebe! ... Was habe ich zu dir gesagt, bevor du heute Mittag zu deinem Wagen gegangen bist und ihr in die Stadt gefahren seid, Clay? Hier an der Eingangstür?"

"Das war doch kein-"

"_Was. Habe. Ich. Gesagt?_"

Sein Sohn senkte nach zwei Sekunden reumütig den Kopf. "Wir sollten uns nicht ... trennen und ich sollte auf Ethan aufpassen."

"Moment," entfuhr es Elena jetzt laut. Sie blickte auf ihren Verlobten. Die Augen weit aufgerissen! "Das-das war ein direkter Befehl? An dich und an mich?! Und du hast es noch nicht mal für nötig gehalten, ihn vor mir zu ... wiederholen, Clay?!"

Sie sah ihn fassungslos an und wandte sich dann an ihren Alpha!

"Jeremy, es tut mir leid! Hätte ich das gewusst, dann hätte ich Ethan doch nicht rausgeschickt und-"

Der Rudelführer hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. "Elena, ist schon gut! Ich habe es ja Clay gesagt und war fälschlicherweise der Meinung, dass das ausreichen wird. Das ist nicht deine Schuld! Sondern seine! ... Geh bitte jetzt mit Ethan nach oben und bleibt dort, bis ich euch rufe!"

"Ja, Sir," nuschelte sie sauer. "Komm, Ethan! Hierbei willst du nicht wirklich zu hören!"

Ziemlich schnell verließen sie und er den Salon und waren innerhalb ein paar Sekunden nach oben in den ersten Stock gelangt.

Jeremy sah ihnen nach und als er sich sicher war, dass die Tür geschlossen war, ging er in die Küche, um auch dort die Tür zu schließen und so Antonio und Nick zu signalisieren, dass er etwas Privatsphäre mit seinem Sohn brauchte.

Clay zog seine Jacke aus und hängte sie in die Lobby an einen der Kleiderhaken. Dann kam er so langsam wie möglich wieder zurück in das Zimmer, wo sich Jeremy nur zwei Sekunden später zu ihm gesellte ...

* * *

><p>Clayton's Herzschlag war innerhalb der letzten zehn Minuten kontinuierlich gestiegen. Und das nicht nur weil sein Adoptivvater wütend auf ihn war und ihm jede Sekunde eine Ohrfeige verpassen könnte, sondern auch weil Elena ihm gerade am Liebsten an den Hals gesprungen wär.<p>

Er hasste es, wenn sie sauer auf ihn war! Doch sie hatte recht oder? Er hätte ihr schon im Wagen sagen müssen, dass sie auf Ethan aufpassen sollten und dass es ein Befehl gewesen war, den Jeremy ihm in der Tür gegeben hatte.

Doch Clay war zu sauer über diesen _Babysitterjob_ gewesen! Punkt!

Er war doch ein erwachsener Mann? Und dieser _erwachsene Mann_ hatte seinem Vater und Alpha nicht gehorcht und steckte jetzt etwas in der Klemme ...

Noch relativ ruhig betrachtete er den Parkettboden des Zimmers, während er Jeremy einfach nur zu hörte, wie er sich in einem gemäßigten Ton, mehr und mehr in Rage redete und hinter ihm auf und ab ging.

"Ich dachte, es wäre klar gewesen, dass du vor Elena diesen Befehl noch mal wiederholst," begann Jeremy. "Ihr seid _Partner_, Clay und ich habe euch als Team da rausgeschickt! Natürlich hätte Elena auch allein mit ihm einkaufen gehen können, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass er gestern Abend fast umgebracht worden war, hielt ich es doch für das Beste, dich mitzuschicken!"

Jeremy spazierte an ihm vorbei, so dass Clay spürte, dass er seitlich vor ihm war. Doch der junge Wolf sah immer noch nicht auf und fand den Fußboden viel interessanter als seinen Vater ...

"Außerdem hatte ich gehofft, dass ihr zwei euch ein bißchen unterhalten könnt und du deine anfängliche Skepsis ihm gegenüber verlierst," gab der Mann zu. Er schüttelte den Kopf und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

"Aber ich denke, dass das nicht funktionieren kann, wenn Ethan am Wagen steht und dort allein wartet und du ... in unserer Kneipe sitzt und trinkst! Korrigier mich bitte, wenn ich da falsch liege?"

Sein Beta hielt den Mund und bestätigte somit schweigend Jeremy's Annahme!

Kaum drei Sekunden später sah Clay die Schuhe seines Rudelführers auf dem Boden dicht vor sich - etwa einen halben Meter entfernt!

Und dann war Jeremy Danvers' leise, aber strenge Stimme zu hören.

"Blickkontakt," forderte er seinen Adoptivsohn auf. "Oder schaffst du das in dem _Zustand_ in dem du dich gerade befindest ... auch nicht mehr?!"

Clay hob mit pochendem Herzen den Kopf an und sah Jeremy dann in die Augen.

"Doch, Sir!"

Jeremy verschränkte lässig die Arme vor der Brust und seiner schwarzen Weste, während er auf dem Fußballen herumwippte und nachdachte. Seinen Blick starr auf Clayton gerichtet, stellte er dann die Frage, die sicherlich alles Weitere nach sich ziehen würde.

"Sag mit bitte, was dein Problem mit Ethan ist?"

Clay lächelte innerlich. _Er ist 'da', Vater?!_

"Ich trau ihm nicht, Jeremy," sagte er vorsichtig.

Sein Adoptivvater deutete mit dem Kopf auf einen der Sessel und nahm dann selbst auf der Schreibtischkante Platz, während Clay sich etwas widerwillig auf das weiche Leder sinken ließ und die Zähne zusammen biss.

Er spürte die Tracht Prügel immer noch und wusste bereits jetzt schon, dass auch die heutige Nacht und der darauf folgende Tag ganz und gar nicht bequem und erholsam werden würde.

"Weshalb traust du ihm nicht," fragte Jeremy ihn.

"I-ich weiss nicht," gab Clay etwas lauter und ungehalten zurück. "Es ist so ein Gefühl, okay? Er taucht hier plötzlich auf und-"

Jeremy hob eine Hand um ihn zu stoppen! "Darf ich hier kurz unterbrechen? Ethan ist keinesfalls einfach so _aufgetaucht_, wie du gesagt hast! Der Junge wäre beinahe ermordet worden und hat Hilfe gebraucht. Und diese Hilfe habe ich ihm gegeben, Clay!"

Dann wurde seine Stimme leiser. "Genauso wie ich dir damals geholfen und dich vor dem Tod gerettet habe. Erinnerst du dich daran bitte mal zurück? Und dann sag mir, weshalb ich ihn einfach dort in der Gasse hätte töten lassen sollen?"

"Und jetzt solltest du dir sehr gut überlegen, Clayton, was du mir antwortest!"

Clay schluckte nervös. Und Jeremy konnte sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete ... Langsam erhob der Rudelführer sich wieder von dem Schreibtisch und ging an der Sitzgruppe vorbei in Richtung Ausgang und Lobby. Sein Sohn sah ihm nach und Jeremy wandte kurz seinen Kopf herum.

"Ich werde jetzt etwas trinken und dann komme ich wieder," teilte er Clay leise mit. "Und ich rate dir, mir dann eine Antwort zu liefern, die mich zufrieden stellt und einigermaßen plausibel klingt!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Alphawolf das Zimmer und Clay blieb mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen auf dem Ledersessel zurück.

Natürlich hatte er gewusst, was auf ihn zu kommen würde, sobald er wieder einen Fuß hier in sein Haus setzen würde. Doch, dass sein Adoptivvater jetzt schon Ethan mit ihm verglich, war einfach ...

Er holte tief Luft und unternahm den Versuch seine Wut weiterhin unter Kontrolle zu halten. Clay konnte Jeremy in der Küche hören, wie er sich ein Glas - wahrscheinlich mit Wasser - befüllte und trank. Das Glas wurde abgesetzt und dann hörte er Antonio's leise Stimme.

Clayton hörte nicht weiter zu. _Lauschen_ war ja etwas, das sein Adoptivvater nicht gerne sah, wie er erst heute Mittag wieder gemerkt hatte.

Als Jeremy dann nach ganzen acht Minuten wieder zurück in den Salon kam, trug er ein Glas mit sich, in dem sich eine milchige Flüssigkeit befand. Er stellte es auf dem Couchtisch direkt vor Clayton ab und ließ sich in dem Sessel gegenüber nieder, wo er sich etwas nach vorn lehnte und die Ellbogen auf seiner schwarzen Hose abstützte.

"Trink," befahl er leise und mit einem Blick auf das Glas. "Und zwar Alles!"

Sein Sohn hatte bereits gerochen, dass es eine sich auflösende Tablette war und keine Limonade oder ähnliches. Etwas verkrampft schob er seine Hand zu dem Glas hinüber und nahm es hoch. Als der Gestank intensiver wurde, machte Clay eine Fratze und verzog extrem angewidert das Gesicht.

_Oh Gott, stinkt das Zeug!_

Noch mal ein kurzer und prüfender Blick zu Jeremy ... Doch der andere Mann sah ihm einfach nur in die blauen Augen und wartete relativ geduldig ab.

Vorsichtig führte Clay die Medizin schließlich an seine Lippen und würgte sie mit drei großen Schlucken seine Kehle hinunter. Das nun leere Glas landete auf dem Tisch vor sich und Clayton schleckte sich noch mal über seinen Mund, als Jeremy einmal lobend nickte.

"So ist es gut!" Er holte Luft. "Du weisst, dass ich wirklich nichts dagegen habe, wenn du hier nachmittags oder abends Alkohol trinkst. Solange es sich in Grenzen hält und du nicht betrunken durch das Haus wanderst. Aber da draußen, Clay, erwarte ich von dir, dass du dich benimmst und keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit auf unsere Familie ziehst."

Sein Gegenüber öffnete den Mund. "Jeremy! Ich habe mich doch nicht mit Irgendwem geschlagen oder Leute beleidigt! Ich versteh die ganze Aufregung nicht!"

Stöhnend schüttelte Jeremy den Kopf. Dann schlug er sich kurz die Hände vor das Gesicht und atmete durch die Finger tief ein und aus.

"Warst du allein in dieser Kneipe," fragte er.

"Nein!"

Jeremy nahm seine Hände wieder herunter. "Wieviele Personen, die in Bear Valley leben waren da?"

"Drei, glaube ich?"

"Und was glaubst du, über wen diese drei Personen jetzt gerade wohl sprechen," fragte der Rudelführer ironisch und tippte mit den Fingern auf dem Stoff seiner Hose herum. "Hm?"

"Ich ... hab's verstanden, Dad," gab sein Adoptivsohn leise zurück. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich daran nicht gedacht habe. Wirklich!"

"Das wirft kein gutes Licht auf uns, Clay! Nicht auf dich, nicht auf die Anderen und ganz bestimmt nicht auf mich, der die Verantwortung trägt!"

Jetzt sah Clayton das erste Mal weg. "Es tut mir leid, Sir!"

"Ich möchte, dass du jetzt nach oben gehst und erstmal deinen Rausch ausschläfst!"

Innerhalb nur einer Sekunde waren Clayton's Augen wieder bei seinem Vater! "Ich habe doch keinen Rausch, Da-"

"Ach, nein," fragte Jeremy mit gespielter Verwunderung nach. "Schön zu hören, mein Sohn! Dann verschwinde in den Keller und hol mir den Riemen, damit wir das hinter uns bringen können!"

Noch im selben Augenblick war der Alpha aufgestanden und ging mit geschmeidigen Schritten auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, um ein paar Bücher und Dokumente von der vorderen Tischplatte zu räumen. Clay sah ihm nach und öffnete sofort wieder den Mund.

"Al-so wenn ich es mir n-noch mal überlege, dann ehm ... Ich geh nach oben und schlaf eine Stunde o-oder zwei!"

Sein Adoptivvater wandte seinen Kopf herum.

"Eine gute Wahl! Und lass Ethan in Ruhe," befahl Jeremy ihm.

"Ja," sagte Clay fast flüsternd.

"Du kannst gehen ..."

Langsam erhob sich Clay aus dem Sessel. Er ging auf Jeremy zu, der ihn beobachtete und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, senkte der Jüngere reumütig ein Stückchen seinen Kopf. _Unterwerfung_ war hier und jetzt das Schlüsselwort!

Clay wusste sehr genau, wann es angebracht war seinem _Alphatier_ mehr Respekt entgegen zu bringen als ohnehin schon und sich quasi vor ihm auf den Boden zu werfen und ihm die entblößte Kehle und den Hals entgegen zu strecken, damit dieser ungehindert zupacken konnte. In Wolfform hätte Clayton das jetzt ohne Weiteres getan ...

Doch als Mensch würde seine Körperhaltung genügen müssen, um Jeremy seine Achtung vor ihm und den Regeln zu demonstrieren!

Also schlich Clayton Danvers mit gesenktem Haupt und die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet Richtung Lobby und war kurz danach aus Jeremy's Blickfeld verschwunden.

Sein _Vater_ wartete zwei Minuten und ging ihm dann nach.

Tbc ...


	8. Personal Spaces

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin_ Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

**Warning:**  
>Eine Spankingszene in diesem Kapitel! Bitte nicht weiter lesen, wem das nicht gefällt!<p>

**AN:** Hallo ihr Lieben :) Unter anderem setzen Jeremy und Clayton hier endlich ihr Gespräch fort ... und es gibt eine Szene zwischen Elena und Ethan, wo sie ihm noch ein paar Rudel bezogene Kleinigkeiten nahe bringt! Viel Spass beim Lesen und ich freue mich wie immer über Reviews ;) Eure Vanessa

* * *

><p>In einem der Gästezimmer, was jetzt Ethan's Raum war, stand Elena am Fenster und blickte hinaus in den Garten und auf die Wiese. Ein paar Vögel umkreisten die Bäume und bauten ihre Nester um Eier zu legen und ihren Nachwuchs groß zu ziehen.<p>

_Ob ich irgendwann mal Kinder haben werde? Zusammen mit Clay?_

Sanft stützte die Frau ihre Hände flach auf die Fensterbank und warf einen konzentrierteren Blick durch die Scheibe. Doch es gab nichts zu entdecken. Immer noch war alles so langweilig wie für fünf Minuten!

Frustriert drehte sie sich um, als sie Schritte hörte und sah dann hoffnungsvoll auf die Zimmertür. Dann klopfte es tatsächlich zwei Mal und Ethan bat den Besuch herein. Als dann wirklich Jeremy seinen Kopf hereinstreckte, machte Elena einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Sag mir, dass ich gehen darf," sagte die Blonde leise. "Bitte? Ich wollte Rennen gehen!"

Der Rudelführer sah von Elena zu Ethan, während er sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen festhielt und mit der anderen den Türknauf. Tief atmete er durch und richtete seinen Blick dann wieder auf Elena.

"Ja, darfst du," teilte er ihr mit. "Ich werde diese Sache mit Clay heute Abend regeln. Er wird sich jetzt hinlegen und seinen Rausch ausschlafen und etwas beruhigen. Hoffe ich! Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung Ethan? Tut es sehr weh?"

Etwas belustigt starrte der Junge ihn an. "Er muss ein Nickerchen machen?! Ernsthaft?!"

Als Ethan dann auch noch anfing lauthals zu lachen, rollte Elena mit den Augen und trat auf das Bett zu, auf dem der Junge hockte.

Ohne eine Vorwarnung schlug sie ihm leicht auf die Schulter und knurrte wütend. Sie konnte es nicht wirklich sehr gut leiden, wenn man sich über andere lustig machte und ganz besonders, wenn es sich um ein Mitglied ihres Rudels und den sogenannten _Pack Code_ handelte.

"Ah!" Ethan zuckte zusammen.

"Hör auf damit," knurrte sie. "Clay findet das ganz und gar nicht witzig!"

Und wie auf Kommando hörte man einen leisen, aber drohenden Knurrlaut von Clayton, der aus seinem Zimmer zu ihnen hinüber donnerte. Dann wurde eine Tür geöffnet! Jeremy seufzte leise und schob sich mit seinem Oberkörper und Kopf nach hinten, um den Flur hinunter zu sehen. Er öffnete den Mund und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

"Scht ... Hör auf," befahl der Alpha leise und in einer normalen Lautstärke. "Ethan hat es nicht so gemeint, okay?"

_"Von wegen,"_ sagte Clayton sauer einige Meter entfernt, doch er beließ es dann dabei.

Noch eine Rüge von seinem Vater konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht leisten. Und ganz ehrlich, war Ethan das auch nicht wert! Die Zimmertür am anderen Ende des Flures fiel wieder zu und Jeremy drehte sich um. Als Ethan ihn dann an sah, gab der Rudelführer ihm einen kleinen, aber nicht ganz unbedeutenden Hinweis ...

"Du solltest ihn nicht noch provozieren! In Ordnung? Das nächste Mal bin ich vielleicht nicht da um ihn aufzuhalten!"

Der junge Omega nickte. "Eh, ja! Tut mir leid ..."

Jeremy seufzte. "Gut! Elena? Du kannst Rennen gehen. Vielleicht möchte Nick mitkommen?"

"Ja, ich frag ihn gleich!"

Der Alpha verabschiedete sich und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Als seine Schritte über den Flur hallten, atmete Ethan tief aus und wühlte gedankenverloren in seinen neu erworbenen Klamotten herum. Er zog die neue Jeans hervor und versuchte die kleinen Schilder abzureißen ...

"Darf ich dich was fragen," wandte er sich an Elena, die sich bereits auf den Weg zur Tür gemacht hatte.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Ja, klar?"

"Wenn Jeremy ihm sagt, er soll auf einem Bein stehen und krähen? Macht Clay das dann etwa auch?"

Elena Michaels blieb ernst. "Er würde etwas komisch gucken, aber dann würde er es tun, ja!"

"Er muss echt alles tun, was Jeremy will," fragte der Junge noch mal überrascht nach. "_Alles_?"

"Ja! Alles! Selbst wenn Clay das für niemand anderen machen würde ... Für seinen Alpha - würde er es tun! Sofort!"

Ethan grinste. "Hat wohl doch einen Nachteil die ganze _Rudelsache_ was?!"

"Für Clay oder uns, ist das kein großer Nachteil, Ethan," sagte Elena schnell und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Holzwand des Zimmers. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Es ist einfach so! Wenn du im Rudel bist, gilt bedingungsloser Gehorsam dem Alpha gegenüber. Und der Alpha bietet dir dafür in erster Linie _Schutz_, _Nahrung_ und _einen Platz zum Schlafen_. Ohne Wenn und Aber-"

"Clay hat ihm heute nicht gehorcht," unterbrach Ethan sie nachdenklich mit einem Blick auf die geschlossene Tür.

"Gut erkannt," sagte sie leise. Elena ging auf die Tür zu und öffnete. Dann drehte sie sich noch mal um. "Ruh dich aus. Ich bin bald wieder da-"

"Du gehst Rennen," fragte er aufgeregt und stand vom Bett auf. "Kann ich mit?"

Elena lächelte. "Du hast bei dem was Jeremy gesagt und was ich gesagt habe, nicht wirklich zugehört oder? Er sagte, du sollst dich ausruhen und ... sich wandeln und dann als Wolf herumlaufen ... gehört sicher nicht in diese Kategorie!"

"Oh ... Stimmt ... Tut mir leid."

"Irgendwann werden wir auch mal zusammen Rennen! Versprochen!"

Und schon grinste er wieder. Und hätte Clay dieses breite Grinsen jetzt gesehen, hätte er Ethan wahrscheinlich von diesem Bett gezerrt und sich auf ihn gestürzt! Allein dass sich Elena auszog und dann nackt vor Fremden zeigte, machte den Beta rasend vor Wut.

Nachdem Elena das Zimmer verlassen hatte, legte sich Ethan auf das mit Anziehsachen vollgepackte Bett und versuchte nicht an Elena zu denken ... Er schloß die Augen und scheiterte kläglich bei diesem Versuch. Elena war einfach _Wow_!

* * *

><p>Stunden später gegen acht Uhr abends hockte Clay vor dem offenen Kamin und legte neue Holzscheite in das gleißende Feuer. Einem nach dem anderen stapelte er in die Glut hinein, griff dann nach dem Schürhaken und rückte einen Teil etwas mehr nach hinten, da wo es gerade am Heißesten war.<p>

Als der junge Mann zufrieden mit seinem Werk war, erhob er sich wieder, putzte die Hände an seiner Jeans ab und stellte den Schürhaken zurück zu dem anderen Kaminbesteck in die Ecke. Clay machte einen Schritt zurück und starrte dann stumm in die Flammen.

Sie hatten das üppige Abendessen vor etwa einer Stunde beendet und Clay hatte freiwillig den Tisch abgeräumt und den Abwasch erledigt. Er hatte Ethan während des Essens beobachtet. Und Ethan hatte fast die ganze Zeit nur Augen für Elena gehabt. Unglaublich! Das nach dem der Beta ihm heute Mittag ein paar Sätze dazu gesagt und ihm gedroht hatte!

Doch bei all dem Austauschen von Blicken hatte Clayton es irgendwie doch noch geschafft, sich ruhig zu verhalten und Ethan nicht an die Kehle zu springen. Er hatte ja auch nur _geguckt_ oder? Aber würde er sie anfassen, würde der kleine Ethan ein paar Finger verlieren und Clay wäre es völlig egal, ob Jeremy ihn dafür umbringen würde.

Das Feuer knisterte leise. Er seufzte und streckte dann seine Hände nach vorn um sie zu wärmen. Behutsam rieb er sie aneinander und hörte dann wie Jemand die Treppe hinunter kam. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ... Jeremy müsste eigentlich gleich von seinem _Lauf auf vier Pfoten_ zurück kommen und dann würde es zu dem unausweichlichen Gespräch kommen, was sein Adoptivvater ihm angedroht hatte.

Clay drehte sich um und sah dann Peter, der in das große Zimmer kam. Der andere Wolf spazierte durch den Salon und blieb dann an dem Schreibtisch stehen, auf dem immer noch das kleine Päckchen lag, was er zuvor für seinen Rudelführer in der Stadt abgeholt hatte.

Vorsichtig legte Peter einen Finger auf die Kiste und schob sie ein minimales Stückchen über die glatte Tischplatte.

"Er hat es immer noch nicht aufgemacht," fragte er verwundert und sah nach hinten zu Clayton. "Ich dachte, er wollte es dringend haben?!"

"Willst du ihm jetzt vorschreiben, wann er seine Post zu öffnen hat," fragte Clay nach.

Kopfschütteln. "Nein! Aber er war ja etwas ... _ungehalten_, als du ohne das Teil zurück gekommen bist ..."

"Ja," fragte sein _Cousin_ ihn. "Und _ich_ werde das nächste Mal etwas ungehalten reagieren, wenn dieser kleine _Welpe_ noch mal sabbernd und mit hängenden Läffzen meine Verlobte anstarrt!"

"Ach, komm schon," sagte Peter grinsend und nahm endlich den Finger von dem Päckchen, was nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Er drehte sich ganz zu Clayton um, der die Hände in die Jeanstaschen geschoben hatte. "Der will doch nichts von Elena! Ethan hat bestimmt noch nie eine so schöne, blonde Frau gesehen. Das ist alles, Mann! Reg dich nicht so auf deswegen."

Gerade als Jeremy's Adoptivsohn etwas Schlaues darauf antworten wollte, zwinkerte er leicht und streckte seine Nase zur Tür hin. Er hatte Jemanden gerochen. Clayton seufzte leise, als die Hintertür zu fiel und hob eine Augenbraue in Richtung Peter Meyers!

Peter grinste. "Unser Oberwolf ist zurück! Ich such dann mal den Rest zusammen und wir verdrücken uns!"

"Ja, viel Spass auch," entgegnete Clayton mit hängenden Schultern. "Und vergiß dein Telefon nicht!"

Clay sah Peter nach, der durch den Salon schritt und dann schon in der Lobby auf Jeremy traf, der aus der Küche kam und sich gerade noch die oberen Hemdsknöpfe zudrückte. Sein Adoptivvater sprach drei Worte mit ihm, dann rannte Meyers in den ersten Stock um den Rest des Rudels zusammen zu rufen um dann mit ihnen das Haus zu verlassen.

Als Jeremy in das Zimmer trat, sah sein Sohn ihm entgegen.

"Wie war der Lauf," fragte Clay im Plauderton. "Gab es irgendwas Ungewöhnliches?"

Der Alpha ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, als er hastige Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Dort setzte er sich auf die Tischkante und schielte in den Teil der Lobby, den er von seiner Position aus gut einsehen konnte. Zügig kamen Peter, Antonio, Nick, Ethan und Elena vorbei und betraten dann den kleinen Flur, der in die Küche führte.

Kurz bevor Elena verschwand, sah die schöne Frau sich noch mal um und lächelte leicht. Jeremy nickte ihr zu und legte die Hände locker in seinen Schoß, während er auf weitere Geräusche achtete, die verlauten würden, dass sein Rudel das Herrenhaus verlassen hatte.

Als sich dann endlich die Hintertür schloß, wandte der Mann seinen Kopf herum und sah zu seinem Sohn hinüber, der immer noch schweigend am Kamin stand und wartete.

"Komm hier rüber bitte," befahl Jeremy leise.

Clay ging zu ihm und blieb zwei Meter vor seinem Vater stehen. Eigentlich hatte Clay keine große Lust mehr zu reden, doch eine wirkliche Wahl hatte er nicht.

Das war der kleine aber feine Unterschied in der Hirarchie zwischen einem Alpha und einem Beta.

"Auf unserem Land ist alles in Ordnung! Ich habe keine fremden Gerüche wahrgenommen oder sonst etwas Außergewöhnliches entdeckt," beantwortete Jeremy Danvers dann endlich die Frage von Clayton. "Also keine Sorge! Ethan kann heute Nacht beruhigt schlafen."

Clay rollte innerlich mit den Augen. _Und wieder geht es nur um Ethan!_

"Ethan, Ethan und noch mal Ethan ... Der geht mir langsam so auf den Sack ..."

Es war fast ein Hauchen gewesen, was Clay's Mund verlassen hatte und seine Lippen hatten sich so gut wie nicht bewegt, doch leider hatte Jeremy durch das übernatürliche, wölfische Gehör jedes Wort mitbekommen.

"Clayton! Das reicht jetzt! Du weisst, dass ich gegen solche Worte etwas habe und dass sie mir nicht gefallen und ganz besonders, wenn es mein Sohn ist, der sie in den Mund nimmt. Also hör jetzt bitte auf, ja? Er braucht unsere Hilfe und die werde ich ihm nicht verwehren!"

Seine Wut überkam Clay so rasend schnell und er konnte sich gerade noch mit glühenden Augen zügeln sich nicht die Lampe zu nehmen und im hohen Bogen durch den Salon zu schleudern. Doch das leise Knurren konnte der junge Danvers nicht mehr aufhalten und er musste sein Gesicht wegdrehen, um bloß nicht Jeremy anzuknurren.

Das würde der Alpha keinesfalls dulden und würde Clay dafür bestrafen - völlig egal ob dieser sich vorab schon einen Fehltritt geleistet hatte oder nicht!

Jeremy beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn. "Willst du mir etwas sagen?"

Clay's Kopf schoß herum und das Knurren verstummte sofort, als er mit seinem Vater Blickkontakt aufnahm und ihm wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

"Nein ... Dad! Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht respektlos sein, Sir!"

Der Rudelführer nickte einmal.

"Soll _ich_ dir sagen, was mir gerade am schwersten im Magen liegt," fragte Jeremy leise und wartete einen kleinen Moment. Als Clay nicht antwortete, fuhr der Mann mit einem müden Lächeln fort. "Der enorme Hass, den ich in deinen Augen sehe, wenn wir über Ethan sprechen oder er mit im Zimmer ist. Clay? Es ist ganz allein meine Entscheidung, ob ich Jemanden in mein Haus bitte oder aber ihn in einer Gasse sterben lasse."

Clay sah ganz kurz auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen und hob dann schnell wieder den Kopf an, ohne dass Jeremy ihn dazu auffordern musste.

Der Alpha fuhr fort. "Ich weiss nicht, wann er wieder geht und ob er jemals wieder geht. In Ordnung? Das bedeutet für dich, dass du damit klar kommen musst. Ich möchte, dass du ihm ein paar Dinge zeigst, damit er sich selbst gut verteidigen kann, sollte er noch mal angegriffen werden und niemand von uns zur Stelle ist."

Sein Sohn nahm beide Hände und fuhr sich von vorne durch sein langes Haar. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Jeremy da gerade von ihm verlangt hatte! Jetzt sollte er auch noch mit ihm trainieren und fast jede freie Minute mit Ethan verbringen?! _Was für ein S-_

"Habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt, mein Sohn?"

Er nahm die Hände herunter ... "Ja!"

"Gut! Ich möchte keinen weiteren Ärger zwischen dir und Ethan! Und sollte ich Zeuge sein, wie du ihn bedrohst oder sogar handgreiflich wirst und das ohne einen triftigen Grund, wirst du es zu tiefst bereuen und ich werde alles Nötige tun, um das in Zukunft zu unterbinden! Hast du das auch verstanden?"

Vorsichtig nickte Clayton. "Ja, Dad!"

"Ich habe dich heute Vormittag noch mit Samthandschuhen angefaßt," sagte der Alpha leise.

"Das werde ich jetzt ändern! Denn ich denke nicht, dass du mit einen _Klapps auf die Hand_ begreifst wie schwerwiegend deine Befehlsverweigerung gewesen ist. Und mit einer _Rüge_ ist es diesmal leider nicht getan. In Ordnung?"

Clay wusste, dass Jeremy darauf keine wirkliche Antwort verlangte und diese Frage nur rhetorisch war. Also schwieg er und nickte nur einmal, als der ältere Danvers' eine Augenbraue an hob um diesem Statement etwas mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen.

"Hol den Riemen," befahl der Mann ihm streng. "Und trödel nicht, Clay. Ich möchte heute mal etwas früher schlafen gehen."

Sein Adoptivsohn drehte sich um und marschierte zur Lobby hinüber, dann öffnete er den Mund, als er fast die Eingangshalle erreicht hatte und weit genug entfernt war.

"Ja, ja, ich glaube du wirst alt, Jeremy ..."

Noch ehe er den Vornamen seines Vaters komplett ausgesprochen hatte, hörte Clay hinter sich bereits wie etwas vom Tisch genommen wurde. Dann ein scharfer Luftzug ... Etwas enorm schnelles kam auf ihn zu!

_Eins, zwei ... _Clayton riss seinen Kopf und Oberkörper herum und die rechte Hand nach oben, als er den blauen, kleinen Ball mit dem er als Wolf immer spielte, zu fassen bekam, den Jeremy vom Tisch genommen und ihm hinter her geschleudert hatte. Er hatte Clay am Kopf treffen wollen, doch der Jüngere war eindeutig mit seinen guten Reflexen schneller gewesen.

Triumphierend hob Clay den weichen Ball mit drei Fingern hoch und grinste dämlich, während Jeremy Danvers den Kopf schüttelte.

Clay warf den Ball kurz hoch und fing ihn wieder locker mit Rechts auf.

"Ich sag doch, du wirst alt," feixte er.

Sein Vater knurrte spielerisch wütend. "Wir werden Morgen sehen, ob du das auch noch so locker kannst, wenn du auf deinen vier Pfoten stehst und ich Anlauf nehmen kann. Und jetzt in den Keller, Junge! ... Ball her!"

Zwinkernd warf Clay den Ball wieder durch den Salon und Jeremy legte ihn wieder auf seinen Tisch an das Telefon. Da wo er immer lag ... Dann machte er einen kleinen Satz vom Tisch und räumte die Vorderseite frei - für den unbequemen Part, der sich jetzt nicht mehr hinaus zögern ließ.

Kaum zehn Sekunden später war Clay zurück! Er übergab seinem Alpha den Riemen und dieser zog die Vorhänge an den Fenstern zu. Währenddessen trat Clay dicht vor den Schreibtisch und beäugte neugierig das verschlossene Päckchen was immer noch dort lag. Jeremy kam um den Tisch herum.

Der junge Wolf beugte sich etwas vor um vielleicht den Absender lesen zu können, doch es gab keinen. Stattdessen spürte Clay kaum drei Sekunden später einen festen Hieb auf seinem Hinterteil!

"Ah, was," erschrak er und zuckte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen herum.

Jeremy hielt den Riemen in der rechten Hand. "Was haben wir über _Privatsphäre_ noch mal gesagt, Clayton?!"

Der junge Danvers rollte innerlich mit den Augen.

"Dass es deine Post ist und du mir schon früh genug etwas sagst, wenn ich es wissen muss?"

"Aha," gab Jeremy nickend zurück. "Dann schieb es jetzt bitte an die Seite und lass die Hosen runter!"

_Muss er immer so direkt sein?!_

Also hörte Clay auf Zeit zu schinden und gab sich seinem Schicksal hin. Ohne weitere Kommentare legte er das Päckchen seines Vaters auf die andere Tischseite. Er öffnete die Hosenknöpfe und streifte seine Jeans über die Hüften. Mit einem leisen Geräusch fiel der Stoff bis an seine Stiefel und blieb dort liegen.

Clay trat noch einen kleinen Schritt näher an den Tisch und zog schließlich auch seine schwarze Boxershorts herunter.

Als er schließlich die Arme auf der Platte verschränkt und seinen Kopf auf das Hemd gebettet hatte - mit dem Blick zum offenen Feuer - wusste er, dass er wegen des baldigen Trainierens mit Ethan besser nicht mit Jeremy diskutieren sollte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, doch das Wort seines Alphas galt und nichts anderes!

Jeremy ging hinter ihm in Position. Vorsichtig justierte er noch mal das Leder in seiner rechten Hand, bevor er dann die Linke auf Clay's Rücken legte, um ihn während des ersten Schlags unten zu halten. Clayton hörte einen Moment gar nichts mehr, nur noch sein Atem und das ruhige Atmen seines Vaters.

Und dann brachte Jeremy den Riemen hart und klatschend auf die noch immer etwas wunde Hinterseite seines Sohnes!

"AH! VERDAMMT!"

Clay riss vor Überraschung die Augen auf! Natürlich wusste er nach all den Jahren, wie es sich anfühlte, doch der allererste Schlag war immer noch verdammt schmerzhaft und äußerst gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Zischend hob er seinen Kopf aus den Armen und seinem Hemd und starrte auf das wunderschöne Bild vor sich, was Jeremy vor Jahren gemalt hatte. Es war eines seiner Lieblingsbilder und hing nicht ohne Grund hier direkt hinter dem Schreibtisch und zwischen den beiden Fenstern. Ein phänomenaler Blickfang! Der einfach jedem, der dieses Zimmer betrat, sofort ins Auge fiel und Bewunderung hervorrief.

Er fühlte, dass die Hand auf seinem Rücken verschwunden war. Schnell schob Clay seinen Kopf wieder auf die Hemdsärmel und sah in die Flammen, als ihn das Leder erneut streifte ...

Minuten vergingen, in denen sein Vater ihm einfach einen Hieb nach dem anderen gab. Er fand sehr schnell seinen Rhythmus und versuchte zwischen den Schlägen nicht zu viel Zeit verstreichen zu lassen. Denn auch der Alpha wollte diese Disziplinarmaßnahme so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Clayton versuchte ruhig zu atmen, auch wenn es ihm äußerst schwer fiel ... Das, was sein Vater ihm jetzt gab war weitaus schmerzhafter, als der _Klapps auf den Handrücken_, den er vor einigen Stunden hier über dem Tisch erhalten hatte.

Und genau das, hatte Jeremy ihm prophezeit oder?

Der ansonsten relativ geduldige Rudelführer hatte seine Grenzen - und die _eine_ hatte sein Beta jetzt erreicht und gnadenlos übertreten!

10...20. Aus Sekunden wurden Minuten, während Jeremy wieder und wieder den Riemen nach hinten und über seinen Kopf zog und dann fest auf Clay's nackten Po fallen ließ.

Clay presste frustriert die Lippen aufeinander um still zu bleiben, auch wenn niemand sonst im Haus war. Die Angst, dass vielleicht doch irgendwer etwas hören konnte, hing über Clayton wie eine riesige Gewitterwolke, die nur auf den eintreffenden Blitz wartete, um dann seinen qualvoll lauten Donner los zu lassen.

Wieder ein Schlag, diesmal etwas härter ... Der junge Danvers zischte laut und zuckte zusammen. Sein Hintern wurde immer heißer und das Brennen mit der Zeit immer unangenehmer.

Bei dem nächsten harten Hieb, riss Clay wieder die Augen auf und brüllte dann in seinen Arm hinein. Er konnte nicht mehr den Mund halten und so tun als wäre das wie ein Spaziergang. Denn das war es nicht! Jeremy setzte jetzt noch mehr Intensität in die Schläge und es tat ihm in der Seele weh, dass er sein einziges Kind - seinen Sohn - so hart bestrafen musste.

Doch Jeremy musste das tun. Er hatte keine andere Wahl! Würde er Clayton dieses Benehmen jetzt durchgehen lassen und ihm den sogenannten _kleinen Finger_ reichen, würde der Wolf unter Garantie beim nächsten Mal nach der ganzen Hand schnappen!

Also gab es keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihm schmerzhaft beizubringen, dass er sich an das Wort des Alphas zu halten habe und Jeremy keinerlei Kompromisse machte.

Clay schluckte schwer, als ihn das Leder wieder traf. Es waren jetzt an die 50 Schläge, doch richtig mitgezählt hatte der junge Mann bei dem 20. schon nicht mehr.

Noch einmal drückte er die Augen zu und presste die Lippen aufeinander, während er einfach nur darauf wartete, dass die Strafe endlich vorbei war.

Und dann _war_ sie vorbei!

Er hörte, wie sein Adoptivvater den Riemen neben seinem Kopf auf den Tisch legte. Als nächstes spürte Clay die Hand, die jetzt ruhig und liebevoll über seinen Rücken fuhr und so versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

Sein Junge hustete vorsichtig und stemmte sich dann mit den Handflächen auf der Platte ab und drückte seinen Körper wieder hoch.

Keuchend holte Clayton einmal tief Luft und warf dann einen verstohlenen Blick hinter sich und zur Seite, an der sein Vater stand und ihn immer noch liebevoll streichelte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, öffnete Jeremy endlich den Mund und seufzte leise.

"Gut gemacht, Clay," sagte er mit seiner leisen und beruhigenden Stimme. "Und jetzt schön tief atmen, ja?"

Sein Sohn zitterte etwas, als er wieder nach unten auf die Tischplatte sah. "Irgendwann in der Mitte hab ich gedacht, ich schaff's nicht und renn weg ..."

Jeremy grinste wissend. "Ja, so was ähnliches hat mir auch vorgeschwebt, aber zum Glück hast du dich ja noch gefangen. Hm? Geht's wieder?"

Clay nickte vorsichtig und stellte sich dann gerade auf seine Füße. Nicht ohne einen leisen Zischlaut von sich zu geben. Die abrupte Bewegung hatte weh getan! Mit einer Hand griff er dann nach unten und rupfte die Shorts wieder über seine Beine und zog sie so sanft wie möglich über seinen wunden, roten und brennenden Po!

Als sich Clay dann noch mit der rauhen Jeans abquälen wollte und sie dann bis knapp unter seinen Hintern gezogen hatte, nahm Jeremy ihn sanft an den Schultern und drehte ihn einmal herum, so dass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

"Ich weiss, ich war hart zu dir," sagte Jeremy zu ihm. "Aber wir beide wissen, dass du es verdient hast. Trinken in der Öffentlichkeit und mitten am Tag? Wissentliche Befehlsverweigerung ... und deine immer wiederkehrende Aggression gegenüber Ethan, haben diesen Tag ganz sicher nicht zu meinen Beliebtesten gemacht! Okay?"

Clay schluckte. "Ehm, ich weiss ... Der gehört auch nicht zu meinen Favoriten, Dad! Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war, als Elena und Ethan mich gebraucht haben. Entschuldige ..."

Sanft fasste Jeremy Clay's Gesicht zwischen beide Hände, so dass dieser nicht weg sehen konnte und sah ihm dann tief und eindringlich in die Augen - mit seinem _Alphablick_ wohlgemerkt!

"Ich weiss, dass es dir leid tut, aber ... sollte es noch einmal dazu kommen, dass sich ein Mitglied dieses Rudels - Ethan eingeschlossen - in Gefahr befindet ... nur weil mein Sohn, Clayton Danvers, es nicht für nötig hält, Anweisungen zu befolgen oder denkt, dass diese Person nicht _schützenswert_ ist ... wirst du doppelt bestraft! Ganz zu schweigen von den Tagen und Nächten, die sie dann allein in der Zelle verbringen werden!"

Clay bekam riesige Augen! Er öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, doch Jeremy war wieder schneller.

"Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt, Professor?"

"Ja, Sir," antwortete Clay leise. "Haben sie."

Dann nickte Jeremy und nahm seine Hände weg. Sanft lächelte er und streichelte Clay noch mal über die langen Haare, bevor er ihn dann in eine feste Umarmung zog und der junge Danvers sich mit dem Kopf an die Schulter seines Vaters schmiegte.

Für einen langen Moment standen die beiden Danvers einfach nur da und Clay genoß die Nähe seines Vaters, seines Alphas ... der ihn immer und jederzeit beschützen würde. Komme was wolle.

Clay wusste das! Aber er wusste auch, dass er sich jetzt etwas mehr anstrengen musste, um Jeremy's Vertrauen zurück zu gewinnen, was er heute in der Stadt so rigeros mit seinen Stiefeln zertreten hatte ...

Tbc ...


	9. Fair Play

**Disclaimer:**  
>Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben <em>Entertainment One<em> und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin_ Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

**AN:** Hallo! Tut mir leid, dass es jetzt gerade eher etwas schleppend weiter geht :( Ich bemühe mich, euch dieses Jahr noch ein Kapitel oder aber einen ganzen OS zu schreiben! Vielleicht klappt das ja! Nächstes Jahr geht es dann auch endlich mit meiner Twilight Reihe **_Bad Atmosphere_** weiter ;) ... Viel Spass jetzt bei diesem _Wolf Kapitel_! Eure Vanessa

* * *

><p>Einen Tag später, am Samstag drang lautes Wolfsgeheul über das Anwesen Stonehaven. Es war später Mittag und das Rudel hatte das Essen vor einer guten halben Stunde beendet. Die Sonne schien warm auf das Haus und die Wiese hinunter, auf der Jeremy in schwarzen Jogginghosen und Langarmshirt stand und in die hohen Bäume direkt vor sich blickte.<p>

Der Rudelführer schien auf etwas zu warten oder auf Jemanden? Es raschelte im Unterholz schon seit ein paar Sekunden bedenklich und das Jaulen war auch lauter geworden. Sogar leicht aggressiver, wie Jeremy hören konnte, doch er wollte sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle rühren und einmischen. Jedenfalls _noch_ nicht!

Als das Rascheln in den Büschen dann noch intensiver wurde, stemmte Jeremy die Hände in die Hüften und machte einen Schritt vorwärts über die sattgrüne Wiese, die das Haus fast komplett umgab. Angestrengt versuchte er etwas in dem Dickicht zu erkennen, doch außer sich bewegende Büsche, Blätter und hohes Gras, konnte er nichts erkennen.

Jeremy seufzte und legte dann zwei Finger an seine Lippen. Der laute und grelle Pfiff, den er jetzt ausstieß kreischte über sein Land und drang bis in den Wald hinein - dorthin wo gerade wieder ein animalisches Jaulen zu hören war.

Er machte vier Schritte zur Seite, als er links eine Bewegung wahrnahm, die nicht durch den leichten Wind erzeugt wurde und als Jeremy genauer hin sah, konnte er eine Wolfsschnauze und spitze Ohren in einem der Büsche erkennen.

Der braune, riesige Wolf schob sich ohne auch nur die geringste Mühe durch das Hindernis und kam dann in seiner vollen Schönheit auf der freien Fläche zum Stillstand!

Jeremy sah Clayton mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, grinste leicht und zuckte die Schultern.

"Und wo ist der Ball hin," fragte er etwas lauter. "Hast du ihn nicht mehr gefunden? Oder-"

Doch weiter kam Jeremy nicht mehr, denn hinter Clayton raschelte es erneut im Gebüsch. Drei Sekunden vergingen und eine schneeweiße Wölfin kam aus dem Dickicht getrabt. Zwischen ihren starken Kiefern ragte ein kleiner, blauer Ball hervor, den Elena stolz kauend ihrem Alpha präsentierte.

Zwinkernd stellte sie sich neben Clay, drehte dann ihren mächtigen Kopf zur Seite und musterte ihren Verlobten mit einem wölfischen Grinsen!

_Da war ich wohl doch ein bißchen schneller was ...?!_

Clay tappste auf sie zu, stuppste sie mit der Nase in die Flanke und atmete laut aus. Doch Elena sah ihn einfach nur an und warf dann kauend den Kopf zurück. _Vergiss es!_

Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung und machte ein paar Schritte auf das Haus zu, wo Jeremy immer noch wartete, doch wurde dann durch Clayton gestoppt, der sich ihr direkt in den Weg stellte und einen Knurrlaut von sich gab.

Es war nicht wirklich aggressiv gemeint, das konnten Elena und auch Jeremy hören. Und so ließ die Wölfin Clay's Ball weder fallen, noch machte sie irgendwelche Anstalten das _Spiel_ zu beenden!

Die weiße Wölfin mit dem goldenen Strich auf dem Rücken neigte sanft den Kopf nach rechts und sprang dann einmal in die Luft, als sie versuchte an Clay vorbei zu kommen und ihrem Alpha den Ball zu bringen. Doch wieder hielt ihr Verlobter sie mit seinem etwas größeren Körper auf, indem er sich wieder direkt vor sie stellte und dann sogar die Zähne fletschte.

_Das ist mein Bällchen, Elena!_ Ein Knurren! _Gib schon her!_

Sie ließ sich von der gespielten Aggression überhaupt nicht beeindrucken, sprang auf die andere Seite und jagte mit dem Ball im Maul nach vorn! Ihr Partner war so überrumpelt von der schnellen Aktion, dass er ihr etwas verblüfft hinterher sah und dann ebenfalls einen Satz in Richtung seines Alphas machte.

So rasend schnell wie Pferde bei einem Trabrennen jagten die beiden Wölfe bellend die vielen Meter über die Wiese! _Clay_ bellte ... Elena hatte ja den verdammten Ball im Fang!

Der größere Wolf stoppte sie nach etwa fünfzig Metern wieder, indem er sie in die Flanke rammte. Elena jaulte verschreckt auf und stolperte über ihre vier Beine. Der Ball war immer noch fest zwischen ihren monströsen Kiefern verankert.

Als sie dann schwer atmend am Boden lag und sich gerade wieder aufrichten wollte, war Clayton schon dicht über ihr und fletschte die scharfen Reißzähne. Sauer knurrte er sie an!

_Misch dich nicht in mein Spiel mit Jeremy ein, Elena! Und jetzt lass den Ball los!_

Elena zwinkerte leicht und kaute demonstrativ auf dem Bällchen herum, so dass er nach nur wenigen Sekunden fast voll und ganz mit Spucke übersäht war.

Jetzt knurrte sie! _Red nicht so einen Mist! Das war eine Jagd nach Beute! Gut, dem 'Bällchen' ... _

Sie schien mit den Augen zu rollen. _Ich wollte es für dich interessanter machen und Jeremy hat mich auch nicht verjagt oder?!_

Clay sah kurz zur Seite und zu dem Rudelführer, der jetzt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und die beiden Tiere immer noch ganz genau beobachtete. Als sich Elena langsam wieder aufrichtete, starrte Clayton sofort wieder die schöne Wölfin an.

Elena kaute ... _Musst du nicht was bei deinem Alpha abliefern?!_

Clayton rührte sich nicht und sie neckte ihn weiter. _Der Ball fällt nicht auf den Boden! Darauf kannst du lange warten! Ich geh jetzt da rüber und-_

Ihr Partner fletschte die Zähne!

Die schlaue Wölfin schnaubte tief, spitzte plötzlich aufgeregt die weichen Ohren und richtete ihren Blick in den Wald. _Was ...?_

Sofort warf der Wolf Clay sich herum, um zu sehen, was _Elena_ dort gesehen oder gehört hatte und um den eventuellen _Eindringling_ zu vertreiben, als er neben sich ein wölfisches Lachen hörte. Wieder ein Blick zurück ... Doch Elena raste bereits mit wehendem Schwanz und ihrer Beute im Maul auf Jeremy zu!

Clay schnellte hinterher - jaulend und knurrend. _Elena!_

Er folgte Elena über das sattgrüne Gras und kam dann keine zwei Sekunden später dicht neben ihr und vor dem Alpha wieder zum Stehen. Mit hämmerndem Herzen und dem größten Selbstbewußtsein überhaupt, kaute die Wölfin auf dem Ball und sah dabei ihrem Alpha in die blauen Augen.

"Da ist der Ball ja," scherzte Jeremy lächelnd und sah von Elena zu Clay und wieder zurück. "Gut gemacht, Elena!"

Freudig über das Lob und ihren Erfolg, Clayton seinen Lieblingsball abgejagt zu haben, warf Elena wieder ihren Kopf umher und jaulte leise. Clayton dagegen, bellte sie einfach nur an und forderte immer noch sein Spielzeug zurück.

Mit hocherhobenem Haupt setzte sich Elena Michaels schließlich vor Jeremy ab und hob so weit den Kopf an, dass dieser einfach nur nach dem Ball greifen musste ... und ihn dann noch mal werfen konnte!

Als sie dann eine feuchte Wolfsnase an dem Bällchen spürte, die auffordernd dagegen drückte, zog sie sofort den Kopf zurück und knurrte so laut, dass Clay die Ohren anlegte und leicht zu winseln begann.

_Komm schon ... Ich kann froh sein, dass er mit mir spielt, bei dem Mist, den ich gemacht habe! Elena gib mir den Ball, bitte? _

Elena knurrte durch den Ball hindurch und gab ihm dann sogar einen festen Schlag mit der linken Vorderpfote auf den Kopf und sein Ohr, so dass Clay wieder aufjaulte und zurück wich. Kaum zu glauben, sie war immer noch sauer ...

_Au! Was hab ich denn gemacht? _Schnaubend entfernte sich Clay ein winziges Stückchen von ihr und ... dem Ball und ließ sich dann auch auf seinem Hintern nieder.

Doch das war gar keine gute Idee! Das Tier sprang wieder auf seine vier Pfoten, als es den Schmerz spürte, der durch seinen Wolfskörper schoß und ihn so, drastisch an die gestrigen Ereignisse erinnerte.

_So ein Mist! _Er seufzte und sah wieder zu _seinem_ Spielzeug!

Elena kaute provozierend und rigeros weiter auf dem Ball und lachte dann wieder über ihn. Sie zog ihre Läffzen hoch und die Zähne traten zum Vorschein. Ihr Partner legte die weichen Ohren nach hinten und signalisierte ihr so, dass er bald keine Lust mehr darauf hatte und einfach in den Wald verschwinden würde, wenn sie nicht mit diesem Quatsch aufhörte.

Dann meldete sich Jeremy endlich zu Wort. "Elena? Ich glaube, es reicht jetzt wirklich. Lass den Ball los!"

_Aha!_ Ihr Partner kläffte einmal lautstark und schien _sich_ jetzt lustig über _sie_ zu machen.

Elena knurrte leise. Nein! Eigentlich wollte sie das Bällchen nicht abgeben und Clayton überlassen, damit der mit Jeremy weiterspielen konnte. Allerdings hatte ihr Alpha einen klaren Befehl erteilt und auch wenn Elena hier nicht als Mensch vor ihm stand, musste sie ihm gehorchen.

Sie starrte Clay ins Gesicht! _'Ich' muss den Ball abgeben, nur weil 'er' es mir sagt und 'du' mit ihm weiterspielen kannst?_

_Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür ... _jaulte Clayton nachdenklich.

Sie bellte und bekam den Ball noch gerade so zu fassen, als der schon aus ihrem Maul fallen wollte._Ach, halt die Klappe!_

Leise winselnd trat Clay frontal und dicht vor sie und stuppste noch mal mit der Wolfsschnauze gegen den blauen Ball zwischen ihren messerscharfen Zähnen.

_Schön,_ seufzte Elena dann und ließ den Ball etwas frustriert und ungestüm auf die Wiese plumpsen.

Das runde Spielzeug prallte ein paar Mal von der Wiese ab und rollte dann zwischen Clay's Vorder- und Hinterläufen hindurch und blieb zwischen ihm und Jeremy liegen.

Während Elena noch mit einem enttäuschten Blick Jeremy an sah, hatte sein _Sohn_ sich schon mit Schwung herumgeworfen und fixierte mit Vorfreude auf das nächste Spiel sein ... Bällchen!

Clayton senkte seine Schnauze auf den Boden, tippte dann das Bällchen an und schob es schließlich über das Stückchen Wiese dicht an Jeremy's Turnschuhe heran. Langsam machte er einen kleinen Schritt vorwärts und hielt sein Spielzeug, an den rechten Schuh des Rudelführers gedrückt, fest.

Der Alpha sah ihn einen Moment lang an und als Clay sich nicht rührte beugte sich der Mann hinab und nahm den blauen Ball zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand. Er fühlte den heißen Atem des Wolfes an seiner Haut bevor er seine Finger mit dem Spielgerät hoch nahm und sich langsam wieder aufrichtete.

Und es stand außer Frage, dass einzig und allein _Jeremy_ Clayton seine _Beute_ jederzeit mit der Hand wegnehmen konnte und keine Angst um seine Finger haben musste.

Das Raubtier nahm sofort den Kopf nach oben - fixiert auf den Ball in Jeremy's Hand! Clay trippelte etwas zurück, schnaubte tief und schüttelte einmal ausgiebig seinen Wolfskörper mit dem dichten Fell, bevor ein leises, aber forderndes Winseln und Jaulen zu hören war.

_Los! Jetzt wirf ihn endlich, Dad! _

Elena hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit bereits abgewandt. Schnüffelnd war sie ein paar Meter in Richtung Wald getrabt, nur um sofort wieder Kehrt zu machen und sich hinter Clay anzupirschen. Der war so sehr auf den blauen Ball fixiert, dass er sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Lautlos stand die schneeweiße Wölfin jetzt einen halben Meter hinter ihm und sah ebenfalls auf das Bällchen in den Fingern von Jeremy!

Während Clay wieder jaulte und seinen Alpha so aufforderte endlich den verdammten Ball zu werfen, damit er ihm hinterher hechten konnte, war Elena starr wie eine Statur geworden. Einzig ihre schönen blauen Augen bewegten sich und zuckten vor Erregung leicht hin und her.

Doch Jeremy konzentrierte sich auf Clay ... "Fängst du ihn denn jetzt auch mal?"

Er bekam ein nicht ernst gemeintes Knurren als Antwort und Clay ließ traurig und etwas beleidigt die weichen Ohren hängen. Jeremy hob die linke Hand - ohne Ball - und den Zeigefinger in die Luft, bevor er dann dem Wolf mit der anderen Hand den blauen Ball präsentierte.

"_Warte_ ..." ermahnte Jeremy ihn leise, während er weit ausholte.

Clayton bellte einmal und hechelte leicht in freudiger Erwartung auf seinen Ball. Das kleine Zeichen, was Jeremy Elena mit dem ausgestreckten Finger gab, übersah sein Sohn komplett ...

Als der blaue Ball schließlich geworfen wurde und Clay alle Muskeln in seinem Wolfskörper anspannte und sich gerade herumwerfen wollte, schnappte Elena mit ihren messerscharfen Zähnen nach Clayton's Schwanz! Das große, braune Tier riss die Augen auf und jaulte vor Schmerz auf.

_Aua! Was ...?! _Er zuckte zusammen, doch da hatte Elena bereits wieder frech grinsend los gelassen und war in Windeseile dem Spielzeug nach gejagt!

Die Wölfin raste bellend in hohem Tempo über die Wiese, spannte ihre Hinterläufe an und sprang ab! Zwei Meter über dem Boden bekam sie den Ball mit ihrem weichen Maul gekonnt zu fassen. Das Winseln von Clay hörte sie in diesem Moment des Erfolges überhaupt nicht mehr.

Elena Michaels landete fast lautlos auf ihren weichen Pfoten im Gras und wandte sich sofort mit einem Wolfslaut nach Jeremy um. _Hab ihn!_

Dieser stand immer noch an der selben Position - den Blick fest auf seine Wölfin geheftet.

Nah an Jeremy's linkem Bein stand Clay auf seinen Pfoten. Sein Schwanz zuckte etwas ... Das leise Winseln, was aus seiner Kehle zu ihr hinüber drang, ließ Elena aber nicht im Geringsten Mitleid zeigen.

Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf trabte sie über die Wiese auf ihn zu und zum Haus hinüber, wo sie sich dann wieder vor ihm absetzte und das Spielzeug kauend festhielt.

Grinsend warf sie Clay einen Blick zu. _Du sagst mir doch immer, ich soll mich nicht ablenken lassen, Clayton Danvers! ... Und wer hat jetzt wieder den Ball, hä?!_

Der braune Wolf ließ wieder betrübt und enttäuscht über die plötzliche _Wendung_ des Spiels mit Jeremy, die Ohren hängen und schmiegte seinen großen Kopf winselnd an das Hosenbein neben sich.

Als Clay dann eine Hand spürte, die ihn liebevoll über den Kopf streichelte und am Hals kraulte, entspannte er sich etwas, doch beäugte Elena immer noch leicht traurig und eifersüchtig.

Elena sah den Blick und schnaubte laut. _Was ist?!_

_Was 'los' ist?_ Clay bellte einmal sauer, zeigte seine Zähne und machte einen Schritt nach vorn, so dass er Jeremy's Hand dann auf seinem Rücken spüren konnte._Ist das dein Ernst, Elena? Du hast mich gebissen!_

Wieder ein Schnauben von der Wölfin. _Das war ein Zwicken und kein Biss!_

Jaulen. _Es war nicht fair!_

Clay sah sich nach seinem Vater um, der noch keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hatte, nach dem Bällchen zu greifen und das Spiel fortzusetzen. Winseln. Clay spitzte die Ohren und sah wieder zu Elena und dann Jeremy in die Augen. Das bittende Winseln wurde etwas lauter und eindringlicher.

_Dad?! ... Der Ball! _

Natürlich konnte Jeremy Danvers nicht die Laute der Wölfe haargenau verstehen und übersetzen. Doch er konnte ihre Körpersprache deuten und erkennen, wenn ein Tier hungrig, wütend oder nur aufgeregt war. Wenn es spielen wollte, Liebkosungen brauchte, völlig entspannt war oder gar angriffsbereit.

Hier war sich Jeremy sicher, dass sein Sohn nicht wirklich wütend auf Elena war, sondern einfach nur weiter spielen wollte. Und das, wenn es ging, mit Jeremy und ohne Elena, die ihm die ganze Zeit seine _Beute_ streitig machte!

Der Alpha des Rudels machte einen Schritt auf Elena zu und sie übergab ihm das Bällchen. Erneut trat Jeremy nach hinten, sah kurz Clay an, der sofort mit erhobenem Schwanz und gespitzten Ohren auf den Ball in der Hand starrte und bereit war, sich seine Beute zu holen und Elena einfach abzuhängen.

"Bereit," fragte der ältere Danvers mit einem Blick auf Clay.

Das Tier bellte einmal um ihm ein deutliches _Ja_ zu signalisieren. Elena stand schnell auf, drehte sich nach rechts und ging langsam aus der Wurfbahn. Sie hatte Jeremy's angespannten Blick gesehen und wollte sich jetzt nicht noch einmal in das kleine Spielchen einmischen.

Es könnte durchaus passieren, dass Clay etwas die Nerven verlieren und dann auf sie los gehen würde. Natürlich würde er sie niemals beißen! Doch sie wollte dieses Risiko dann doch nicht eingehen. Also setzte sich die Wölfin ein paar Meter entfernt wieder ab, um einfach nur zu zusehen.

Leider ging gerade in der Sekunde, in der Jeremy werfen wollte, die Hintertür des Hauses auf. Der Rudelführer nahm den Ball sofort wieder herunter, als er Jemanden hörte und Ethan zu ihm hinüber kam. Clayton legte wütend die Ohren an!

_Was will 'der' denn jetzt hier?!_

* * *

><p>Ethan musterte die beiden Wölfe und dann Jeremy, der den Ball kurz in die Luft warf und wieder auffing.<p>

"Was macht ihr," fragte Ethan nachdenklich. Er sah Jeremy in die blauen Augen und dann auf den Wolf, der ein leises knurrendes Geräusch von sich gab. "Ist das Clay?!"

Der Rudelführer nickte einmal. "Gut erkannt! Warum warst du dir so sicher?"

"Er ist ein Stück größer als Elena und nicht so ... wie soll ich das sagen? Elena ist einfach anmutiger, hübscher irgendwie," gab der 16-Jährige zurück und zuckte die Schultern. "Und er sieht gerade wütend aus! Also _muss_ das Clay sein!"

Jetzt jaulte Elena leise und zog leicht ihre Läffzen hoch. Sie lachte!

Clayton wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Er wusste sofort, dass sie _ihn_ auslachte und das vor seinem Vater und ... _dem_!

Schnaubend fixierte Clay jetzt wieder Ethan, knurrte ihn an, sah kurz zu seiner Verlobten, die sich über ihre Vorderpfote leckte, um sich zu säubern und machte dann drei Wolfsschritte zu Jeremy, um ihn auffordernd mit der Schnauze an das Bein zu stuppsen.

Winseln. Betteln nach dem Ball!

Jeremy sah hinunter. "Nein! Warte!"

Und dann wandte sich der Rudelführer an Ethan! "Ist etwas Bestimmtes, Ethan?"

Clayton schob noch mal seine feuchte Nase in den schwarzen Stoff der Jogginghose und grummelte. _Nein, Dad! Der kleine Welpe hat nichts Wichtiges! Wirf jetzt den Ball!_ Ein Jaulen ... _Bitte?_

"Scht," machte sein Vater zischend und sah dann Ethan abwartend an.

Dieser schien sich etwas fehl am Platz zu fühlen. Vorsichtig rieb er seine Hände aneinander und schob sie dann in die warmen Känguruhtaschen des schwarzen Kapuzenpullovers hinein, den sie in der Stadt besorgt hatten. Ein Blick auf Clay. Ein Blick zu Jeremy ...

"Ich glaube, ich stör gerade oder," fragte er leise.

Prompt bellte der braune Wolf einmal lautstark und setzte sich dann neben Jeremy ab. Conway seufzte leise, während er von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

"Nein," sagte Jeremy Kopf schüttelnd. "Tust du nicht! Wir spielen ein bißchen."

"Spielen," fragte der Teenager nach. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie spielen? Miteinander schon, das tun sie ja auch in freier Wildbahn und in ihrem Rudel, aber ... mit einem Menschen?"

Er sah skeptisch auf den Ball. "Und _damit_?!"

Jeremy Danvers warf das blaue Spielzeug wieder in die Luft und fing es gekonnt auf.

Die schnelle Bewegung hatte sofort Clay's Aufmerksamkeit geweckt! Der schöne Wolf winselte freudig, wedelte sanft mit dem Schwanz und stellte sich auf seine vier Pfoten, um näher am Geschehen zu sein und sofort hinter dem Ball herzuspringen, sollte sein Vater ihn jetzt _doch_ werfen!

Der Alpha nahm die linke Hand und senkte sie dann bedeutsam und horizontal Richtung Boden und Wiese. Auf dieses stumme Signal hin setzte sich Clay schnell wieder, doch blieb immer noch angespannt und höchst aufmerksam.

"Das hier _ist_ ihr Rudel, Ethan," klärte der Mann den Jungen auf. "Sie spielen natürlich auch _zusammen_, aber ... Clay, Elena, Nick und auch Peter haben jeder ihr eigenes Spielzeug. Dieser unscheinbare Ball hier ... "

Er sah mit einem langen und bedeutenden Blick auf das Bällchen zwischen seinen Fingern. "Gehört Clayton und er hat nur einen einzigen Zweck! Er simuliert Beute! Es ist natürlich nichts Lebendiges, wie ein Kaninchen oder eine Ratte und kann sich nicht wehren ..."

"Eine Ratte," fragte Ethan nach und verzog das Gesicht. "Er frißt _Ratten_?!"

"Wenn er gerade an nichts anderes ran kommt, dann ja," gab Jeremy zurück. Er grinste leicht. "Aber Kaninchen sind ihm schon etwas lieber!"

Jeremy atmete aus. "Der Ball hat viele Bedeutungen für Clay: Zum einen ist er Belohnung und dann auch Training! Er und Elena sind Partner! Und wenn ich ihnen einen Job gebe, dann erwarte ich, dass sie gut zusammenarbeiten, auch wenn sie sich vorher vielleicht gestritten haben!"

Conway legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. "So wie ... gestern, ja?"

"Ganz genau! So etwas wie gestern Mittag darf nicht noch mal passieren!" Jeremy warf seinem Sohn jetzt einen Blick zu und der Wolf senkte sein Haupt und winselte leise. Der Alpha sah wieder Ethan an. "Ich verlange Disziplin! Und ganz besonders von _ihm_ hier ..."

Clay winselte wieder und ließ schuldbewußt die weichen Ohren hängen. _Es tut mir doch leid, Jeremy!_

Sein Vater legte die freie Hand auf Clay's Kopf, wo er ihn ein wenig streichelte. "Ich weiss. Ist schon gut, mein Junge! ... Willst du den Ball jetzt haben oder nicht?"

Ein Bellen!

Der Mann machte grinsend einen Schritt rückwärts und hob die Wurfhand hoch über seinen Kopf! Das Raubtier machte eine 180 Grad Wende und starrte jetzt angespannt auf die Wiese vor sich - in die Richtung, in die sein Spielzeug jeden Augenblick fliegen würde.

Auch Elena war wieder aufgesprungen und starrte gespannt und mit gespitzten Ohren zu dem Ball ...

Doch Jeremy hielt sie dieses Mal verbal zurück! "Elena? Lass Clay mal zeigen was er kann, in Ordnung? Halt dich zurück!"

Die weiße Wölfin schnaubte einmal tief, dass sie verstanden hatte und legte sich hin, als sich Jeremy noch mal in Position begab und dann Ethan kurz erläuterte, worum es gleich gehen würde.

"Ich werde den Ball nicht einfach in den Wald werfen! Ohne einen Kontrahenten wäre das viel zu einfach und für ihn nicht spannend genug! ... Ich werfe ihn so hoch ich kann und Clay wird ihn versuchen an seinem höchsten Punkt im Sprung zu fangen! ... Sollte er das nicht schaffen, darf er heute Abend den Abwasch machen und Morgen Abend und den Abend danach!"

Elena lachte laut. _Dann streng dich mal an, Clay!_

Er bellte zurück! _Ich schaff das! _Ein weiteres Bellen ... _Wehe, du beißt mich wieder oder lenkst mich ab!_

_Ich doch nicht ... _

Die Wölfin zwinkerte Jeremy zu, doch der schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

"Elena? Nicht," befahl der Alpha in seiner ruhigen Stimme.

Seine Wölfin schnaubte und ließ sich dann etwas enttäuscht von diesem Befehl auf das Gras sinken und streckte die Vorderpfoten aus. Anmutig bettete sie ihren Kopf und die Schnauze darauf und spähte zu Clay, Jeremy und Ethan hinüber.

Jeremy nickte einmal dankend.

Während Ethan dann etwas zur Seite ging, damit auch _er_ Clay nicht behindern konnte, spannte der Betawolf all seine Muskeln an und sah zurück auf seinen Anführer ...

Der blaue Ball schoß weit über die Wiese und über drei Meter hoch in den Himmel hinein! Als Ethan schräg vor sich ein Geräusch hörte, starrte er sofort auf den mächtigen Wolfskörper, der über den Rasen galoppierte! Clay hechelte hektisch als er nach nur vier Sekunden fast unter dem Ball war und sprang schließlich graziös vom Boden ab!

Die starken Sprunggelenke des Raubtieres federten ihn im Nu in die warme Frühlingsluft, wo Clayton sein Maul öffnete und nach dem Ball schnappte - ganze drei einhalb Meter über der Wiese!

Clay bäumte sich auf, als er sein blaues Spielzeug einklemmte, nach unten sah und wieder mit einem leisen Aufprall auf der sicheren Erde landete. Schnauben. Stolz wandte er sich sofort um und trabte dann mit erhobenem Kopf die 70 Meter zurück zu seinem Ausgangspunkt und Alpha, der ihm anerkennend entgegenblickte.

Der Wolf blieb dicht vor dem Rudelführer stehen. Jeremy grinste und klatschte dann in die Hände.

"Bravo," lobte er seinen Sohn für die grandiose Vorstellung. "Dann muss Nick heute wohl doch abwaschen!"

Clay kaute auf seinem Bällchen und wedelte leicht mit dem Schwanz. Plötzlich machte Ethan einen hastigen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte seine rechte Hand aus, um dem Tier das Spielzeug wieder weg zunehmen ...

Doch Jeremy war Gott sei Dank schneller. Als Clayton bereits aggressiv knurrte und drauf und dran war, den Ball auszuspucken und auf Ethan los zu gehen, griff sein Vater nach Ethan's Handgelenk und zog ihn etwas grob zurück - einen ganzen Meter!

"Ethan! Nicht anfassen!"

Überrascht blickte der 16-Jährige erst auf Clayton und dann zu Jeremy! "Was ist? Ich wollte nur den Ball werfen? Ich dachte, er holt ihn zurück?"

Jeremy drehte sich kurz zu dem immer noch leicht knurrenden Clay um, der sich dann plötzlich einen ganzen Meter von ihnen zurück zog und verstummte.

"Ethan," sagte Jeremy dann zu dem Teenager und hob mahnend einen Finger. "Merk dir bitte eines und merk es dir sehr gut: Solltest du sehen, dass Clay etwas im Maul hat, versuchst du unter gar keinen Umständen es ihm weg zunehmen! Ganz egal ob es sich um einen Stock, diesen Ball oder etwas zu fressen handelt! Du lässt ihn in Ruhe!"

"Ehm, o-kay?"

"Wenn er mit dir spielen will, dann wird er auf dich zu kommen, aber niemals anders herum! Denn dann fühlt er sich in die Ecke gedrängt oder provoziert und wird dich sofort angreifen, wie du gerade gesehen hast!"

Jeremy holte Luft und ging auf Clayton zu ... "Falls er allerdings, etwas im Maul hat was dir gehört und damit spielt um dich zu ärgern, dann ... sagst du es mir und ich werde es ihm wegnehmen! Aber du wirst das nicht allein versuchen! Es sei denn, du willst einen Finger verlieren! Verstanden, Ethan?"

"Und ist das bei den anderen genauso? Elena oder Nick? Werden die auch direkt zuschnappen?"

"Bei Elena nicht, es sei denn, sie hat einen schlechten Tag! Bei den anderen Männchen schon eher! Paß einfach gut auf und wenn du in eine Situation kommst, die du nicht einschätzen kannst, geh langsam rückwärts und ruf dann nach mir. Ich werde das dann klären."

Ethan ließ die Schultern hängen. "In Ordnung, Jeremy!"

"Ich wollte dir ganz sicher keine Angst machen. Aber im Umgang mit Hunden und Wölfen gibt es eben ein paar Grundsätze und Regeln. Die musst ihre Körpersprache beherrschen und deuten können! Dann sehen sie dich als ebenbürtig an und werden dich respektieren!"

_Ich werd den niemals wirklich respektieren!_ Clay schnaubte.

Langsam ging Jeremy den letzten Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu, bückte sich dann etwas und nahm den blauen Ball zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger der Hand. Ethan sah neugierig zu. Clay öffnete sofort seine monströsen Kiefer, obwohl der Alpha noch nicht mal daran gezogen oder etwas befohlen hatte. Der Ball war im Nu wieder frei und in Jeremy's Besitz!

Der Mann drehte sich nach hinten um und zeigte Ethan das Spielzeug.

"Ich kann ihm alles wegnehmen, was ich möchte, weil ich sein Alpha bin! Probier das ja nicht selber aus, Ethan, okay? Denn das nächste Krankenhaus ist nicht gerade um die Ecke!"

Nicken. "Okay ..."

Während Elena schließlich etwas gelangweilt aufstand und um das Haus herumtrabte, dorthin wo sie vor der Wandlung ihre Anziehsachen gelassen hatte, ging Jeremy mit Clay neben sich, etwas weiter auf die Wiese.

Der ältere Danvers starrte kurz in den dichten Wald, nahm dann mit dem Ball Anlauf und warf ihn in einer fast geraden Linie kraftvoll zwischen die Bäume. Äste knackten. Clayton hatte bereits die Ohren gespitzt und dem Wurf konzentriert hinterher gesehen.

In der nächsten Sekunde dann, war das Raubtier auch schon im Gebüsch untergetaucht um diesmal ungestört seiner _Beute_ nachzujagen!

Tbc ...


End file.
